OCW Vol 2
by Tommy Lee Keith
Summary: Last Volume, after many hints and hype, the team of OCW Champion Genuin, Xtreme Champion Benton and Kratos teamed up and with a fourth member of their group they did something that has shaken up the entire company. How will OCW react to these actions? What will be this group's next move? Who will lead OCW? What is the future of Sully Sphinx? Find out all here.
1. War 1

JAMIE LYNN'S OFFICE

[The scene opens with Jamie Lynn in center looking right at the camera.]

JAMIE LYNN  
Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to first thank all of our fans for your time and appreciation during not only an amazing event at "Retribution," but also for your love during such a rough time. After the events of our last major event, Tommy Lee, the OCW Chairman, was horribly injured in a premeditated automobile accident. We already have suspects within the custody of the police and we plan to press charges once we learn the driver's identity.

[Jamie Lynn takes a breath.]

Until then it is my personal duty to ensure that as of right now, OCW will continue its level of quality by taking care of all the Chairman's responsibilities until either he is well, or until a suitable replacement is-

[Knock on the door.]

Until either he is well, or until a suitable replacement is-

[Knock on the door. Jamie Lynn sighs and opens the door. Marvin enters.]

MARVIN  
Hey, Jamie Lynn, you clearly haven't gotten my messages. Look, there was a shareholder's meeting.

JAMIE LYNN  
What for?

MARVIN  
Well with Tom out of commission, the shareholders, including myself, agreed. As General Manager, it was agreed that you do enough work already and that doing two jobs would prove to be too much.

JAMIE LYNN  
I just hired an Intern, she starts today.

MARVIN  
We had a vote, I'm not sure who was selected. Definitely wasn't me or they would have said something, but he or she should be here soon enough as the Acting Chairman of OCW.

[Jamie Lynn stares down Marvin.]

Until then, just continue as GM. All I know right now is…change is coming, starting tonight.

RING SIDE

*The camera pans around the arena as the pyros go off and the fans cheer loud.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
A new Chairman to replace? Hello fans I am Billy Winn!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I'm Big Julius, and this starts the second quarter of OCW. WELCOME TO WAR!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Right now I am getting the list of OCW Shareholders, all we know right now is that it is NOT Marvin. Maybe for the best after what happened…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Yes! At the 5-on-5 elimination match, Bastian Summers went all out and still lost. However, it is not without controversy.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Yes! Bastian at least twice had the opportunity to get the victory he was demanding from himself. However, an enraged Marvin Keith took all opportunities away and then some in an effort to try and take down Kratos. Instead not only did he fail, but Bastian Summers has been released due to his actions.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Bastian is here tonight, he will be addressing the fans before leaving.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Also the future of Sully Sphinx, Genuin shocked the world at "Retribution" by doing the impossible…BEATING SULLY SPHINX!

*Bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Ladies and gentlemen…OUR FIRST MATCH OF THE QUARTER!

*Big cheers*

**TAG TEAM MATCH**  
**Kristy/Marie s. Benton/Lita**

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
We're going to hear from Genuin along with Kratos and Benton about this, which brings us all back to the accident.

*Kristy emerges from the back with Marie Adams*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Our first is for one fall and is a tag team match, coming to the ring first…the team of, KRISTY AND MARIE ADAMS!

*Marie hops onto the apron, does a spin, shakes her ass and hops over the top rope while Kristy circles the outside of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
We had so many messages through the past few months, "They were coming" they said. Appears they, were the teaming of Genuin, Kratos, Benton and the Masked Man that drove the car that injured our Chairman.

*Kristy rolls into the ring as "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. Benton and Lita Walters emerge from the back to be hit with boos.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Their opponents, OCW Xtreme Champion JAMIE BENTON! Also, OCW Vixen Champion LITA WALTERS!

*Lita hold her title belt high in the air for all to see as she heads down the ramp climbs to the top rope. Benton and Kristy stare down as Benton grabs a mic. The music cuts.*

BENTON  
I would like to make something very clear for the sake of myself and for the Champion, yes we were aware that Tommy Lee would be taken out that night.

*Major boos*

HOWEVER! Neither of us honestly believed that our colleague would so far as to smash a limo with him inside. We had no such knowledge and that absolves us from any blame. Also-

*Kristy has taken the mic away.*

KRISTY  
Also two things, one, that makes you an accessory, two, we easily had the best match that night and…I plan to get a rematch.

*Cheers*

BENTON  
I don't need to do a thing, I am the Champion remember? You lost.

*Kristy gets up close to Benton*

KRISTY  
Jamie Benton…what do you think Jamie Lynn would say if I beat you tonight?

*Kristy smiles as the fans cheer and BENTON SMASHES THE MIC OVER HER HEAD!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh my

*Kristy lays on the mat until regaining consciousness moments later. The bell rings as Lita is kicking at Marie's stomach over and over.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Benton, taking the rules into his own hands.

*Lita tosses Marie's head to the mat, making her bounce on impact. She follows up with an elbow and a pin.*

1…

*Kick out and Lita applies an arm bar. Kristy gets to the apron, busted open.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Kristy has no limits I swear. Also if it wasn't for that pepper spray Benton had, she would be Xtreme Champion.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
But she lost, oh well. Also Sully lost and Jamie Lynn will deal with him tonight as well.

*Lita cranks down on Marie's arm. Marie yells in pain as she reaches for the ropes or a tag. Kristy cannot reach her. Lita cranks down more as Marie tries hard to fight and…KRISTY KICKS MARIE'S FOOT FOR THE TAG! It counts and Kristy hops in the ring. The fans are cheering as Benton watches.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Is Lita going to tag in Benton?

*Lita looks at Benton, then at Kristy, and then…gets in an attacking stance and the fans cheer as Kristy smiles.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Lita Walters, always in the mood to fight someone challenging. Also this is the first time I've seen Kristy fight a girl.

*The fans cheer more as Lita throws a kick and Kristy dodges. They circle around the ring, Kristy makes a dash for the legs and gets her on one shoulder. The fans cheer until Benton grabs her from behind and turns it into the double DDT.*

BILLY  
Oh…that had to hurt.

*Benton leaves the ring as Lita goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Kicks out and some cheer while Lita slowly gets up and grabs Kristy by the hair.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
All the punishment brought to Kristy, she may actually lose to a girl tonight.

*Lita sets her up for the Tiger Bomb*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This may ruin Kristy's chances at the Xtreme Title.

*Kristy goes up and SHE GETS OUT! She lands on her feet off balanced and FOREARM TO THE HEAD! Lita backs away then comes forward again. JAWBREAKER BY KRISTY!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Good comeback.

*Lita stays on her feet and HIGH KICK TO THE JAW! Lita backs into the corner and Benton tags himself in. Marie applauds Kristy as Kristy wipes the blood from her forehead*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
The Xtreme Champion against a weakened Kristy. Now honestly, their match was very close.

*Benton taunts Kristy saying he is the champion. Kristy just stares at him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Yeah but what can she do right here and now?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This is dangerous for Benton, Kristy has that bloodlust.

*Benton shoves her back, she backs but comes back. Benton shoves her again, she backs into the ropes and gets in his face.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I agree with Billy, he needs to finish her ASAP.

*Benton backs into the ropes and goes for a clothesline, MATRIX MOVE BY KRISTY! Benton backs into the ropes again and goes for a BIG BOOT! KRISTY DODGES! Benton turns around and HURRICANRANA FACE BUSTER!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
There we go!

*Lita enters the ring and kicks Kristy in the ribs. Marie enters and goes for a hurricanrana and…POWER BOMB BY LITA ON BENTON!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh that may not have been the best choice for a counter.

*Someone grabs Lita from outside the ring, IT'S TRACI GRAY! Lita falls and is dragged outside the ring. They begin brawling right then and there.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
It's Traci Gray!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
A decision has yet to be made about her, she left to fight I Iraq and dropped the Vixen Title. That was when Lita won it.

*Kristy sends a combo of kicks to the side of Benton. Benton tries to counter but gets a forearm to the face. It happens again and again. Benton goes to grapple, Kristy evades and discuss punch followed by two more right after.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Great combo by Kristy.

*Benton catches Kristy and rushes her far into the turnbuckle on the other side of the ring. Marie Grabs Benton going for the reverse DDT…but Benton reverses it into a suplex. Marie goes up and IMPACT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Bad idea Benton.

*Benton turns around and KRISTY WITH THE EYE OPENER! Goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings as "Ring Frei" plays. Kristy pounds on the mat three times and yells in victory.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Every match Kristy fights is an instant classic, I hope we see a rematch between these two for the belt.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
She keeps doing this…soon enough.

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

*Jamie Lynn gets a cup of coffee by a petite young girl.*

JAMIE LYNN  
Thank you, now as my intern you will need to do any odd job that I tell you to do. Everything from relaying messages to getting me coffee. Understood?

INTERN  
Yes Ms Lynn

JAMIE LYNN  
Okay, now that you understand, be sure to simply do three things always.

*Intern nods*

First off, listen to everything I tell you. Secondly, you do not enter or go near the ring.

INTERN  
Okay Ms Lynn

JAMIE LYNN  
And for the love of…SMILE! This is Sports Entertainment!

*Intern smiles wide as if forced.*

Work on it.

*Team Beer walks up to Jamie Lynn*

COOP  
JAMIE LYNN!

REMER  
Just the person we wanted to see. Now, at "Retribution", we totally beat the Blood Angels.

COOP  
We won the entire five on five match. So I think we deserve.

REMER  
Yeah we earned a title shot. I mean Dynamite is better, right?

COOP  
They have to defend the belts at least once a month, that's the rule.

REMER  
That's true.

*Jamie Lynn just stares at them*

JAMIE LYNN  
You mean when Marvin got so pissed off that he beat the hell out of Damien Cross and Baal, got disqualified, and then you guys picked up where he left off?

COOP  
And the count out at the end.

JAMIE LYNN  
I'm dealing with Kratos later tonight, along with Genuin and Sully. But he left, because he beat out Marvin and declared ON MICROPHONE that you two weren't worth the trouble. You two didn't even fight once.

REMER  
Yeah but we still won.

COOP  
We even thought out this really cool double team combo. Could even be done by one of us, but still.

JAMIE LYNN  
I'll save you the time, the win was a fluke and the only one that deserves any credit…is Marvin. Secondly, if you two want a shot you need to win more matches. By that I mean without any help. So tonight you guys can fight in a tag team match. In fact I'm announcing two tag matches tonight. First, you two will face off against any two of the Blood Angels. See if you two can do any better.

*Team Beer goes silent*

Also, the main event tonight, will be Genuin and Kratos teamed up against Marvin Keith and any partner he chooses.

*Cheers can be heard. Jamie Lynn waves goodbye to them.*

INTERN  
Okay so what about the releases? Do we declare them?

JAMIE LYNN  
Well we recently did lose or release a few people. Raul is gone along with Bastian and a few Vixens. However, we have made some new hires.

*Jamie Lynn does a double take and sees…SULLY SPHINX! Sully walks over to Jamie Lynn.*

Sully?

SULLY  
Well, well, isn't this a touching moment?

JAMIE LYNN  
I'll decide on your future within this company at the end of the night.

SULLY  
That's fine, I know you've badly wanted this to happen. I just want to let you know something: my match with Genuin was easily one of the best matches out of the entire quarter. People demanded to see me fight him and they will demand at least one…more…match.

JAMIE LYNN  
One more?

SULLY  
One more, and if I lose, then oh well. I'll drop everything and leave this be. However, right now, I am working to find out exactly who the hell hit Tom's Limo.

JAMIE LYNN  
You and every single person here.

SULLY  
Oh no, I will find out, TONIGHT!

*Starts to walk away, notices the intern and stares her down. Intern looks intimidated, looks at Jamie Lynn and back to Sully and…smiles wide. Sully backs away appearing upset.*

**RING SIDE**

**Sakura vs. Jackie**

*"I Like it Rough" by Lady Gaga hits. The bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Our next match is for one fall.

*Entourage: Val Sakura and Ewa emerge from the back. They do a sexy pose and then begin their walk down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Alright some Vixen action now.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
First competitor coming down the aisle and representing the Entourage. She is…SAKURA!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Also our Main Event is set up, Kratos and Genuin against Marvin and one more.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Sully should look into that, maybe get some revenge before leaving.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Allegedly leaving, Jamie Lynn may have other plans.

*Sakura slides into the ring as Ewa and Val cheer for her. Val grabs a mic*

VAL  
HELLO OCW FANS! Allow me to introduce ourselves! We are the Entourage, the greatest, most fashionable and most deadly girls OCW has, all teamed up. We have one goal right now, and that is for us to have that Vixen Title. However, until then, allow me to refresh your memory about what happened last quarter.

*Some boos*

Yes, well despite getting a couple title shots, we had been too busy to get that belt. Why? Well due to three girls: Jackie, Angel and Jenni. Well we have great news!

*Sakura bounces on the ropes listening.*

Jenni and Angel have both been let go by OCW. It appears Jenni wasn't up to OCW standards and Angel wanted to work elsewhere. Oh well, looks like tonight we finish things off.

*"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne hits. Jackie emerges from the back and receives cheers from the fans. Sakura keeps an eye on her.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Her opponent…JACKIE!

*Jackie cheers on all the fans in her area and even kisses one on the forehead.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
She is definitely bringing new energy tonight.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
She's been training hard, but tonight may not be here lucky night. You can say anything about Entourage but if you fight one, you fight all three.

*Jackie stays outside the ring and looks at Sakura. She looks at Val and Ewa outside and dashes inside. The music dies and the bell rings.*

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
That's right Jackie, you are so screwed. No more buddies to help you out, you can't even get your ex to help. Oh well, finish her quickly Sakura.

*The two grapple and Sakura with an arm drag followed by an arm submission. She cranks down as the referee checks on the damage. Jackie gets up, reverses it into a hammerlock but SAKURA WITH AN ELBOW TO THE NOSE! She follows with a Guillotine Choke.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Now this is where Sakura is deadly, those submission holds can tear people apart and she knows plenty.

*Jackie powers out of it and lean against the ropes. Ewa walks over and it gets Jackie's attention while Sakura charges in and HIGH KNEE TO THE HEAD!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh wow, the impact could be heard miles away.

*Jackie backs into the turnbuckle. Sakura hops over and Monkey Flip; Jackie lands on her back hard.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Sakura is dominating here.

*Sakura grabs Jackie by the hair and gets her up. Val cheers her on as Sakura applies a standing arm wrench.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Jackie needs some way to get back into this.

*Jackie struggles to get out, but Sakura with a high kick to the head. Sakura keeps hold and throws another. Sakura throws one last one and JACKIE DUCKS! She keeps hold on Sakura's arm and PUMP HANDLE SLAM! The fans love it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Here is that chance.

*Jackie gets Sakura up and Northern Lights suplex! She goes for the pin.*

1…

*She kicks out and counters with a hard kick to the head. Jackie backs into the ropes and Val pulls them from under her. The referee sees this and gives her a warning.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
There goes Jackie's momentum and another example there, Entourage fights in groups.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
It's all team work in the end and…what the hell?

*The camera pans around to show two muscular men standing at the top if the ramp. Back in the ring, Sakura connects with a snap suplex and goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Jackie kicks out.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I have no idea who those two are. If they're new hires, I don't have their papers.

*Sakura applies SIREN'S SONG!*

and there it is! That hold has taken out many of her opponents in the past.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Yes, but what can Jackie do after so much damage.

*The two men start walking down the ramp toward the ring as Jackie struggles.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
What are these guys doing?

*The two men walk around the ring, looking at Val and Ewa. They notice and stare at them as the two men walk over and PICK THEM UP! The fans cheer loud as the two men begin to head back up the ramp. Sakura lets go of the hold and argues with the referee.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well there you go Billy, fair enough now?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Honestly yes it is fair now.

*Sakura looks angry as she argues with the referee, looks at Jackie, and reapplies the hold.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
May be too little too late.

*Jackie struggles while pushing toward the turnbuckle.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Going for the ropes, classic save.

*Jackie gets Sakura, still attached to her, up against the turnbuckle. Sakura cranks down and JACKIE CHARGES TOWARD THE OPPOSITE TURNBUCKLE! SAKURA HITS FACE FIRST!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
OH MY GOD! THAT TOOK GUTS THERE!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
That's a game changer right there.

*Sakura has let go and is holding her face. Jackie recovers, hops to the middle rope and LEAPING BULLDOG! Goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "Girlfriend" plays*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Your winner as a result of a pin fall…JACKIE!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
A huge win for Jackie and a great start for her this quarter.

*Jackie gets up and celebrates.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*The two men drop Val and Ewa and the girls run back to the ring. The two men high five each other as Jamie Lynn walks over.*

JAMIE LYNN  
Who the hell are you two?

ALEX  
Oh hi, Body Brothers, I'm Alex and this is Khad.

KHAD  
Next big things.

JAMIE LYNN  
That's great, but why are you here? I know Tom didn't hire you and sure as hell didn't.

ALEX  
Oh no, the Chairman hired us just a little while ago.

KHAD  
I think the agent said "Acting Chairman".

ALEX  
That's right, we just signed the contracts and we are ready to start.

JAMIE LYNN  
You're saying the Acting Chairman is already hiring people?

*Body Brothers both nod. Jamie Lynn walks away looking very angry.*

**RING SIDE**

*Jason Derulo's "In My Head" is playing while the ring has now been redecorated with a red carpet and furniture. Meat is in a suit, cheering the fans. Meat takes the mic.*

MEAT  
ALL RIGHT MEAT HEADS! It is time for that segment that we are all waiting to see. Ladies and Gentlemen, THE MEAT LOCKER! I am your host, the man who is 100% pure solid meat, ladies man extraordinaire…Meat. Now this is a very specific episode, special no lie and in a better word, iconic.

*The fans start chanting "Bastian". Meat smiles.*

Let me tell you a story, there was a time, years ago, where I wasn't the crazy sexy beast that I am now. Years ago I was just starting out over at Marvin's Gym, not many had joined yet and I wanted to just be a Referee or even a Commentator. Funny I know, however, after a year of training I met a guy who helped work me into this amazing physique. He told me to push, he told me to keep fighting and above all else he helped me win. Who was this man? That man…is Marvin Keith.

*Mixed reaction*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Not very funny.

MEAT  
Right now he is under a bit of scrutiny over the events at "Retribution". He did lead his team to victory, however, due to the efforts of Kratos…Bastian did not get the win he needed to stay with the company. For those that do not know, Bastian Summers is the son of two OCW Originals and grew up around many more. He badly wanted to wrestle too and be like his Parents were, however, he failed time and time again. I personally loved working with him and hopefully Marvin can be forgiven for his actions. Ladies and Gentlemen, I will now give the microphone to Bastian Summers.

*"Start Again" by Red hits. The fans cheer for him as he emerges from the back in street clothes. He looks around while walking down the ramp and eventually entering the ring. Meat applauds him and hands him the mic. Music dies.*

BASTIAN  
Thanks man.

*Bastian walks around the ring, taking a few breaths here and there.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
An emotional moment for him I'm sure of it.

*Bastian paces around as the fans chant his name.*

BASTIAN  
I want to make this short, enough people have said that I don't even deserve this air time or even a spot on Meat's segment. I have to agree, I am easily one of OCW's biggest failures. I came in with a girlfriend, a heritage, bloodline and plenty of training…and I am leaving it with all of that either gone or tarnished. Some say it was bad luck, people, I lost every single card for three months straight. I have never had a single victory in OCW and for that I am sorry to every single fan that thought I would do better.

*Mixed reaction*

There are three people I need to bring up before I go. Marvin, you trained me first, taught me all the basics. When you came out of rehab…

*He laughs a little*

I was actually my father's gift to you, you were given the right to train me first. Which tears me up inside to know you could have helped me out so that I didn't have to leave and instead you only thought of yourself. Next one up, my biggest role model growing up, Grant Keith.

*Big cheers*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The man that trained Sully and later Genuin to beat Sully.

BASTIAN  
Grant, thank you for everything you said to me at "Retribution", because I did something that night that I feel was the smartest thing I have ever done and it is solely for one man. DAMIEN CROSS!

*Cheers*

Damien, you are a bully hiding behind a cross and your team not only injured a good friend of mine but also gave me my last loss. So consider this, the Blood Angels will soon fall on its own weight. Yeah, want to know why? Because I found someone, someone that had a couple try outs with OCW and even had a few brushes with you. He and I spoke that night and we had plenty in common…so I gave him my spot on this roster and I hope to God you beg for mercy.

*Cheers*

So I may be leaving, but Damien, you and your friends are all going down with me. So get ready and have fun, because all you will see when you are done…is a black mask.

*Big cheers*

So people, I hope to see you again one day, and to my friend: raise hell.

*"Start Again" hits and Meat gives him a hug.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Bastian was easily one of the most liked backstage.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Hope to see him sooner than later.

*Bastian rolls out of the ring and cheers on the fans one last time while heading up the ramp.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy is talking to Jamie Lynn*

JAMIE LYNN  
I know, that match was amazing and you won tonight. I will happily grant you a rematch at our next PPV "OCW: Unbeatable". However, you will need to win next week. You'll be facing an opponent of Benton's choosing.

*Kristy nods*

KRISTY  
No problem.

*Walks away. Jamie Lynn takes a breath until being approached by Mallik and Vincent, the two new hires from "Retribution". They're saying something in Japanese.*

JAMIE LYNN  
Oh yes, I hired you guys, Japanese Dream. Look, I'm very, and look you need to, you guys have a match right now.

*The two look at each other*

JAPANESE DREAM (SAME TIME)  
MATCH?

*Jamie Lynn points to the path that leads to the ring and Jamie Lynn takes another breath as the intern walks over.*

INTERN  
Coffee?

JAMIE LYNN  
Please…

INTERN  
Okay, by the way, there's a limo parked outside and it's running.

*She closes her eyes.*

JAMIE LYNN  
I can only guess that one of two people would be in there.

**RING SIDE**

*The Japanese Dream is in the middle of the ring while staff is still taking down the set.*

MEAT  
Guys, we're not all cleaned up. Mind?

*The team does not listen as Meat enters the ring.*

Do these guys speak English? Where do I dial "One"?

*Suddenly Meat is attacked by the two.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I'm not sure but I think those guys have the wrong guy.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I think so.

*Mallik is throwing kicks at Meat as Vincent holds him from behind. Vincent drops on his hands and knees as Mallik bounces off the ropes CROSS BODY BY MALLIK! Vincent bounces off the ropes and drops a somersault leg drop.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
If Meat was supposed to fight tonight, I doubt he knew about it.

*"You Can't See Me" by John Cena hits. JAY RIZZO EMERGES FROM THE BACK!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
JAY RIZZO!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
He's back after being injured.

*Jay runs down the ramp and straight into the ring.*

**Handicap Match**  
**Japanese Dream vs. Jay Rizzo**

*Jay downs Mallik with a punch. Same goes for Vincent. Mallik comes after but SPINNING ATOMIC DROP BY JAY! Vincent charges in but Jay tosses him into the turnbuckle and SPINNING ATOMIC DROP ON HIM!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
He's making short work of the Japanese Dream.

*Mallik charges in and Jay catches him with a power slam. He then grabs Vincent and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor. He sees Mallik up, gets him up…FU! Goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "You Can't See Me" hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Quick work by the returning Jay Rizzo.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner by Pin fall…JAY RIZZO!

*Jay celebrates briefly before leaving the ring and heading back. Meat gets up and looks around. Meat looks at Mallik and Vincent, grabs Mallik and tosses him out of the ring. Meat then leaves the ring as well.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well Meat wanted them out.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Everyone is cheering for Jay Rizzo over his return. Kristy gives Jay a kiss while many more hug and high five the guy. Meat is right behind him.*

MEAT  
YEAH! Best "Meat Locker" yet.

*Everyone is giving love to Jay while he stands there.*

Okay cheer on that guy, I'll be waiting.

*The Intern walks over.*

INTERN  
Hi, Meat?

MEAT  
Need an autograph kid?

INTERN  
Umm no, Ms Lynn told me to give this to you.

*Hands him a Manila folder and then walks away. Meat shrugs and opens it, after a few moments he drops the entire folder.*

MEAT  
I'm…okay you left…but…I'm being sued for copyright infringement? How?

**PARKING LOT**

*The limo is still there and still running*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Who is in there?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
We got word that Genuin is in the building, locked in his room.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Is the new OCW Chairman inside?

**RING SIDE**

**TAG MATCH**  
**Blood Angels vs. Team Beer**

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits. Damien Cross emerges with giant cross in hand alongside Baal and John Walters*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This next match is a tag team match and scheduled for one fall. Coming to the ring along with Damien Cross, representing the Blood Angels, BAAL AND JOHN WALTERS!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Looks like Damien Cross will not be getting his hands dirty tonight.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Considering how Team Beer has been in their hair for so long, why not have the help deal with them?

*Baal and John enter the ring as Damien holds the cross high in the air.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Many consider Damien to be a Prophet, others a Bully. Damien believes that he is doing God's work by taking down all sinners.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Safe to say Team Beer isn't very high on Damien's buddy list.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I don't think he has a buddy list.

*Psychostick's "Beer Song" hits. Coop and Remer emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Their opponents…Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!

*Team Beer cracks a couple beers and chugs them at the top of the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Team Beer managed to pin both Damien and Baal at "Retribution", granted Marvin helped them.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well now Team Beer can prove it was not a fluke. They just need to win tonight.

*Team Beer slides into the ring. Music dies and the bell rings. Legal men to start are John Walters and Coop.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
After this we have our Main Event.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
We also have yet to hear from Genuin since his victory against Sully at "Retribution".

*Coop goes to grapple. John ducks under and goes for a German Suplex. CONNECTS! John gets up as Coop gets on his knees and ROUNDHOUSE kicks to Coop's abdomen. All connect until Coop lays on his back. John goes for the pin.*

1…

*Coop kicks out and John goes back to stomping on Coop.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Interesting thing, Sully Sphinx went on the record recently to say that Team Beer, well, he thinks they're Tag Title material.

*John gets Coop to his knees. Bounces off the ropes and KICK TO THE KIDNEYS! Coop yells in pain as Remer cheers him on.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The Tag Champions being Dynamite Dan Patterson and Ted Nugent Thomas, I'm sorry but they would kill Team Beer.

*Bow and Arrow lock applied to Coop. Coop struggles as John cranks down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
So who do you think is Chairman?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well it's supposedly someone in a limo. So that rules either of us out. It's a stock holder and it's not Marvin or Jamie Lynn.

*John lets go, bounces off the ropes and rolling snap mare. John then walks over and tags in Baal.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh no, this is bad.

*Baal enters the ring and grabs Coop by the head. He gets Coop up and CHOKE TOSS across the ring. Baal walks over to Coops body and another choke toss across the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Baal has been an indestructible force since he started here.

*Baal steps on Coop's back and walks on him. Baal gets Coop on his feet, grabs him by the throat and CHOKESLAM!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
He's done.

*Baal looks over and does a double take. REMER HAS DAMIEN DOWN! Also the giant cross is broken. Baal yells in anger, tags in John and leaves the ring after Remer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
And that is why Baal has never been up for a major title. He is devoted to Damien.

*Remer runs up the ramp as Baal chases after. Coop is slowly recovering as the Referee checks on Damien and look over at Baal and Remer. John Grabs Coop and gets him on his shoulders and starts spinning.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
John trying to pick up where Baal left off.

*Coop is let go and he backs into the ropes. Remer runs down the ramp and Baal chases after still. John and the referee look over. Coop comes in and KICKS TO THE BALLS! John is frozen and drops to the mat.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
What the…that is not legal.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Did the referee see?

*Coop rolls him up for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and the fans cheer loud while "The Beer Song" plays.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Team Beer got away with it! Wow…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Blood Angels have been using brute force to take people down, I never thought I'd say this but…the good guys won by cheating.

*Remer enters the ring and hugs Coop. The referee grabs both their hands and raises them in victory.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Hate to break the moment but…I just got a message that the Acting OCW Chairman JUST ENTERED THE BUILDING!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Seriously?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
That's right, nobody saw who it was but the limo is empty.

*Coop and Remer crack open some beers and chugs them in celebration.*

**GENUIN'S ROOM**

*Close up of Genuin sitting down and holding the title belt.*

GENUIN  
Yeah I know but this was not supposed to happen like this. Tom was supposed to be taken out for awhile, not TAKEN OUT FOR AWHILE! We need to rethink our strategy.

MALE VOICE  
You think I haven't considered that?

*The camera pans over to show THE HOODED MAN FROM "RETRIBUTION"*

GENUIN  
Well let's consider the facts: this is a serious crime, somebody needs to go down or all of us will.

MALE VOICE  
Not to mention Sully is now driven to take down everyone until the one responsible is known. In all honesty, he will do more damage to himself.

GENUIN  
So what do we do?

*waits*

I have a match in just a little while. I'm texting Kratos to get ready.

*Genuin texts*

You need to figure this out, you said that you would become the Acting Chairman.

MALE VOICE  
I know, I was not voted in. Now we need to just bury this somehow.

GENUIN  
Okay, what is your plan?

MALE VOICE  
…I have an idea…

**RING SIDE**

*Bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This next match, is our MAIN EVENT!

*Cheers*

**MAIN EVENT**  
**Genuin/Kratos vs. Marvin/?**

*"It's a fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This match is a tag team match, coming to the ring, along with OCW Xtreme Champion Jamie Benton, he is the OCW Champion…GENUIN!

*Genuin emerges from the back and holds the title belt high over his head.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
That's our champion there, I'd like to remind everyone also this: Genuin did not drive the car, the masked man did.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
He is an accessory to a felony.

*"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven hits. The pyro hits and Kratos emerges from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
His partner…KRATOS!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Your thoughts?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I'm just shocked Kratos didn't drive the car or at least finish Tom off.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
That's not his style, Kratos wants something to pick on later. Killing means an end to that, he loves to torture.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
He's done plenty of that.

*Kratos circles around the ring keeping an eye on Genuin. Genuin hands Benton his belt and Benton leaves the ring with it. "The Game" by Disturbed hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
To this guy here!

*Marvin emerges from the back and gets a huge pop.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Marvin Keith, Kratos has done a lot of torturing toward Marvin. At "Retribution" Kratos proved that he was the better man after manipulating Marvin by using Marvin's anger. With that, Kratos outlasted Marvin and got Marvin to screw Bastian over in the process.

*Marvin runs to the ring and slides inside. Marvin eyes Genuin but then looks over at Kratos while asking for a mic. He is given one as music dies.*

MARVIN  
Kratos, I will f*****g kill you.

*Huge pop as Kratos watches from outside the ring*

Also Genuin, I want you now to tell me who that masked man was. However, I want to kick your ass first. That way I can beat down two people I hate religiously and then get what I want.

*Genuin laughs*

You think that's funny? I got something that will make you laugh hard. Ladies and gentlemen, my partner tonight, a man that Genuin injured awhile back.

*"TNT" by ACDC hits and a big pop.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Really?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
First Jay Rizzo comes back and now…

*Out from the back, TNT, Lucky and DYNAMITE DAN PATTERSON!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
The tag team champions!

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
His opponent, one half of the OCW Tag Team Champions…DYNAMITE DAN PATTERSON!

*Dynamite hands his belt to Lucky and hurries into the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin injured Dynamite after he made a huge claim about being the future of OCW and wanting to hold two titles at once.

*Music dies as Marvin eyes Kratos and Dynamite onto Genuin. The bell rings and Marvin is the legal man on his team. Kratos and Genuin debate for awhile and KRATOS IS THE LEGAL MAN! HUGE POP!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Really?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Marvin is getting what he wants.

*Marvin is in a state of awe. The bell rings.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Here we go.

*Marvin wastes no time and tackles Kratos then and there, throwing lefts and rights. Kratos counters with a guillotine choke, but Marvin powers out of it and starts stomping away. Kratos backs away and tags Genuin in. Genuin hops in, Kratos gets on the apron…GENUIN TAGS KRATOS! Big pop*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin's making Kratos do it!

*Genuin rolls out of the ring and heads over to commentary*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin is…joining us?

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
Consider it a cameo. Kratos needs to know who is boss.

*Marvin charges after, Kratos evades by hopping off the apron and grabbing the legs. Marvin falls back and is dragged outside. Kratos starts punching away at Marvin's head.*

1…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well we've all been waiting for this.

*Kratos kicks Marvin in the gut and TOSSES HIM INTO THE COMMENTARY TABLE!*

2…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh my god…you okay Billy?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I'm good but-

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
GET HIM!

3…

*Kratos hops onto the table and gets Marvin to his feet*

4…

*Dynamite comes over, grabs Genuin and SMASHES HIM INTO THE TABLE HEAD FIRST! Genuin loses the head set, Dynamite grabs him and ANOTHER HEAD SMASH!*

5…

*Kratos has Marvin for the choke slam. Fans are giving a mixed reaction.*

6…

*Genuin backs away from Dynamite. DYNAMITE KICK! Genuin evades the attack and HOLLYWOOD DREAMS! Marvin breaks out of Kratos's attempt and throws several rights only to get a right back.*

7…

*Kratos throws another right and MANGELER! The table shatters on impact.*

8…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
DAMN!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Nice work by Marvin, but we just lost our table. Somewhere, the Spanish announce team is laughing.

*Marvin starts to get up and HOLLYWOOD DREAMS!*

9…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin is the only man standing here.

10!

*Bell rings as Genuin gets his title belt.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Double count out.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Least we had Marvin face Kratos…even if it was only for a little while.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This had to be a taste of things to come. This match was way too big for one fight.

*Camera shows a good look at all the damage. "Light a Fire" by Aiden hits*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The GM Billy.

*Jamie Lynn emerges from the back, Intern is following. Jamie Lynn grabs the mic and orders the music stop. Music dies.*

JAMIE LYNN  
Nice work Marvin, you knocked out Kratos. Maybe next time you can win but oh well. I would like SULLY SPHINX to come down here. I want to discuss right now his future within this company.

*Genuin stops everything he's doing and gets a seat.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin's not gonna miss this one.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Not surprised.

*The fans cheer for a few moments until THE LIGHTS GO OUT! The fans scream and cheer until the lights come back on and SULLY IS RIGHT THERE! He just stares into Jamie Lynn's eyes. With mic already in hand.*

SULLY  
Jamie Lynn, you've wanted to do this since day one. So just get it over with. By the way, I know who hit Tom.

*Big cheer*

JAMIE LYNN  
Well great, who is it?

SULLY  
Wasn't too hard to find out, surprised you didn't know. I mean, he works right under you.

*Camera focuses on the Intern for a moment.*

BILLY  
Who is he talking about?

SULLY  
My place here is with Tom, not with you. Also, who else here is going to fight for the belt? Who? Marvin is busy with Kratos, Kristy wants Kratos but is after the Xtreme title too, you want me gone and none of the other rookies are ready for that fight. I am the best man for that spot and at "Retribution", I proved it by giving these fans one of the best fights ever since OCW came back.

*Big cheer as Marvin and Kratos get up and watch while recovering.*

JAMIE LYNN  
That it? Even if we lose out by losing you, that leaves an opportunity for anyone to grab. So you know what? We do not need you Sully. Nobody here needs you, people may want you, but I can say now that within not even a month your spot will be filled and the people will cheer for another "hero".

*The two stare down*

SULLY  
Then what are you waiting for? Do it.

*Big cheers from the fans and a chant of "Please Keep Sully"*

DO IT!

*The chants continue as Jamie Lynn backs a bit*

JAMIE LYNN  
Okay, Sully Sphinx, you…

*Jamie Lynn's mic has been cut. She looks confused. Sully hands her his.*

Thank…

*The mic was cut again*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Technical issues?

*"When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
That's not the music of anyone I know of.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Is it the new Chairman?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Either that or at least an interesting new face in OCW.

*Jamie Lynn grabs another mic but that one has been cut too.*

UNKNOWN  
No Jamie.

*The fans cheer as all eyes are on the entrance ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Who is it?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This person has already hired names and has even cut off Jamie Lynn…who…

*TWO WOMEN EMERGE FROM THE BACK! HUGE CHEER! Marvin's jaw drops and Sully is speechless.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Is that? BILLY! Is that who I think it is?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
The girl in the suit, that's the new chairman? Jules…THAT'S FOXY PEREZ! Fox is here with Key!

*Huge cheer from the fans. Kratos looks at Marvin and laughs hard.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Foxy Perez, the ex-wife of Marvin Keith and the girl that Kratos has been talking about. This is the Acting Chairman?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
She's here with Key, a fellow member of the Perez family and one of the most deadly ones as well.

*Key and Fox enter the ring. Sully and Jamie are staring at them as Fox has a mic. She walks over looking serious as the music dies. Jamie Lynn takes the mic from her and Fox orders the mic be cut. It is cut and the fans cheer loud. Kratos is now doing victory laps around the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, carnage has hit and a bomb has been dropped. We have a new Chairman and…I don't know what else to say.

*Jamie Lynn and Fox stare down*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
We only have a few seconds left, but this is the biggest bomb dropped yet!

*Fade to black*


	2. War 2

*The screen goes right to where the last episode left off.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, we were cut off last week due to time constraints. We will now show you the last couple minutes of War.

*The fans are cheering as Jamie Lynn stares at the new OCW Chairman, Foxy Perez along with Key; Key is sitting on the top turnbuckle keeping an eye on both Jamie Lynn and Sully. Foxy motions for the mic.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh Jamie Lynn is screwed.

*Foxy gets the mic back as the fans chant "Oh My God!" Foxy is about to speak but instead smiles and embraces the cheers.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Foxy Perez, Marvin Keith's ex-wife and an international sensation along with many members of her family.

FOX  
OKAY! THANK YOU!

*Big cheer*

I only just found out a few hours ago that I was voted in as the new acting OCW Chairman. That time I have been calling everyone and making as much effort as possible so I hope you loved the show, I will address everyone next week.

*Fox motions for Sully to give Jamie Lynn his mic. Sully shrugs and hands it over. Jamie Lynn takes it.*

JAMIE LYNN  
Thank you, Fox we've known each other a long time and I think we can do good business together. If you could let me just finish this bit of -

FOX  
No.

*Big cheer! Sully laughs as Jamie Lynn does a double take*

JAMIE LYNN  
This has been a long time coming and -

FOX  
No. Sully will get his rematch.

*The fans cheer loud and stand up while Genuin looks as if he has been insulted.*

However…however, we do not give handouts, we give opportunities. Sully you can have your rematch like we discussed over the phone; however, I want you to put something on the line as well.

*Sully takes Jamie Lynn's mic from her.*

SULLY  
Alright, well from what I get, Genuin won by a hair and all due to his training. I wonder what would happen if I did the same thing. I wonder how much ass I would kick if I took a refresher course. Fox, make the match at the end of the quarter and I PROMISE the biggest battle ever!

FOX  
Done!

*The fans cheer again*

However again Sully! I want you to tell me, right now, what you are sacrificing to get that match!

*Sully looks at Genuin, then at the fans, then at Jamie Lynn and finally at Fox.*

SULLY  
If I get this match Fox, against whoever is OCW Champion, I will make it…I will make it my retirement match.

*The cheers die down a bit.*

I want to leave OCW, as champion. Now if you don't mind, I have to go see a stubborn old man and get him a beer. I have some training to do.

*Sully leaves the ring as the fans go silent for a bit…and then slowly begin cheering for Sully out of respect.*

**RING SIDE**

*Camera goes right to Billy Winn and Big Julius.*

BILLY  
Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to War, I'm Billy Winn.

JULIUS  
I'm Big Julius and right now Sully Sphinx is not here. Right now he is at Grant Keith's training camp preparing for his eventual battle for the Champion.

*"When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls begins playing. The camera pans over to the entrance ramp where Fox and Key emerge from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Here is our new OCW Chairman, I've tried to get word on her plans with OCW for some time and all I have received is "Change is coming" and "Time for change".

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
It's cryptic, but if anyone knows how to be authority and to get the fans going - - look no further.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
The Perez Family is all about tradition, honor and have a love for the business that knows no bounds.

*Key slides into the ring as Fox takes the stairs and enters casually.*

JUIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
She's about to address the OCW and all the fans.

*The music dies and Key gives Fox the mic. The fans keep cheering and Fox embraces it by motioning them to get louder. The fans do so. Fox then gets ready to speak and - - "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
What is this?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The OCW Champion apparently has words too.

*Genuin emerges from the back in an expensive suit and holds up the OCW Title right before the green pyro hits. Jamie Benton follows wearing a suit as well and holding the Xtreme Title. Fox looks unimpressed as the duo walk down the ramp and soon enter the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I cannot understand why he feels the need to interrupt Fox's address to OCW, he pretty much got everything he wanted. Sully isn't here, he announces retirement and he won't be fighting Sully for months as long as he keeps the belt.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Lets see what he has to say before passing judgment.

*Benton gives Genuin the mic as the OCW Champion enters the ring. Genuin then holds up the Title in front of his new boss right before his music dies. The fans are booing him.*

GENUIN  
I know only five-year-olds love this saying, but the champ is here!

*More boos as the Champion and Chairman stare down. Finger Eleven's "Slow Chemical" hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Here we go!

*The pyro hits! Kratos comes from the back. Fox and Genuin watch as the big man enters the ring and tells Benton to get him a mic. Genuin motions not to as the music dies again.*

GENUIN  
Kratos, Benton is mine. We talked about this.

*Kratos leans into the mic*

KRATOS  
Fine, RICARDO! I NEED A MIC!

*A little Mexican man runs down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Ha! What the hell?

*The little man gets up the stairs and hands the mic over. Kratos takes it*

KRATOS  
Don't get in the ring, people get hurt in the ring. You did good, trust me; Benton is proof that any monkey can do this job.

*Ricardo nods and goes down the steps.*

Nice huh? Okay, why are we here? Oh right.

GENUIN  
I got this! Fox, Kratos and Benton here are with me and we run this place. Benton and I have deposits down for our titles so if you take these away without losing them clean, we will sue.

*Fox watches with zero emotion*

Now you can stand there looking like a Mexican Kristen Stewart, or you can just quit your job now and let us take our rightful spots.

FOX  
Are you done?

GENUIN  
I'm never done, I am the Champion and I plan to stay that way until Sully Sphinx and every other wannabe knows it!

KRATOS  
YEAH!

GENUIN  
So just leave the ring and do what we say.

KRATOS  
YEAH!

*Genuin gives Kratos a look then back to Fox.*

GENUIN  
Also, what is with the bodyguard or whatever that is supposed to be?

*Booing as Key stares him down.*

KRATOS  
It's Key, Fox and Key are Tag Partners as well as family. You know the HHBA?

GENUIN  
Do you mind?

KRATOS  
Well I am a huge fan. Not to mention I have a lot of hate for her ex and lots of love for her sexy relatives.

GENIUN  
Yeah but we can do and deal with both later.

KRATOS  
Yeah but she clearly has a plan for you.

*Genuin's mood changes*

I mean look at her, you beat Sully clean in the middle of the ring and she's not even scared of you.

*Genuin looks at Fox as she crosses her arms. The fans start cheering.*

GENUIN  
Fine, what do you have in mind for me?

FOX  
Two things really: first you're fighting tonight in six man tag action, you three against the Tag Champions and the ex you love to hate.

*Big cheer as Genuin nods*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
There we go!

FOX  
Also we all know you guys know who drove the car who hit Tommy. So, whoever can tell me and prove it - - will be Guest GM Next Week.

*Big Cheer as all three's eyes widen.*

Think of it, being able to make up the entire card. You could have Marvin and Kristy fighting the entire roster, or have all Sully's friends against the worst opponents under the most deadly rules and all up to you. All you need to do is…confess. Jamie Lynn needs a vacation anyway.

*The fans are cheering*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh my god, isn't that exactly what they wanted?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
One night where they rule the promotion? I think I want to take a personal day.

FOX  
Your only chance, Billy said it best that this is what you wanted.

*Kratos holds the mic to his mouth and takes a moment, Genuin and Benton stare at him*

KRATOS  
The Perez Family is all about loyalty and I look up to your Family, I'm not talking.

*Mixed reaction as Benton gets a mic*

BENTON  
Yeah same here, your Family policy Ms Perez.

GENUIN  
It's Sean Adams, it's right in my locker room wearing the same stuff he wore that night.

KRATOS  
DUDE!

FOX  
POLICE! GO!

*Genuin goes for the handshake but Fox holds up a finger to wait a minute.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
What…

**BACKSTAGE**

*Sean is seen being handcuffed in the very setup Genuin stated. He is then taken away as the roster just watches in shock of it, including his Daughter Marie.*

**RING SIDE**

*Fox and Genuin shake hands while Benton and Kratos watch in shock.*

FOX  
A deal is a deal, now get out.

*Genuin nods and leaves, telling Benton to follow. Kratos stays in the ring looking dazed and confused while Fox stares him down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin just blew the whole plan that Kratos pretty much led.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
We will see him later on in the Main Event, but damn.

*Kratos looks at Genuin and then back at Fox. Then looks at Genuin as if he is getting angry and leaves the ring while Key smiles. Fox playfully dusts off her hands and gets ready to speak.*

FOX  
If anyone here thinks for a moment that I will be a pushover or even an easy obstacle of any kind you are dead wrong. I am promising change here in the OCW and that begins tonight. So opening tonight, we are going to have two of the most underrated people in the back fight under hardcore rules.

*Cheers*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I'm loving it.

FOX  
I set the bar high and I demand only the best for you people. I'm not going to stand here and talk anymore, you didn't come here for that. You came to watch a fight and with that I hope you love it.

*"When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls hits as Key and Fox bump knuckles and leave the ring.*

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**HARDCORE MATCH**  
**KRISTY VS. BAAL**

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This match is scheduled for one fall and will be under Hardcore Rules!

*Kristy emerges from the back*

Starting tonight, coming down the ramp now…KRISTY!

*Kristy heads to the ring as if with a purpose.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Welcome back to War and tonight we are seeing some Hardcore action.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Last week Jamie Lynn told Kristy she can have a rematch for the Xtreme title IF she wins tonight.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
We found out earlier as well that it was announced her opponent was hand chosen by Fox.

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits and Baal emerges from the back alone.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Her opponent, representing The Blood Angels…"THE DEMON" BAAL!

*Kristy stretches in the ring as Baal stares her down while getting to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Okay this is interesting, no Damien or Johnny? That's not how these guys roll. Normally you fight one, you fight everyone.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
That is odd, I would believe under Hardcore Rules they would have taken advantage it what that allows them to do.

*Baal enters the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Okay now some may think that it's horrible to find a big guy like Baal fighting a women, but trust me, Kristy is a deadly one.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
She has been on a bit of a hot streak, even when she loses, her matches are some of the best.

*The music dies and the bell rings. Kristy gets in an attacking stance while Baal just stands there. Kristy sends a thrusting front stomp into Baal's torso. Baal backs a little but appears unphased. Kristy keeps up her stance.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Measuring him up.

*Baal goes to grapple. Kristy evades and throws a low roundhouse kick to his side. Baal goes for a back hand. Kristy evades and sends a few forearms to the head. Baal backs into the corner as the fans cheer. Kristy goes for a monkey flip and…Baal won't budge.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Here comes that strength. Baal is easily one of the strongest guys on the roster here.

*Baal tosses Kristy over the top rope. Kristy holds onto the ropes and stays on the apron. Baal turns around and shoulder attack to the ribs by Kristy. Kristy slingshots over the top rope and over Baal to bounce across the ropes and BACK BODY DROP OVER THE TOP! Kristy hits the floor with a sickening thud.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
DAMN!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Kristy will need to rethink her strategy here, her attacks rely on momentum and using the opponent's weight against them. Baal is moving too slow and is too strong for that to work.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
That's a good point, is she even able to do The Eye Opener on him?

*Kristy slowly gets up. Baal stands by the ropes watching.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Maybe if Baal was on the top rope so highly unlikely. She'll have to focus on submissions if she wants to stand a chance.

*Baal goes between the top and middle rope to grab Kristy by the hair. Kristy counters by bashing Baal's head into the apron. Cheers from the fans as she looks under the ring for weapons. She takes out a steel chair…and tosses it into the ring. She finds a trash can and does the same after finding what she really wants…KENDO STICK! The fans love it as she twirls it around a bit.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The odds just evened a bit.

*Kristy runs around the ring and slides in while Baal watches. Kristy gets in an attacking stance and swings the stick around a bit. Baal is careful not to be hit. Kristy goes for an overhead strike, BAL CATCHES IT! Kristy swings around and EUROPEAN UPPER CUT! Baal backs away and Kristy swings away hitting the big man in the ribs and back until he drops to his knees. Kristy bounces off the ropes, charges and HURRICANRANA FACEBUSTER! Baal rolls onto his back and Kristy goes to springboard.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh we've seen this before.

*Kristy executes a back flip knee attack…CONNECTS RIGHT IN THE FACE! She goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Baal kicks out and rolls onto his stomach. Kristy slides around and GOES FOR THE WIDOWER! Baal keeps his head down, keeping her from applying.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Okay, it looks like that Widower is possible if she can apply it.

*Kristy releases and gets to her feet. She grabs the kendo stick, puts it against his head and SNAPS! Baal backs into the ropes and leans against them. Kristy bounces across the ropes, leaps to strike with the stick and BLACK HOLE SLAM! But Kristy clings to the ropes and gets out and onto the apron free.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Close one there.

*Kristy cracks the stick against Baal's head several times until he backs off and the stick is broken. He looks dazed. Kristy gets on the top rope, flips over and moonsault. Baal catches it but Kristy escapes his grip. She springboards off the middle rope and downward elbow and BAAL GOES DOWN!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
She's got him!

*Goes for the pin*

1…

2…

*Baal kicks out. Kristy gets right back up and grabs the steel chair.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Keep in mind, her Xtreme Title Shot rides on this.

*Baal slowly gets up and gets a chair shot to the face.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Damn, how much punishment does it take to beat this guy?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Normally he runs after anyone that touches Damien, right now though he is in full effect.

*Baal gets up and gets a chair shot to the ribs. She then sets him up for The Eye Opener!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
She's trying it.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Cannot be done.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
She tried everything else.

*She hits A PAY LAY KICK! Baal is off balanced and EYE OPENER…but Baal pulled away and sent her chest first into the turnbuckle. Kristy bounces off and BLACK HOLE SLAM!*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "White Knuckles" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner of this match as a result of a pin fall…"THE DEMON" BAAL!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Another amazing match by Kristy, but tonight was not her night.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I guess no title shot for her.

*Baal rolls out of the ring and begins to limp backstage.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Baal lost a lot of himself in that fight, this was definitely one of his best fights as well.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh yeah, Kristy could have had him with the Widower, however, he had it won after countering the Eye Opener and the rest is in the records.

*Kristy is still out cold in the ring as Baal is now gone.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kratos is walking down the hall and bursts right into Genuin's locker room where Ewa and Val are on his lap.*

GENUIN  
HEY! You ever hear of knocking?

KRATOS  
Yeah well have you ever heard of being a team player? I lead the entire hype of this group and you just sold out our own leader?

GENUIN  
I'm the Champion Kratos, so I am the leader. Sean Adams is nobody compared to us.

VAL  
Damn right, guy's a bigger loser than his daughter.

*Val laughs and high fives Ewa.*

KRATOS  
Gen-

GENUIN  
Look, Sean Adams is just some guy that used to get beaten around by Sully. He held the title once and then lost it right back to HIM. Want to know what that guy was doing after OCW shut down originally? He became a pencil pusher for Tommy Lee, Marvin, Sully and Kristy's chain of Gyms. The guy hardly even trains anymore and set this whole thing up due to him not getting the job given to Jamie Lynn.

KRATOS  
Yeah and if Fox was never voted in that we would be ruling this place.

GENUIN  
Exactly, he failed, once again Sean Adams failed to get results. Only thing he did right was get rid of the old Chairman. Now most of the old guys are gone. If you ask me, I would say WE won by beating Sean.

KRATOS  
…Yeah I kind of see the point.

GENUIN  
Exactly now get ready to fight, I want to make sure these people know that nobody can take us down.

KRATOS  
Okay.

*Kratos walks away and Genuin sighs in relief. Kratos soon comes back.*

By the way, did you say that the reason you're in charge is because you're champion?

GENUIN  
Yeah!

*Kratos gives a smile*

KRATOS  
Okay just checking.

*He leaves shutting the door.*

GENUIN  
Now where were we?

VAL  
Actually our match is next. Come on Ewa, I don't have Sakura here to translate. Knowing her, she's already there holding our spots.

*The two members of "The Entourage" leave. Genuin looks down and then back at the door.*

**RING SIDE**

**VIXEN'S NUMBER ONE CONTENDER BATTLE ROYAL**  
**Marie vs. Traci vs. Ewa vs. Val vs. Sakura vs. Jackie vs. Key**

*Lady Gaga's "I Like it Rough" is playing but nobody is coming out. Already in the ring are Marie Adams and Traci Grey.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Welcome back here and we are being joined by the OCW Vixen's Champion, Ms. Lita Walters.

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Hey guys.

*All three members of The Entourage (Ewa, Val and Sakura) emerge from the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Here comes Entourage, I think the term used here is "fashionably late"?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Lita, you've faced Val before.

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Yeah and it was a win on my behalf, okay? I win.

*The Trio all into the ring as "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne hits. Jackie emerges from the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
You're clearly the competitive type, now what about the others in here?

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Jackie? Too easy, she's not even in a league. I've already beaten Marie and Val, plus I won the belt in a battle royal against all these girls. Where is the challenge?

*Jackie points at the belt right before getting in.*

Dream on Country Girl, dream on.

*"When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
What's this?

*Key emerges from the back in ring gear.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Billy, I'm reading the profile and…Key is fighting tonight. This is her debut here in OCW and she may just become a contender. Your thoughts Lita?

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Bring it on! Eating an international star like Key? That would be interesting.

*Key rolls right into the ring and gets right in the center to look at everyone. The music dies and the bell rings. Everyone charges in after Key! Key connects with an elbow on Marie, knocking her down, and then takes a 5-on-1 assault.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well Key isn't making many friends tonight.

*Key backs into the turnbuckle, gets on middle rope and LEAPS OVER ALL FIVE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
DID YOU SEE THAT? I've only seen Spider Man pull that off. That girl must be Spider Man.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Be careful, one thing you do NOT do with a member of this family, is give one of them room to run.

*Key charges in and GORE ON JACKIE! The remaining four grab Key and start pushing and pulling her toward the ropes. Key battles back with a couple hard forearms to Sakura and Ewa, but Traci and Val grab her and toss her over the top rope and Key holds onto the top rope while just dangling there.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
They almost have her.

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
And I'm not impressed.

*Val grabs Key by the hair as Key was about to skin the cat and instead grabs Val WITH HER LEGS! Val screams for Ewa and Sakura as Key has her over the top rope! Ewa and Sakura rush over to grab Val's legs. Marie goes over and REVERSE DDT ON EWA! Sakura tries to pull Val back in but no luck. Val is over and out.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Val has been eliminated!

*Key re-enters the ring as Val gets to her feet looking angry while referees force her to the back. Sakura slaps Marie hard across the face. Marie sells it well and then TACKLES HER! The fans cheer as Marie and Sakura rolls around the mat ripping at each other.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
CAT FIGHT!

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Of course.

*Traci has Key up out of nowhere, spins her around and ALABAMA SLAM!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
OH! A nice impact.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Hey what happened with her? Wasn't she champion and never lost it or something?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh yes, Traci vacated the title when sent out on Mission for a couple months.

*Jackie gets up and grabs Sakura by the hair and then holds her arms back. The fans cheer as Marie gets up and smiles.*

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Her loss is my gain.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well look at this, tables are turned!

*Marie slaps Sakura across the face. Jackie screams loud loving it. Marie signals for one more, she reaches back…CONNECTS! Jackie lets Sakura go as Ewa runs over, grabs Marie and throws her right over. Marie keeps onto the apron as Traci tries eliminating Key and Jackie attacks Ewa. Sakura gets up, FOREARM TO MARIE! She is out.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Marie Adams has been eliminated!

*Traci Grey comes over and A DOUBLE BACK BODY DROP! Traci is out!*

Traci Grey has been eliminated!

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Like clockwork they all drop like flies, notice that the first two out were former "contenders"? Yeah.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
She's right.

*The final four: Key, Jackie, Ewa and Sakura all stare down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Two members of Entourage against Jackie and Key, are they going to team up here?

*Sakura and Ewa discuss amongst themselves as Jackie looks at Key and Key looks at everyone. Jackie goes to attack Sakura and Key CATCHES Jackie with a right cross to the face before taking on the other two girls. Sakura goes for SIREN'S SONG but Key counters with a jawbreaker. Key then takes a swing at Ewa, Ewa catches it and NEILGADA!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
THAT'S IT! That move has been responsible for more wins than any other move Entourage has.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
If Key gets up from that, I'll be impressed. Especially after taking an Alabama Slam earlier.

*Key stays on the mat as Sakura and Ewa begin double teaming Jackie.*

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
I can't wait until we see the inevitable happen. Eventually if this goes the way it looks, Entourage will have to fight each other. Only one gets the shot.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Very true and Entourage has been close to getting the belt on many occasions.

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Failed every single time.

*Jackie counters with a thumb to the eye of Ewa and SIREN'S SONG ON JACKIE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
There it goes for Jackie.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Siren's Song, a hold Jackie is far too familiar with.

*Jackie battles back by bashing Sakura's back into the corner over and over again. Ewa comes in with a kick to the stomach. Jackie falls to her knees and Sakura gets her on her side as the hold is now in full effect.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
What would you do if you got into Siren's Song Lita?

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
HA! I wouldn't get into it, too smart to fall for that. Obviously Sakura is the most deadly in the group; she should have been taken out first. Instead Key took out the leader, bad choice.

*Ewa yells at Jackie in her foreign tongue as Sakura keep cranking down. Jackie squirms around and manages to angle for head to BITE SAKURA'S ARM! Sakura yell in pain and rolls away releasing the hold as Ewa attacks but Jackie counters by yanking down Ewa's top, exposing her bra.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
WHOA!

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Well it looks like ratings just went way up.

*The fans love it while Ewa is struggling to adjust it back as Key rushes in and GORE ON EWA! Key then grabs her and tosses her up and over. She is out.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Ewa has been eliminated!

*Jackie has Sakura in the corner and sends knee after knee after knee while yelling in anger. Jackie then pulls Sakura toward the center of the ring and GUT WRENCH SUPLEX!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Damn that bitch is mad!

*Jackie walks over to Lita and points at her as Key gets on the top rope. The fans are going crazy and….SWANTON BOMB BY KEY! Jackie grabs Sakura and eliminates her.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Sakura has been eliminated.

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
So much for my hopes and dreams.

*Jackie goes to attack but Key starts off with a face breaker knee smash. Jackie backs into the ropes and Key clotheslines her! Jackie is screaming while Key is trying to eliminate her.*

Okay! Me and Key! One on one! This is the challenge I want!

*Jackie breaks away and gets on the apron. Key comes back in and a right by Jackie. Key comes back with a kick to the gut, which makes Jackie teeter to the edge but holds onto the ropes with both hands. Key goes to grab her hair and Jackie counters with a shoulder attack to the ribs followed with A BACK BODY DROP! Key goes up and luckily lands onto the apron.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Two close calls!

*The two girls trade blows back and forth until Key comes in with an Enziguri Kick that send Jackie in between the top and middle ropes back inside the ring. Key unties her hair and takes a breath while the fans cheer. Key heads to the top turnbuckle!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
ONE MORE SWANTON! This is what finished Sakura.

*SWANTON BY KEY AND…Jackie evaded! Key rolls on impact and gets onto her feet fast. Key goes for the GORE! Jackie evades but Key springboards from the middle to the top rope and JACKIE WITH A DROPKICK! Key falls on to the apron with only one hand holding on! Jackie charges in with a knee attack and KEY IS OUT! The bell rings and the fans are going crazy while "Girlfriend" hits!*

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
Are you kidding me?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh my god! Jackie with everything she had takes out Key to become Number One Contender!

*Key is back on her feet as Jackie is using the ropes to hold herself up. Jackie's hair is a mess, she is sweating, out of breath and celebrating.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner of this match and Number One Contender…JACKIE!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
At "Unbeatable" it is going to be Lita Walters against Jackie Bartlett!

*Key slides back into the ring while Jackie wipes her eyes. Key gets right in the middle of the ring with a smile on her face…and reaches out for the handshake. The fans love it while Jackie hesitantly reaches out as well. THEY SHAKE HANDS! Key then raises Jackie's hand in victory as Jackie smiles wide.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Now that's sportsmanship right there.

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
I agree, I cannot wait to do the same if she remains conscious.

**BACKSTAGE**

*The Entourage all look furious as they walk down the hall.*

SAKURA  
WE WERE SO CLOSE!

*Ewa screams in Polish.*

VAL  
It's that entire "Key" thing, who the hell does she think she is?

SAKURA  
I bet she's just well liked by the Chairman, maybe she'll hire people by their looks. Oh…or how colorful those stupid masks look.

*They walk over to the catering table near the coffee.*

VAL  
Oh my god those masks, so ug-OH!

*Someone bumped into her. The camera reveals it was Jamie Lynn's Intern.*

INTERN  
I'm really sorry, I didn't see you.

VAL  
You didn't-

SAKURA  
OH MY GOD! She spilled coffee on your shirt!

*Intern's eyes widen and instantly looks upset while Val looks at a small coffee stain and then angrily back at the Intern.*

INTERN  
I'm really sorry, umm…Jamie Lynn wanted coffee while looking over the new contracts for the new hires. I'm just trying to do my job.

VAL  
Doing your job?

INTERN  
I said I was sorry, I know the people in wardrobe can take care of it no problem.

VAL  
ARE YOU TALKING DOWN TO ME?

INTERN  
No.

SAKURA  
She's so talking down to you Val, who are you?

VAL  
You are so fired.

INTERN  
Please, I really want to keep my job.

*Val takes the coffee from her and drinks some.*

VAL  
Keep your job?

SAKURA  
Val?

*Ewa tries tapping on Val's shoulder*

VAL  
Keep this.

*Val tosses the hot coffee all over the Intern's shirt.*

INTERN  
AH! Oh God!

VAL  
You are nothing here Intern!

*Camera reveals Jamie Lynn standing right next to her.*

Tell her Sakura! ...Sakura?

*Val turns around and sees the General Manager right there. In shock, Val drops the cup while Jamie Lynn crosses her arms.*

JAMIE LYNN  
Okay there are two things here I don't like: first off you drank MY coffee and secondly you're harassing my personal help.

VAL  
I…I…

JAMIE LYNN  
You lost your match! Being a sore loser means nothing, but what you act like this?

*Jamie Lynn takes a moment to think.*

You know what? I have a solution. Next week the three of you will face off against Key, Jackie and…Lita in a Six Person Tag Match.

*Val nods*

Oh and the one that loses…cannot wrestle for the rest of the quarter.

*All three drop their jaws as Jamie Lynn motions for the Intern to follow her.*

**RING SIDE**

*Jason Derulo's "In My Head" is playing as Meat stands in the ring.*

MEAT  
WELCOME TO THE MEAT LOCKER! I am of course the main man who is no more or less than 100% pure solid Meat. You may notice there isn't a carpet or furniture or even that cool LCD Screen showing my Awesome Logo. It appears I am being sued for Copyright Infringement. Until I learn who this person is and how I'm copying him or her, we have to make cutbacks. My guest tonight is one of many underrated names in the back, he is an amazing specimen and a force to be reckoned with. This man returned to OCW after an injury just a week ago and he is here today. LADIES AND GENTS! JAY RIZZO!

*"My Time Is Now" by John Cena hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I enjoy this segment.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Me too but I would love to hear what Jay has to say about everything that's happened since the injury.

*Jay emerges from the back and the fans cheer for him. He rushes into the ring and slides under the bottom rope. They shake hands and Meat has a huge smile on his face while the music dies.*

MEAT  
Wow, you're easily the biggest name I've had on this show. I mean you're a big name in the Independents, had five star matches with Tommy Lee and Sully Sphinx and also dating our own Kristy. I mean you could be OCW Champion within the next few months on average.

JAY  
Thank you, Kristy and I recently broke up actually.

*Some boos*

MEAT  
Dude…you at least getting with some of the new Vixens? I mean Key may be interesting, or Sakura if you're into those holds -

JAY  
No, look bottom line is the past can be a real speed bump sometimes. I'm here by contract restrictions and honestly I just want to raise hell and beat down everyone. I don't care about the titles or any award, I just want to tear this place apart.

*Meat takes a moment*

MEAT  
You mean…you don't want to be here? Why not?

JAY  
Because what I was promised and what I got are two totally different things, now I'm not picky…but I am upset that I was lied to and now legally obligated to compete.

MEAT  
Yeah but Tommy Lee isn't around right now, The Perez Family took over.

*A blonde girl walks down the ramp.*

Okay this just got way more interesting. I'm sorry Jay but-

*Jay grabs Meat and FU! Jay then gets right back up and takes the mic.*

JAY  
That's what I'm talking about, I deserve better treatment than this. So as of right now, I am declaring everyone here a target.

*"My Time Is Now" hits and Jay leaves. Meat just lays there as the girl enters the ring and places a folder on his chest. She then takes the mic.*

GIRL  
Meat, hi, I represent the man suing you. He would like these changes made to your segment.

*The girl drops the mic and leaves. Meat does not move his back but opens the folder and looks at the papers inside. His eyes shoot open and go to grab a mic while trying everything to stand up. He leans on the ropes.*

MEAT  
HEY! Whoa! This is the guy? THIS is the guy that is suing me? You know what? I'm not changing a thing! Next week I will have everything back as it should be and Next Week…HE CAN BE MY GUEST! Okay? He and I can dispute this man to awesome man. Tell him that super hot law girl that I didn't care to get a name for. HIT MY MUSIC!

*"Lets Go" by Shawn Desmond hits. Meat looks confused as this is not his music.*

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**BACKSTAGE**

*Coop and Remer walk over to Fox's office door.*

COOP  
You sure about this?

REMER  
Okay, they said we can't do the Field Goal but Blood Angels can get away with everything?

*They stare down*

COOP  
Okay that's true.

REMER  
Yeah dude, they didn't go too far. They've been going too far.

*Remer goes for the door.*

COOP  
Dude, you can't just barge in.

REMER  
Why not? The stars do it all the time.

COOP  
We're not the biggest names here, she could fire us.

REMER  
Damn, okay, should we like…knock?

COOP  
Yeah knocking sounds good.

REMER  
What if she's, you know, doing some…thing.

COOP  
Some…thing?

REMER  
You know, I mean she is a divorcee and in a place of power. She could have a guy in there and-

COOP  
and we could walk in on them?

REMER  
Or interrupt them during.

*They stare down*

COOP  
We totally didn't think this through.

REMER  
Yeah…

*The camera pans over to show the Intern now wearing street clothes.*

INTERN  
What are you doing?

*Both of them stare at her and check her out at the same time.*

Coop & Remer  
Nothing…

INTERN  
You know there's a sign that says "Walk Ins Are Welcome," right?

*The two look over and see the sign. The Intern opens the door.*

See? OH MY GOD!

*Shuts the door and walks away*

EW!

COOP  
Knew this was a bad idea, come on man.

*The start walking away*

REMER  
She's kind of hot.

COOP  
She's kind of jail bait.

REMER  
Fair.

*Camera pans over and MARVIN KEITH comes out and walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

**THREE WAY TAG TEAM DANCE**  
**TEAM BEER VS. JAPANESE DREAM VS. BODY BROTHERS**

*"Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO hits. Japanese Dream is already in the ring.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This match is for one fall and is a Three Way Tag Team Dance. Coming down to the ring for their official debut…the team of Alex and Khad…THE BODY BROTHERS!

*The two emerge from the back and get side by side. They then do some poses as the pyro hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
What the hell was going on in that room?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I have no idea but right now we have Tag action.

*The two head down the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
So what do you know about these guys Billy?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well the bulky one is Khad the other is Alex, they're bothers and they work out a lot.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Amazing Billy.

*The two enter the ring and pose in the center. The sound of a beer opening is heard and fans begin to cheer as Psychostick's "Beer Song" plays. Coop and Remer emerge from the back, each with a beer in each hand. They stand side by side like the Body Brother did and they chug both beers at the same time. Roughly half on the beer actually gets in their mouths and they wear the rest while slamming the cans on the ramp.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Their opponents, the team of Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Okay now these guys try plenty just to get over. Last week they tried a new move they're calling "The Field Goal," basically it's a hyped up low blow.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
It's an illegal move, rules are rules.

*Team Beer enters the ring and cheers on the ground.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Please explain to me then everything Blood Angels do then.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Bending the rules and not getting caught.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Your twisted take on legality is…startling.

*Remer gets to his corner while the other two teams debate who goes in first.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
So everyone knows, three way tag team dance follows the same rules as a triple threat. However, tag rules still apply.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I got to say, these past wins on Team Beer have made them much more confident than before.

*Bell rings*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I noticed that too.

*Legal people are Coop, Mallik and Khad. Khad sits back as Coop and Mallik lock up. Mallik with a headlock and Coop counters by pushing him toward the ropes. Mallik bounces off and Coop gets him on his shoulders for an ALPINE SPIN! The fans love it as Coop spins around. The Body Brothers are enjoying the show given to them.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Got to admit, he's a very entertaining individual.

*Mallik leans against the ropes as Vincent tags himself in and BIG BOOT BY KHAD! Mallik goes out of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Now that was some impact right there.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I kind of feel bad for them, the Japanese Dream worked hard to get here and they never win.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Until they come up with a Light Heavyweight Title here, this is it.

*Vincent hops over the top rope and Military press by Khad. The fans cheer as Khad walks around the ring with Vincent. Alex tags himself in as Khad gets in the center of the ring. Alex kneels down and Khad drops Vincent to the front ON THE KNEE!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
The power of these guys.

*Khad leaves the ring as the two guys laugh. Alex tosses Vincent out of the ring and then looks over at Coop.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
And then there were two!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
You can imagine the Tag Team Champions: TNT and Dynamite are watching this. Dynamite officially cleared to wrestle as of last week.

*Coop and Alex lock up and Alex tosses Coop into the ropes. Coop holds on and Alex goes for the Big Boot and Coop Evades! Alex now has the top rope pressing against his crotch.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
OH! NOT GOOD!

*Coop takes initiative as throwing as many punches as he can on Alex. Alex soon gets back in the ring all the way. Coop bounces off the ropes and connects with a knee to the gut. Alex buckles over as Coop whips him to the ropes. Coop with a clothesline and Alex ducks. Alex goes for the spear but Coop evades. Alex bounces off the ropes again and BLACK HOLE SLAM BY BAAL!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
WHAT THE HELL!

*the bell rings as Damien, John Walters and Lita Walters enter the ring and begin attacking Coop and Alex. Remer and Khad head in as well and work to save their respective partners. Coop looks around as Baal stares him down while Khad battles Damien and John and Lita work Remer. Coop looks around and…FIELD GOAL ON BAAL AND IT DOES NOTHING!*

COOP  
COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU? BIONIC?

*Baal grabs Coop by the throat and COOP IS SAVED BY THE JAPANESE DREAM! The two team up to battle Baal with the double team.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Blood Angels wanted a piece of the action but…Japanese Dream is actually useful.

*Baal grabs both of them by the throats and Coop comes in with forearms to the head to make the triple team happen. Remer is taking damage from John and Lita. Damien and Khad are at a stalemate as they go blow to blow. Remer ducks under the two and attacks Damien from behind. Khad takes the hint and DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE ON JOHN AND LITA! Damien power slams Remer to the mat and attacks Coop but Khad intercepts.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
It's like a war in here.

*The fans begin cheering as Baal hits the Black Hole Slam on Vincent. Remer comes from behind and hops on Baal's back to apply a sleeper hold. Coop turns around and SUPER KICK BY A MAN IN BLACK PANTS! Coop is out cold.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Who is this guy?

*The man helps John and Lita up as Baal choke slams Mallik. Only Remer and Khad are left. Khad looks around as The Man and John pull Remer off Baal and toss him out. Khad helps Alex out of the ring and leaves while Remer does the same for Coop.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
That's Doug Konway! He's from the independents!

*"White Knuckles" plays as The Blood Angels celebrate their win.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Looks like a new member for Damien's cause to me.

*Doug walks over to Damien and hugs him. Baal and John do the same as Lita grabs Vincent by the head. She sets him up for TIGER BOMB…SUCCESS!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
We've seen her do this before. Painful in so many ways.

*Doug grabs Mallik and hands him to her. They lock eyes and she smiles as she sets Mallik up…TIGER BOMB!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The Blood Angels are dominant once again.

**BACKSTAGE**

*A young woman with black hair smiles at someone then looks right at the camera.*

RITA  
Hello, I'm Rita. With me now are the OCW Tag Team Champions: TNT and Dynamite.

*Camera pans over showing them.*

Guys, you have a big match up next against the champion and his followers.

DYNAMITE  
Yeah, we came here under the belief that we were defending the titles tonight. That was what Jamie Lynn said, however, Fox comes out and changes it all around. Personally I'm upset we couldn't prove tonight that we are the best OCW has to offer…BUT…tonight we will make an impact. Tonight, I will pin the OCW Champion.

*Big cheer as the Tag Team Champions walk away. Rita then sees Kristy and stops her.*

RITA  
Kristy! A quick word!

*Kristy stops*

You had a chance to become contender to Jamie Benton's Title and failed. Now you had a great match, but now what?

*She takes a deep breath*

KRISTY  
I had a talk with our Chairman, and she has made a very interesting match for next week. It's the only one Genuin cannot touch on his night.

RITA  
Really?

KRISTY  
Yes, the main event next week will be a gauntlet match. Every member of the Male Roster will be in and the remaining two will fight Genuin at "Unbeatable" for the title. So as of right now, that is my goal.

* Big cheer as Kristy walks off. A man in a black hoodie walks to Rita and stops. Camera cannot get to his face.*

RITA  
Hi there, who are you supposed to be?

HOODED MAN  
Damien, Blood Angels, and all his followers. I am…his reckoning.

*The man walks off as Rita looks confused.*

**FOX'S OFFICE**

*Fox is looking around her office as if trying to find something. The door opens and its Jamie Lynn and her Intern.*

JAMIE LYNN  
Fox

*Fox looks over*

Looking for something?

FOX  
Yeah, someone moved things around here.

JAMIE LYNN  
Mm hmmm, Marvin was in here earlier.

*Fox does a double take.*

But onto more pressing matters, Blood Angels are mad about the card. They were promised a tag title shot and now they were kicked out of the entire card. We work hard here to make sure that everyone gets some camera time.

*Fox nods*

So now what are we supposed to do?

FOX  
Next week begins all my changes. The roster you're talking about is changing completely. Now you were talking about the tag team titles? Well I'm looking at the tag team roster and if I didn't sign the Body brothers it would be…three teams. Three? No, the tag division is a method of taking some of the great fighters of the future and preparing them for the legacy they may take on. After I'm done, the current number of teams will double.

JAMIE LYNN  
Double?

FOX  
That's my goal. Also with Genuin taking over next week I just need to say, "Enjoy your vacation."

*Fox smiles as Jamie Lynn storms off*

Bye Jamie Lynn, oh and the Intern can still come to work.

*The door is slammed.*

**RING SIDE**

**MAIN EVENT**  
**SIX MAN TAG**  
**GENUIN/KRATOS/BENTON VS. MARVIN KEITH/DYNAMITE/TNT (w/Lucky)**

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This match is OUR MAIN EVENT!

*Cheers*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin, Kratos and Benton walk down the hall as "It's a Fight" plays. *

GENUIN  
Alright, let's make this quick and painful. Kratos?

KRATOS  
Got it…Champ.

*Kratos sports a wide grin as the trio heads toward the ramp.*

**RING SIDE**

*The pyro goes off as Benton and Genuin hold up their titles.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Here we go Billy.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Last week Marvin and Dynamite went against Kratos and Genuin, it went well until Marvin and Kratos went at it.

*A replay is shown of Marvin and Kratos battling on top of the table.*

They battled to a double count out and the only one left standing was…Genuin.

*Replay is then shown of Genuin hitting HOLLYWOOD DREAMS on Dynamite. Cut back to the screen where all three are in the ring. "The Game" by Disturbed hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Their opponents…MARVIN KEITH!

*Marvin emerges from the back and begins cheering on the fans to get louder. "TNT" by ACDC hits soon after as the Tag Team Champions emerge from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Can they do it tonight? Can Marvin and the Champions win?

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
His partners, accompanied by Lucky, the OCW Tag Team Champions…TNT and DYNAMITE!

*The Champions head down the ramp and join Marvin. They wait a few beats and rush into the ring. The fans give a decent pop as Genuin and his team do not budge.*

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
Wait!

*A mixed reaction is given for Jamie Lynn as she emerges from the back.*

Last week, this ended in a double count out. Tonight that won't happen. Tonight, this match will be hardcore rules.

*Big pop as the bell rings and both teams go head to head. No legal men established.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Umm considering what happened last time, I'm not feeling too confident here. Last time we lost our table.

*Dynamite is fighting Genuin, TNT on Benton and Marvin on Kratos. Marvin and Kratos head out of the ring and brawl while TNT and Dynamite stay in the ring. Genuin sends a number of downward elbows to the skull of Dynamite but TNT WITH A BACK CRACKER! Benton drops an elbow on TNT.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
TNT and Dynamite exercising team work, but how long will it last?

*Kratos choke tosses Marvin onto the padded floor. Kratos then reaches under the ring and pulls out a fire extinguisher. Marvin gets up and he sprays it everywhere. The fans love it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Smoke screen.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Wow

*Kratos tosses the extinguisher aside and LEG LARIAT FROM MARVIN! The fans cheer. Dynamite gets up and DYNAMITE KICK ON BENTON! Benton goes up and over and out of the ring. Genuin comes in and SPINNING BACK KICK TO THE GUT OF TNT! TNT buckles over and onto one knee. Genuin sets TNT up and HOLLYWOOD DREAMS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
There goes Teddy.

*TNT rolls out of the ring as Dynamite unloads with a flurry of lefts and rights. Genuin ducks one and goes for a discus forearm. Dynamite evades and DYNAMITE KICK! Genuin evades and comes in but KNEE TO THE GUT by Dynamite! Dynamite goes for a Fisherman Buster and IT CONNECTS!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
NICE!

*He goes for the pin*

1…

*Genuin kicks out. Dynamite gets to his knees and KICK TO THE HEAD! Sickening crack.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
OH! Genuin did that against Sully.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Did you hear that crack?

*Genuin mounts Dynamite and starts sending direct blows to the head one after another. Outside the ring, Benton goes to pin TNT.*

1…

2…

*Marvin breaks it up. Kratos comes in and CHAIR SHOT TO THE BACK! Benton grabs Marvin from behind and Kratos aims it right at his head. He raises the chair way back and CRACK! Marvin is now down and out.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh that had to hurt.

*Benton holds his head in pain and KRATOS WITH A CHAIR SHOT ON BENTON! The fans cheer loud as Benton goes down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
What the hell? Kratos just…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Kratos just took out everyone outside the ring.

*Genuin looks over at Kratos, leaving behind the bloodied Dynamite. Kratos is rubbing his eyes and blinking fast.*

GENUIN  
What are you doing? You knocked out Benton!

KRATOS  
I did? I'm sorry, something is in my eye!

*Kratos then smashes the steel chair on Benton and then TNT. Genuin gets on the middle rope and keeps yelling at Kratos. Dynamite runs over in desperation and pulls Genuin by the legs, SNAKE EYES! The fans cheer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh look at this!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Dynamite is taking over?

*Genuin goes over, kick in the gut by Dynamite. Dynamite bounces off the ropes and goes for a high knee. Genuin evades and goes for the spinning back kick! Dynamite evades and DYNAMITE KICK! Genuin evades, kick to the gut and HOLLYWOOD DREAMS! Genuin goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*FOOT ON THE ROPE!*

3!

*The bell rings and "It's a fight" plays.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner of this match as a result of a pin fall…GENUIN!

*Kratos applauds Genuin and enters. Genuin gets right up and notices the leg on the rope.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Great win by Genuin but look at that.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Dynamite was doing well, but you have to ask how far he would have gotten if this match were not hardcore rules and that foot counted.

*Kratos grabs Genuin's arms and raises it. Genuin gives a cautious eye to Kratos as the music continues.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Big Julius and this is Billy Winn. GOOD NIGHT!


	3. War 3

**BACKSTAGE**

*The scene opens up with two sets of male feet walking down the hall. They are then greeted by two sets of female feet by a door. The camera slowly goes up to reveal - - Foxy Perez, Jamie Lynn's Intern, Jamie Benton and GENUIN!*

GENUIN  
Okay, the night is all mine. I'm guessing Jamie Lynn's Intern is for me.

*The Intern nods*

INTERN  
Did you need anything?

GENUIN  
Yes, I have a list of matches here and you need to tell everyone on that card. Tag Titles on the line against Benton here and…a returning face that not even Jamie Lynn couldn't even get back into town. Also Marvin Keith will be facing the Blood Angels…all of them. Enjoy that.

*Benton hands the list to Intern and she walks off. Fox takes a breath*

FOX  
Have fun. The Gauntlet is the Main Event and all numbers have been drawn. I'll be in my office watching.

*She walks off. Genuin takes off his sunglasses and looks at Benton*

GENUIN  
Let's do this Benton. Are you ready to dethrone the champions?

BENTON  
You know it.

GENUIN  
Get out there then and take the returnee with.

BENTON  
Done.

*Benton walks off. Kratos then walks over.*

KRATOS  
GENUIN! This is so great, my amazing leader and the champion and my good friend is in charge. How are you buddy?

GENUIN  
Buddy? You almost cost me the match last week when you beat down Benton.

KRATOS  
You mean...oh no, no Genuin. I wasn't trying to screw you over or anything. I swear I just wanted to help you out. Look that Benton guy? He is up to something; think about it, he came to you wanting a job. Now he's on the verge of outranking you.

GENUIN  
Outranking me?

KRATOS  
Yes. You don't see it? He will be the first ever double champion. That beats out one title no matter what.

*They stare down*

Oh well, maybe I'm just overreacting. Good luck as GM, I'm going to warm up for the big match. Think about it, you and I could headline together. Wait…the three of us could, making Benton likely to become a triple.

*Gasp*

We should do something, I'm sure you'll think of something so take care.

*Kratos walks off. Genuin watches and then looks at the title belt around his waist.*

**RING SIDE**

*"TNT" by ACDC is playing while TNT and Dynamite walk down the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
So it looks like Tag Title action right now.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Our champions against Benton and a returning face.

*Three Six Mafia's "It's a Fight" hits. Benton emerges from the back with a slightly shorter man in a red and black hooded sweatshirt. TNT and Dynamite are already in the ring stretching as Benton slides under the bottom rope and his partner on the top and tosses the sweatshirt off…*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
BLACK HEART!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Really? We haven't seen him since "Retribution".

*Black Heart grabs the top ropes and does a perfect front flip to enter the ring.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This match is for one fall and is for the OCW Tag Team Titles.

*Japanese Dream suddenly emerges from the back waving their flags around.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
What the hell?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Get this, GM Genuin just inserted The Japanese Dream into this match. Oh and get this, HARDCORE RULES! Also Kali is to stop announcing for the night. Sorry Kali.

**TAG TEAM TITLE HARDCORE MATCH**  
**TNT/Dynamite (c) vs. Benton/Black Heart vs. Japanese Dream**

*The bell rings and Japanese Dream runs right into the ring. DYNAMITE KICK TO MERRICK AND BRASS KNUCKLES TO VINCENT! Both challengers falls out of the ring as Black Heart attacks TNT and Dynamite and Benton stare down.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
So is Japanese Dream still in this?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
No idea, but why is Black Heart with Genuin? That's what I want to know.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well what could Genuin offer him that Jamie Lynn couldn't?

*TNT knees Black heart in the gut and goes for an Irish Whip. Black Heart reverses it and MONKEY FLIP TO TNT OUT OF THE RING! Dynamite looks and BENTON WITH THE BRASS! Dynamite ducks and Blackheart attacks from behind.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Benton first with the mace and is now using Brass Knuckles?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
No rule against it.

*BACKCRACKER BY BLACK HEART! Benton heads over and drops an elbow. Black Heart gets up and delivers a standing moonsault. Benton with another elbow and goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Japanese Dream breaks it up. Both partners wail on the Xtreme Champion with all they have.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Almost had him.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Yeah. Say what you want about Japanese Dream, but they can take a beating.

*TNT gets back into the ring while Black heart grabs at Vincent. TNT runs over and HEAD STOMP!*

OUCH! That had to hurt.

*Black Heart is still standing and backs into the corner. TNT charges after, slides under and takes him down. The fans cheer. TNT gets up and grabs Black Heart by the head. Benton breaks away from Japanese Dream. BIG BOOT BY BENTON! He misses TNT and Black Heart droops to his knees. TNT bounces off the ropes, leaps off of Black Heart's back and TORNADO DDT ONTO BENTON! The fans love it as TNT mounts Benton and starts punching.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
That needs a replay.

*Replay shown of the Tornado DDT. Japanese Dream both gets on the top ropes looking at Dynamite. MERRICK WITH A FLYING ELBOW AND VIINCENT WITH A TOP ROPE SPLASH! Both men go for the pin.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
NO WAY!

1…

2…

*TNT breaks it up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh thank God!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
To think, we nearly had new Tag Champions with no recorded Tag wins.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Battle Royal doesn't count?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Never does.

*Black Heart gets up, grabs Merrick and tosses him out of the ring. Benton slowly grabs Dynamite and knees him hard into the gut. TNT charges Black Heart, HURRICANRANA OVER THE TOP! Black Heart catches it and DROP KICKS TNT ON THE TOP ROPE! TNT hits the outside floor hard.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Damn! That was some serious impact right there.

*Vincent slides out of the ring and helps TNT up with help from Merrick. Benton bounces off the ropes and BIG BOOT! Dynamite blocks it but gets the blow on his wrist hard and still falls over while holding his wrist in pain.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I think Benton just broke Dynamite's wrist.

*Black Heart gets to the top rope and 450 PLANCHA ON TNT AND MERRICK! Vincent evades by sliding back into the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Black Heart and TNT are stealing the show right now!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I know, right? I'm impressed.

*Vincent looks around at both Benton and Dynamite. Benton goes to grab him, Vincent somersaults under and crouches.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
That's Vincent right?

*GREEN MIST TO THE EYES OF BENTON! The fans cheer as Benton freaks out and starts receiving round house kicks and punches from Vincent.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
YES THAT IS! OH MY GOD!

*Benton backs into a corner as Vincent hops onto the middle rope and begins punching away. The fans count the blows*

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

*Black heart attacks Vincent from behind and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor. Black Heart pulls Benton away and hops onto the top rope. SHOOTING STAR PRESS ON VINCENT!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
OH MY GOD! Black Heart is on fire here!

*Dynamite gets up while Benton is rubbing his eyes. Benton pats Dynamite on the back and gives him a thumb up. The fans begin to cheer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Benton better get that mess out soon.

*Dynamite backs away and prepares for the Dynamite Kick! The fans all cheer as Benton feels around. Dynamite shakes the wrist as he looks ready! DYNAMITE KICK ON BENTON! The pin.*

1!

2!

3!

*The bell rings and "TNT" plays on the PA*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
NO NEW TAG CHAMPIONS! Great work by Dynamite and TNT!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
TNT really stepped up on his game tonight. Genuin may not be happy, but this was a great match.

*Quick shot of Black Heart recovering from the last high risk move as TNT gets the Title Belts and hands one to Dynamite.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin is watching while the Bingo Cage is rotating, containing all the numbers in plastic balls.*

GENUIN  
Good match, right ladies?

*The camera pans over showing ENTOURAGE rolling the cage and giggling in agreement.*

Okay, I cannot mess with the booking of Fox's Main Eve so I'm just going to have everyone redo the numbers. All Twenty Two will be in here to get their number again. Blood Angels already got theirs, Kratos, Rizzo and a few others too; Simple job for you girls.

VAL  
Does that get us out of this whole six person tag match?

GENUIN  
Hmm you mean the one where the one that loses cannot wrestle for the quarter?

VAL  
Yes, just cancel it entirely. No big deal.

*Genuin shrugs*

GENUIN  
Wouldn't this match be a good thing? I mean those three are top contenders right now, beat one of them and that's a big spot that any of you three could fill.

VAL  
…what? This stipulation goes both ways?

GENUIN  
Val, if anything didn't go both ways - - we wouldn't be talking.

*The fans cheer as a blonde guy wearing an unknown title walks over. Genuin does a double take*

Can I help you?

*He looks at the camera with a grin on his face, then back to Genuin*

BLAZE  
I'm here from HXW. For all the slow people that is Hardcore Xtreme Wrestling: The Federation with the hottest names to ever step in the ring. My name is Blaze, the hottest man ever.

*He stands up leaving his shirt to show off his perfect abs*

As you see…

*puts shirt down and sits*

All I got to say is, I may be first in the match or the last, it still means I'm number 1! I will throw everyone one out on my way to the top. I'm Blaze: the reflection of perfection!"

*The two shake hands and Blaze gets his number. He takes a look and smiles*

BLAZE  
Perfect.

*Blaze smiles and walks away. Genuin shakes his head and looks away. He takes another breath and MARVIN KEITH IS RIGHT THERE!*

MARVIN  
Genuin…

GENUIN  
Marv, hey there, here for your number?

MARVIN  
Yeah, I can't wait to do this match. When I get in Genuin, I'll do exactly what Sully should have done back at "Retribution". You can say whatever you want, but you got lucky then. You know you got lucky.

GENUIN  
The bottom line is that I'm the Champion. Sully Sphinx, have you seen the news going around about that guy? He is a drunken, ignorant bitch that never deserved anything he ever had handed to him on a silver platter. Me? I'm not even close to that, I'm the best Champion this Company has.

MARVIN  
Really?

GENUIN  
Really!

*They stare down*

MARVIN  
If he's really training with Grant, I guarantee you when he gets back - - that Champion will have to fight for his life.

*Marv gets his number and walks away as Genuin thinks about what Marvin says*

**RING SIDE**

*Meat is in the middle of the ring with the entire set up in the ring*

MEAT  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE BIGGEST EPISODE OF "THE MEAT LOCKER"!

*Good pop*

Okay, now in the past couple weeks I've been told a long list of things I cannot do. Well tonight, the man who is 100% Meat will ask the Plaintiff to come down here. I know he is here. LEON PHELPS! Come on Ladies Man!

*Nothing*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I don't think Leon Phelps is around Meat. He's not even interested in wrestling.

MEAT  
BRING IT!

*"Fire" by Scooter hits. Meat straightens out his suit. Soon three people walk down the ramp: A plus sized white girl, a petite young British girl with black hair and pale skin and a man with tan skin and long blonde hair. Meat watches as they get to the ring and eventually enter. The music dies as the guy hands the British girl the mic.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
That is not Leon and those girls, I don't think they're his.

SELENE  
Hello Meat! Remember me? I was blonde and handed you the papers…twice.

*Meat nods looking confused*

Well introductions then, my name is Selene Drake. My best girl here with Roxxi Lots and this man here has a name that says it all - - Sinister.

*Sinister and Roxxi smile as they stare right at Meat.*

MEAT  
So I'm being sued by nobodies?

SELENE  
Nobodies? You're one to talk, "The Meat Locker"? That is an insult to this entire set.

MEAT  
No it's pretty awesome.

SELENE  
It deserves better than you, we just act as his posse.

MEAT  
Fine, where is…wait, posse? OH POSSE! Okay, I thought you said something totally different.

*Fans cheer as Selene tenses her jaw*

I mean if he's that kind of guy I mean…I don't know, I'm sorry this just seems silly.

SELENE  
Again, introductions, Meat, do you really think Leon Phelps is suing you? That man never once cared about his image.

*The two stare down.*

MEAT  
Want to get a drink sometime?

SELENE  
Never. Try with Leon Jr.

*"Fire" hits again*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Junior?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This may be interesting.

*A young, thin black man with cornrows and expensive looking street clothes emerges from the back. Roxxi and Sinister lower the middle rope for him and Leon gets in. Selene hands him her mic*

LEON  
HELLO LADIES!

*Small cheer*

I know, I'm not the Leon that people wanted to see. I am way better than the one you were expected. Why? Because my Father was the best, thus I'm above the best. So Meat, you're stepping on my family legacy and you're going to have to drop the act.

MEAT  
Act?

LEON  
Yeah, you're here claiming to be a "Ladies Man," wearing nice suits and using this set.

MEAT  
I do not claim to be a Ladies Man, I just look that way because I get the girl while you end up with the big girl and the guy in the frilly shirt.

*Sinister and Roxxi walk to Meat, but Selene instructs them to back away.*

LEON  
That's funny man, that is funny. By the way, as of right now I have made a great decision, The Player's Club will be here next week to restart my Father's segment.

*Mixed reaction*

Face facts Meat, the ladies want something real.

MEAT  
Umm 100% Real.

LEON  
I'm 100% real, you're just in my Father's shadow. So find some other way to get these fans behind you.

*They stare down*

MEAT  
Okay.

*Meat slaps Leon across the face and slides out of the ring and hops over the security gate to make a getaway. Leon just watches as the fans cheer for Meat.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Alex and Khad just got their numbers and are just leaving as the Intern shows up.*

INTERN  
Genuin, I have those papers you wanted and four coffees from Starbucks and just like you had Benton wrote down.

GENUIN  
Great, how are they labeled?

INTERN  
Labeled? You mean on the sleeves? Benton's note said to make them separate.

SAKURA  
The Intern still can't do her job? You should fire her Genuin.

VAL  
Yeah, she doesn't deserve to be here.

GENUIN  
Ladies, I'm sure there's a good explanation…BENTON! BLACKIE!

*Benton and Black Heart enter the room.*

What happened?

BLACK HEART  
We had the match won, I took care of the rest of them and-

BENTON  
-and Black Heart here dropped the ball. I was blinded and he couldn't back me up.

*Genuin looks at both men.*

GENUIN  
Intern, go see the Chairman and see what she needs.

*Intern leaves*

Benton, he held down all those guys and you…you did your job. Dynamite has a fractured wrist, the odds of him winning that title shot are in the toilet.

BLACK HEART  
But the Titles?

GENUIN  
The more we hurt them the easier they'll be to get. No worries BH, they will be ours.

BENTON  
If we can win.

GENUIN  
Relax, who else could possibly take you two down?

*Team Beer enters the room.*

COOP  
Hi.

REMER  
Sup? Here to get our numbers.

GENUIN  
Yeah sure, go for it.

*Coop heads over to the cage and gets his number. He looks and shows Remer.*

REMER  
Nice dude, my turn.

COOP  
22 in this right?

*Remer gets his number*

REMER  
Yeah man, you got a good one.

COOP  
Okay, what you get?

*Remer looks at the numbers and does a double take.*

REMER  
Coop…TWENTY MOTHER LOVING TWO!

COOP  
NO WAY!

*Coop and Remer start celebrating*

REMER  
I have the best shot here. We need to go get a beer.

COOP  
Damn right!

*Team Beer leaves while going "Woo" as if competing with each other.*

VAL  
Those people are idiots.

*Genuin drinks his coffee and shrugs*

**RING SIDE**

**Handicap Match**  
**Marvin Keith vs. Blood Angels**

*"The Game" by Disturbed plays*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Doug Remer of Team Beer has the coveted final spot.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
This night has been all about great change.

*The fans cheer as Marvin Keith emerges from the back and heads right for the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
So Marvin is fighting all the Blood Angels?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
It's pretty clear he wants all his threats and annoyances weakened before the match. It's actually pretty smart strategy.

*Marvin runs to the ring and hops over the top rope to get inside. "White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits. Damien emerges from the back with Baal. John Walters and Doug Konway.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Four on One here thanks to the latest addition to Damien's Army, Doug Konway.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well this guy has potential here.

*Doug and John enter the ring first as Damien holds up the giant cross.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I know, but Damien is the last man that should have that in his Army. He already has Baal and both Walters Siblings. One of which has a Title.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
All that matters is that they are very powerful.

*Doug and John attack Marvin and the bell rings.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
No tag rule?

*Marvin backs into the corner*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Guess not.

*John and Dog throw round house kicks one after the other while Marvin takes it. Damien is shouting orders as Baal stares at Marvin. John then backs away as Doug gets on all fours.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
What are they planning?

*John charges in, jumps off Doug's back and DOUBLE KNEE TO THE JAW! Marvin walks away trying to keep his footing as Doug gets up and preps for that Super Kick; Damien cheers on as John sends a kick to Marvin's ribs. Doug with the Super Kick! IT MISSED! Marvin ducked under and QUEEN VICTORIA SUPLEX ON DOUG! The fans are cheering as Marvin springs right toward John and delivers a right hand followed by a knife edge chop that sends him to the mat.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
There we go and here he comes.

*Baal enters the ring and Marvin answers with an elbow to the face. Baal pushes him back while Damien enters as well.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
All of these guys will be involved in the Gauntlet Match later on tonight.

*John leaps onto Marvin's back. Damien then smashes his cross against Marv's head. John lets go and then tosses him to Baal and BLACK HOLE SLAM! Baal goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Marvin kicks out and the fans cheer. Damien gives Baal orders and Baal applies a camel clutch on Marvin while Doug gets up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
This cannot be good for Marvin in the long term. Fatigue is going to be a big hurdle and depending on his number it may be screwing him over.

*Marvin struggles in the hold*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
You are right, if Marvin is in the lower half of the numbers I would doubt his chances to win.

*Damien orders Baal and the hold is released. Baal then gets him up and MANGELER BY MARVIN! Marvin holds his back in pain trying to get up and SUPER KICK BY DOUG! Marvin is down and Damien gets him up. The fans are booing as Damien sets Marvin up for the Judgment Hammer. Marvin goes up and…CONNECTS! Damien goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "White Knuckles" plays*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I can't say anything.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
He didn't stand a chance.

*Damien gives respect to Doug as John helps Baal up.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy is seen stretching in the back. Kratos passes by and neither looks at the other. Kristy takes a breath noticing him walking away. Jay Rizzo walks past her and same thing. Kristy then hears something, looks over and…*

KRISTY  
Hi Key.

*Camera shows Key standing there.*

KEY  
Hey, you ready?

KRISTY  
You know it.

*Key nods*

KEY  
You'll do well, this is time for change and I think it's time for a female OCW Champion.

KRISTY  
You'd be one of the few.

KEY  
So win them over, your matches are already the best.

*Kristy gets up and looks at her.*

KRISTY  
I know you're trying to help but-

LITA (OFF SCREEN)  
HEY!

*Lita Walters shows up behind Key. Kristy takes that moment to walk away. Key does a double take and looks at Lita.*

I have sent you E-Mails, Tweets, and tried asking that Intern to send you messages. Are you ignoring me? I just want to issue you a challenge.

KEY  
You have Jackie to worry about.

LITA  
Yes and you are training Jackie right now. Key, you are the biggest name in the Division and I think you could be the challenge I've been waiting for. I'll put the title up and everything, just consider it. Okay? Say that you'll consider it.

*Key looks at her*

KEY  
You know what? You're a horrible excuse for a Champion. A Champion works to better their Division, to push others to do better and be the face of that expertise. You don't do any of that, all you care about is yourself. I've heard your stories and all you've overcome, but if this is your attitude then that Title means nothing to me. Enjoy your match with Jackie.

*Key walks away as Lita stares at her wide-eyed*

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**RING SIDE**

**LOSER LEAVES THE RING MATCH**  
**Val/Sakura/Ewa vs. Lita/Key/Jackie**

*The ref checks all the girls before, he calls for the bell. Jackie and Key step out the ring, leaving Jackie in the ring. Ewa and Sakura get out the ring, Val looks at Jackie. Val grins and pops her neck.*

Billy  
It looks like Val is seeing this as a easy win.

Julius:  
I wouldn't see it that way. Jackie has Lita and Key on her side. I think this one will be a great fight.

Jackie goes for the lock up with Val, but Val ducks out the way. Both girls turn to look Val laughs at Jackie. Jackie try's again, but Val kicks her in the gut. Val wraps her right arm around Jackie's head, hit's a snap DDT. Val puts her right leg on Jackie's chest.

Ref:  
1...  
2..  
Jackie kicks out!

Val starts to give Jackie rapid stomps to the cheats.

Billy:  
Looks like Val is going to mock Jackie

Val hit's a leg drop, elbow drop then goes for a pin.

Ref:  
1...  
2...  
Jackie kicks out.

Val mad now grabs Jackie by her hair, drags her over to her corner. Val holds her hand out and Sakura tags in. Sakura jumps over the top rope and lands a elbow drop on Jackie. As Jackie rolls away, Sakura kicks her in the face.

Key:  
COME ON JACKIE!

Sakura laughs drops to mat and puts a side head-lock on Jackie. Key shakes her head and trys to get the crowd started. Key starts to stomp her foot. Sakura wreck Jackie's head. Jackie screams in pain as she try's to reach the ropes. Jackie arm starts to go down ready to tap. Lita jumps into the ring and kicks Sakura off. The ref grabs lita trying to get her out the ring. Sakura picks up Jackie and throws her into a corner. The ref gets Lita out ring, and turns in time to see Sakura hit's a flying clothesline on Jackie. Jackie almost falls down but gets put back into the corner. Sakura puts her right boot into Jackie's neck choking her.

Ref:  
1...  
2...  
3...  
4.  
Sakura lets her go, before getting Dqed.

Sakura laughs more and walks over to tag in Val again. Val gets in and walks over to Jackie but was hit with a clothesline. Both girls are down.

Ref:  
1...  
2...  
3...  
4...

Billy:  
It looks like it was a lost hope move for Jackie!

Ref:  
5...  
6...

Julies:  
Jackie needs to make a tag to Lita or Key soon!

Ref:  
7...  
8..

Val and Jackie get to their feet. Val runs after Jackie to cut her off. Jackie see her coming and moves a little to the left, hitting a drop-toe-hold on Val. Jackie jumps to her feet and makes a fast tag to Lita. Lita gets in the ring fast and just starts to stomping Val.

Lita:  
THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT!

Lita picks up Val by her hair, pushing her back into the ropes. Lita shots Val off the ropes. As Val comes back at Lita jumps up hitting a leg lariat. Lita pins Val.

Ref:  
1...  
Ewa gets in the ring  
2...  
Ewa breaks up the pin.

As Lita gets up Ewa slaps her in the face. Key try's to get in the ring but the ref stops her. Ewa pokes Lita in the eye. Val gets to her feet and grabs Lita from behind. Ewa licks her hand and slaps Lita in the face, as Val hit's a belly to back suplex. Ewa gets out the ring as the ref turns around. Val pins Jackie.

Ref:  
1...  
2...  
Lita kicks out.

Val drags Lita over to her corner and tags in Ewa. Ewa gets in and starts to punch Lita in the face. Ewa hooks Lita's head , throws arm over head and hit's a snap suplex, Goes for the pin.

Ref:  
1...  
2...  
Lita kicks out.

Ewa gets up and runs over to corner hits key with a back elbow. Key falls off the apron. Ewa try's to hit Jackie but Jackie jumps down before getting hit. Ewa walks over to Lita. As Lita is getting up Ewa hooks her under both arms and drops her down on her face. Ewa goes for the pin

Ref:  
1...  
Jackie gets in the ring  
2..  
Jackie breaks up the pin.

Jackie try's to go after Ewa but the ref pushes her back trying get her out the ring. Key gets back up on the apron. Lita gets to the rope. Ewa goes after her but Lita being weak falls down, letting Ewa fall over the top rope.

Billy:  
Both girls are down! Who ever can get up to their feet may get the win!

Julies:  
Can any of the girls get up?

Ref:  
1...  
2...  
3...  
4...  
5...  
6...

Lita gets up to her feet enough to, tag in Key. Key claims to the top rope and jumps off doing a shooting star press on Ewa to the outside.

Billy:  
OH MY GOD! THAT WAS CRAZY!

Julies:  
THAT IS WHY KEY IS THE BEST. SHE HAS NO CARE ABOUT THE RICK OF HER BODY.

Key is hurting as is Ewa. Lita, Jackie, Val and Sakura all get on the outside of the ring. Lita hit's a Lou Thesz press on Sakura. Jackie hits Val with an enziguri. Key gets up grabbing Ewa rolling her into the ring. Key gets in the ring and waits for Ewa to get up. AS soon as Ewa gets to her feet, Key hit's Key Hole (Gore) and pins. Lita yells at Jackie.

Lita:  
THAT IS HOW YOU TAKE DOWN SOMEONE! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY TITLE THINK AGAIN LITTLE BRAT!

Ref:  
1...  
2...  
3!

THE WINNERS BY PIN FALL!  
LITA, JACKIE, and KEY!

**BACKSTAGE**

*Marie, Traci and many other Vixens are cheering for the loss of the Entourage. Coop celebrates as well.*

COOP  
We are jumping happily!

*Alex and Khad grab him from behind and pull him away. Not long after, all three members of Entourage are heading to their locker room. Sakura is talking to Ewa as Val looks pissed. The Intern walks over.*

INTERN  
Val, hi, Genuin told me to tell you.

VAL  
SHUT UP! I DO NOT DESERVE THIS! I WANT YOU FIRED! WE ARE THE BEST FIGHTERS HERE AND WE'RE DEALING WITH YOU? NO! I will speak to Genuin right now and take care of this.

INTERN  
That's what he told me to tell you. He said that since Ewa lost…she has no work Visa.

*All three look directly at her.*

She is being deported.

*Sakura translates for Ewa and Ewa starts to freak out and begins yelling at the Intern in Polish.*

VAL  
REALLY? Really. Fine, we will get Ewa's Visa back and we will finally become dominant in the division.

*The three girls begin walking away. Intern does a double take.*

INTERN  
Wait…if you're so dominant then why has it taken you so long?

*All three girls stop.*

VAL & SAKURA  
REWIND! Try again!

*Intern backs away a little.*

INTERN  
Well, maybe you're just not as good as the champion. I mean she did beat you Val, also Ewa has had a chance at the title and all three of you had that Battle Royal. To be honest, you three have had plenty of chances and ended up coming short every single time.

*Val gets right into her face.*

Please don't throw coffee on me again.

VAL  
…if you take back to us again, you won't be able to even hold coffee.

INTERN  
Okay. By the way…

*The Intern speak in Polish and Ewa gets pissed off at her while Intern runs away.*

VAL  
The hell did she say?

**RING SIDE**

**MAIN EVENT**  
**22 PERSON GAUNTLET MATCH FOR #1 CONTENDERSHIP**

*Bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the Main Event!

*Big cheer*

This match is a twenty-two person Gauntlet Match for #1 Contendership. The rules are simple: the match begins with two people, every minute another fighter enters the ring, those inside can be eliminated once thrown over the top rope and both feet touch the floor. The final two will be given OCW Title shots and then will battle for the right to decide the match type.

*Cheers*

Now, the participant that drew number one!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
All right!

*Silence for a while until…"2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits. John Walters emerges from the back with his sister Lita by his side. Both are in ring gear still and high five each other before heading to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Okay, John Walters is number one right now, this works.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Yeah but look who he is with, the very dangerous Lita.

*Lita circles the ring as John slides in. Serge emerges from the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
A new debut here.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
An HXW alum here, Serge. This man is a Russian brawler and a force to be reckoned with.

*Serge walks to the ring as John stretches out and gets in. The music dies and the bell rings.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Here we go, the clock has started.

*Serge gets into a boxing stance as John readies his legs for kicking. John throws a Jab, Serge blocks and counters with a straight jab. John evades it and grapples. Serge goes against the ropes as John throws knees into the Russian's side. Lita cheers for John.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
These two are going to need to be careful, both have 20 people to endure to get the prize.

*HEADBUTT BY SERGE! John backs away and he is on the offensive.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
OH! John needs to counter.

*John goes to attack. JAB BY SERGE! JAB! JAB! John backs into the turnbuckle and Serge is after him. BIG RIGHT BY SERGE! John evades and DISCUS FOREARM TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Now that's a counter.

*John pulls Serge back and SHOULDER INTO THE RING POST!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The count!

4…

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer and BLAZE EMERGES FROM THE BACK! The fans give a mixed reaction.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
The HXW Champion, Blaze, The Self Proclaimed Reflection of Perfection.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well that's in HXW, this is an OCW ring.

*John is pounding on Serge's back as Blaze enters the ring. Blaze walks over and grabs Serge by the head. The two pull Serge to the ropes and start trying to pick him up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Numbers game, Blaze and John are actually working together it seems.

*Serge slowly goes over the top rope but holds onto the ropes. The fans are cheering.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
You'd think these HXW guys would work together.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Every man for himself.

*LITA WITH A CHAIR TO SERGE'S BACK! Blaze with a low dropkick and SERGE IS OUT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
DAMN! First elimination and Lita helped.

*John instantly starts wailing on the head of Blaze.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
John looks grateful.

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer! MALLIK EMERGES FROM THE BACK!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Japanese Dream! Mallik did well earlier.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
He took plenty of punishment earlier. Let's see if he can make a difference.

*Mallik enters the ring. Blaze gets up and John sends kick after kick to Blaze's sides. Mallik crouches and just waits there. John bounces off the ropes and BACK BODY DROP BY BLAZE! John sells it well as he slowly gets up. Blaze grabs him, sets up for a suplex, John goes up, Blaze holds him up for a good 30 SECONDS! BRAIN BUSTER!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Nice hang time by Blaze.

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer and Black Heart emerges from the back and runs straight into the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
We saw Black Heart earlier and was a huge force in that match.

*Blaze is pounding on John in the corner. Mallik comes in and throws a roundhouse kick to Black Heart's back. Black Heart is in shock and turns around looking at him. Mallik stands tall starting back. Black Hearts gets in Mallik's face and GREEN MIST! Black heart is blinded and Mallik is throwing kicks and punches all over his victim.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
COME ON MALLIK!

*Mallik springboards off the middle rope and HURRICANRANA ON BLACK HEART! Black Heart gets to his knees. BUZZSAW KICK! Black Heart evades and ENZIGURI BY MALLIK!*

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer! KHAD FROM THE BODY BROTHERS COMES DOWN!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Here we go!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Khad is the powerhouse from the Body Brothers and this could be one hell of an opportunity for him.

*Khad enters the ring and Mallik instantly backs away. Black Heart is trying to wipe the mist off of his face as Blaze has John over the top rope and teetering; Khad grabs Mallik and lifts the little guy over his head. The fans give a mixed reaction until he tosses him to the side for a SWANTON ONTO BLACK HEART!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
NICE!

*John kicks Blaze in the face and gets back in the ring.*

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer! KRATOS EMERGES! The fans go crazy!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Number Seven out of Twenty Two? Kratos is going to kicking plenty of asses if he plans to get that title shot.

*Khad grabs Black Heart and eliminates him. Kratos slides into the ring and everyone takes notice. Kratos looks around…and smiles.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This could be really bad.

*Kratos looks around and A RIGHT TO KHAD! Khad comes back with a knee to the gut and Kratos backs against the ropes. Mallik comes in to attack but KRATOS ELIMINATES HIM! Khad keeps with the knees and Kratos backs into the corner as John and Blaze come in to Triple Team.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well goodbye Mallik, but now Kratos is taking damage.

*Khad gets Kratos to his feet and backs to the other side of the ring. John throws a high kick to the jaw and KHAD WITH A RUNNING SPLASH! Kratos stays on his feet as Blaze heads to the spot Khad was before. The fans cheer as Blaze hops around to show off a bit. He charges in and BACK BODY DROP BY KRATOS! Blaze goes over the top rope but holds on to the ropes just barely!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Close call there!

*John goes for another high kick! Kratos catches it and tosses his leg over the top rope! John holds on, Kratos bounces off the ropes and BIG BOOT! John ducks it and is now standing on the apron.*

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer! Vincent runs to the ring as Kratos grabs John by the throat! The fans cheer and CHOKE SLAM OUT OF THE RING! John is out! Vincent enters the ring and Khad picks him up just like he did Mallik. Kratos looks over and KHAD TOSSES VINCENT TO KRATOS! Kratos catches him as Khad bounces off the ropes and BLAZE PULLS DOWN THE ROPES TO GET KHAD OUT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
OH! Bye Khad.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
The HXW Champion has just taken down Khad.

*Kratos gets Vincent over his head. KRATOS TOSSES VINCENT TO BLAZE! Blaze catches and falls. BOTH MEN ARE ELIMINATED! The fans are going crazy!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well there we go, Kratos cleaned out the entire ring. How many more left?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Vincent was Eight so Kratos just needs to get through Thirteen more names to get the shot.

*Kratos sits down and waits.*

3…

2…

1!

*The Buzzer hits and…KRISTY EMERGES! The fans are loving it and stand up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
NO WAY!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
OH MY GOD! IT'S KRISTY! It's Kratos!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
WE HAVE WAITED SO LONG TO SEE THIS HAPPEN!

*Kratos gets up as Kristy runs into the ring. Kristy is crouching down by the corner as the two stare down.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
For under one minute, we are getting Kristy against Kratos.

*Kristy gets to her feet and the two circles around the other. Kristy goes to grapple but Kratos evades and LEAVES THE RING! The fans boo.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
He didn't go over the top rope, he is still in this.

*SUICIDE DIVE THROUGH THE ROPES BY KRISTY! Kratos goes against the security wall and Kristy unloads with right punches back to back. Kristy throws a knee; Kratos catches it and SPINEBUSTER AGAINST THE SECURITY WALL! Kratos then starts choking her.*

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer! JOE COOP EMERGES!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh damn.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Coop is either the luckiest man on Earth or the most screwed. All depends if Kristy and/or Kratos get back in the ring.

*Coop runs into the ring and cheers on the fans. Outside the ring, Kristy breaks out of the choke and WIDOWER!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Kristy has had Kratos on her mind for a while. She's going to make it hurt.

*Kristy keep cranking down on Kratos while Kratos struggles to get out. Coop is on the top rope doing "The Chug". Soon enough plenty of the fans are doing it too.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Coop winning over the fans, all by pretending to drink.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
If it works, it works.

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer! Dynamite Dan Patterson emerges from the back. His wrist is taped up and in a brace of some sort.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Dynamite, his wrist clearly was broken earlier by Benton.

*Coop gets ready as Dynamite walks down to the ring. Kristy releases the hold and looks under the ring. She gets a FIRE EXTINGUISHER! Kratos gets up and SHE SPRAYS IT ON HIM! Dynamite just stares at them as he slides into the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Words cannot explain what is going on here.

*Kristy yells as she takes the extinguisher and RIGHT IN THE HEAD OF KRATOS! Coop and Dynamite stare down, Coop is also looking at that wrist of Dynamite but is also keeping his distance.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I don't think either should be fighting, think about it, Coop isn't a high ranking fighter and Dynamite is injured.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Coop and Remer have some good things going for them - - just can't think of any.

*Coop raises his hand for a test of strength. Slowly but surely, Dynamite agrees and the two lock hands. Coop gets an immediate advantage but NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX BY DYNAMITE! Coop gets up and hip toss by Dynamite. Dynamite grabs Coop and snap suplex, he turns it around and ANOTHER SUPLEX. He turns it around, lifts Coop up, and bounces him off the top rope and THIRD SUPLEX!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Ah! Major impact there!

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer! Alex from Body Brothers emerges from the back. Kratos is revealed to be busted open as Kristy takes out a steel chair. Kratos feels the blood on his hand and looks at it. Kristy comes at Kratos, KRATOS PUNCHES THE CHAIR AWAY AND GRABS KRISTY BY THE THROAT! The fans scream as Kristy is tossed back into the ring. Alex enters the ring as well while Dynamite is pounding on Coop.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
You know what they say, when you see your own blood…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Say no more, Kratos is back in the ring.

*Kratos is back in the ring, grabs Alex and ELIMINATES HIM!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh that's a shame.

*Kratos knees Dynamite and BIG CLOTHESLINE ON KRISTY! Kratos gets up and CLOTHESLINE ON COOP! Coop goes over the top rope but holds on.*

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer. JAY RIZZO RUNS STRAIGHT TO THE RING!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
HERE WE GO!

*Jay dashes straight into the ring as Kratos tosses Kristy into the corner and delivers a hard right into the gut. Kristy falls to her knees as Jay grabs Kratos and delivers right after right to the big man while the fans cheer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Kratos is the reason Jay was sidelined for so long. If anyone is going to get Kratos out it will be Jay Rizzo.

*Dynamite charges in and BACK BODY DROP BY RIZZO! Kratos comes in and Jay with the hip toss. Coop hops onto the top rope. The fans cheer for Coop.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
What is Coop going to do here?

*Coop points over to Dynamite and BIG ELBOW!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
VERY NICE! Could you imagine what would happen if Coop took out one of the Tag Champions?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Team Beer would certainly rise up in the ranking for sure.

*Fist drop by Jay to Kratos. Jay then mounts Kratos and starts punching away.*

3…

2…

1!

*The Buzzer sounds*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Another already? How times flies by…

*LEON EMERGES WITH SELENE, ROXXI AND SINISTER!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
It is Leon and The Player's Club, is that what they're calling it?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Works for me. Which one is heading in? Leon? Sinister? Roxxi?

*Leon is talking to his allies once they get to the apron. Coop gets Dynamite to the ropes and Kristy helps him lift. Dynamite catches Kristy with a back elbow, but Kristy fires back with a forearm while Coop gets him up to the top rope. Dynamite is holding on while ALL FOUR MEMBERS ENTER THE RING!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
They can't do that!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
They can't be disqualified and the referee's aren't doing anything about it.

*All four attack Rizzo. Rizzo quickly backs away as all four charge in. Rizzo eliminates Roxxi as the remaining three hammers on him.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Roxxi is out, not sure if she was ever in.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Officials are telling her to leave either way.

*Jay fights back with lefts and rights as Dynamite is over the top rope and on the apron. Kristy heads over and ELIMINATES SELENE! Leon goes over to Kristy and starts talking to her. Sinister misses a right punch, turns around, leg sweep by Jay Rizzo and STFU! Sinister struggles.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Rizzo with a submission hold!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
No good in this match!

3…

2…

1!

*The buzzer sounds and MEAT CHARGES IN!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Here comes Meat!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
No doubt, Leon is in his sights.

*Kristy kicks Leon right in between the legs as JAY ELIMINATES SINISTER! Meat enters the ring, grabs Leon and TORNADO DDT! Meat and Kristy grab Leon and eliminate him!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
So much for that there!

*Kristy and Meat celebrate the elimination until Kratos grabs Meat and ELIMINATES HIM! The fans start to boo as Kratos starts to laugh and motion to Kristy and he will eliminate her.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh it is on now, Kratos with strong words there.

*Jay is right behind Kratos. The fans notice and start to cheer again. Kratos turns around and JAY RIZZO GETS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! FU!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
FU BY JAY RIZZO! Kratos is in serious trouble!

3…

2…

1!

*The buzzer sounds and DAMIEN CROSS EMERGES FROM THE BACK WITH BAAL!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh damn

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Damn indeed, another member of the Blood Angels in.

*Baal circles the ring as Damien enters. Jay gets Kratos up and against the ropes. Kristy goes to help by DAMIEN ATTACKS HER FROM BEHIND! Coop gets a thumb in the eye by Dynamite and gets back in.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Many of those in the ring have taken serious damage.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Only fresh ones in are Jay and Damien. I'm positive Damien knows this well.

*Damien grabs Kristy and picks her up…SNAKE EYES! Kristy recovers and leans her back against the corner and KICK TO THE GUT BY DAMIEN! Kratos is over the top rope, he holds on and APPLIES THE VICE GRIP! Jay breaks away easily, but Kratos gets back in just as easily.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
VICE GRIP FOR THE SAVE!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
That move is a life saver for him right now.

*Coop turns Damien around and GOES FOR THE KEGGER! Damien struggles to get out while pounding on Coop's back. Coop eventually lets go, leaving Damien back on his feet and DYNAMITE KICK TO DAMIEN! Damien is down while Baal goes crazy, going as far as to grabs the steel steps and lift it over his head.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh he is pissed.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Beyond pissed Jules, Baal hates seeing Damien getting hurt.

3…

2…

1!

*The buzzer sounds and BAAL ENTERS WITH THE STEPS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
This is going to really suck.

*Dynamite and Coop see and back off in different directions.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
So far we have yet to see Marvin Keith, TNT or the last remaining Blood Angel to enter.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Not to mention Doug Remer, who announced earlier he got the highest number.

*Baal looks at Kristy and tosses the stairs at her…SHE DODGES IT! Baal turns around and JAY GETS HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS! The fans start cheering until Kratos breaks it up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Kratos takes the upper hand here.

*Baal and Kratos set Jay up for the double choke slam.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
In more ways than one Billy, Impact coming!

*DOUBLE CHOKE SLAM ON JAY RIZZO! Dynamite comes from behind and starts pounding on Kratos. Coop runs over and gets on Baal's back to apply a sleeper hold. Kristy charges in and CHOP BLOCK ON BAAL! Baal falls to one knee. Damien starts to recover.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Great teamwork by Kristy and Coop.

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer sounds and BENTON HEADS TO THE RING!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The OCW Xtreme Champion has arrived.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
He earlier was so close to winning the Tag Titles earlier today, but he just didn't make it.

*Kratos with a European Uppercut on Dynamite and drops a few elbows on Jay. Coop holds onto Baal and Damien is almost standing. Kristy looks over at Benton and challenges him to enter. Benton stops at the apron.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Kristy has wanted Benton for some time now, since their match at "Retribution" actually.

*Damien gets Coop off of Baal and TOSSES HIM OVER THE TOP! Coop manages to hold on.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I agree, it was an amazing match too and another close call for Coop. He really has lasted in this match.

*Coop gets to his feet as Damien walks over to him. Benton runs over and grabs one of Coop's feet in an effort to eliminate him from the outside. Kristy slides out and starts chasing Benton away until both enter the ring. Baal and Kratos grab Jay by the throat again, get him to his feet and ANOTHER DOUBLE CHOKE SLAM! Benton is ready to fight Kristy, but Dynamite from behind. Kristy then takes the opportunity and TORNADO HEADSCISSOR COMBO ON DYNAMITE AND BENTON!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
DAMN! You see that?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Impressive!

*Damien rakes the eyes of Coop as he holds on.*

3…

2…

1!

*The buzzer sounds and TNT EMERGES!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Here comes Ted Nugent Thomas! Dynamite's tag partner and the other half of the tag team champions.

*TNT charges straight into the ring and starts beating on Benton. Damien suplexes Coop back into the ring. Baal and Kratos have Jay against the ropes as Dynamite gets up and EYE OPENER BY KRISTY TO DYNAMITE!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
DYNAMITE IS DOWN AND OUT COLD!

*TNT sees and attacks Kristy. Damien gets Coop up and JUDGMENT HAMMER! Damien then looks over at Benton, walks over and SETS HIM UP! The fans start cheering!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh my god, Judgment Hammer onto Benton?

*JUDGMENT HAMMER ON BENTON CONNECTS! Rizzo is fighting to stay in the ring by kicking at the two big men.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Can Jay stay in this with so much against him?

*Kratos catches Jay's leg and BLATANT LOW BLOW! The two let jay fall to the side as Kratos gives orders to Baal. Kratos gets Jay back up, whips to Baal and BLACK HOLE SLAM!*

3…

2…

1!

*The buzzer sounds. MARVIN KEITH EMERGES FROM THE BACK AND CHARGES IN!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
MARVIN IS IN!

*Marvin charges straight into the ring and begins a combo of punches and kicks onto Kratos. Baal grabs Marvin from behind and STO by Marvin! Kratos backs away into the corner as Marvin charges after. KNEE TO THE FACE OF KRATOS! Marvin then charges after Baal and connects with a clothesline! Baal backs to the ropes. Marvin does it again and Baal teeters against the ropes a bit.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Can he do it?

*Marvin bounces off the ropes, clothesline and BAAL IS OUT! The fans stand up and cheer as Damien looks over in shock of this.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Huge…HUGE Elimination by Marvin all alone. Damien just lost his best ally tonight.

*Marvin looks around as Damien stares at him over to Kratos.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Marvin would want no more than to take down Kratos.

*Benton attacks Marvin with a knee to the gut. Marvin blocks and connects with a left jab! Damien comes in and gets an elbow to the face. Marvin then with a clothesline to Benton, Benton ducks and FLAPJACK onto Marvin! Marvin gets right to his knees and BIG BOOT BY DAMIEN! Kratos gets up while Coop and Dynamite are still recovering.*

3…

2…

1!

*The buzzer sounds and Doug Konway emerges from the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Here comes the last Blood Angel left.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Not exactly, look, Baal is still outside of the ring like he was earlier.

*Doug enters the ring and starts beating on Coop.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Only one left to join us.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Doug Remer and Coop needs the help, he got in here at number ten! Kristy at number nine and Kratos at number SEVEN! Kratos being the most dominant one in this.

*Marvin is whipped to the turnbuckle. He hits chest first and CLOTHESLINE FROM BEHIND BY DAMIEN! Kratos applauds him. Kristy and TNT are both on the apron exchanging blows.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Lost track of these two, look!

*Kristy throws a roundhouse kick to TNT's ribs. TNT takes it and connects with a forearm. Kratos walks over and grabs both buy the throat. Both hold on until JAY FROM BEHIND! Jay is throwing wild punches all over Kratos as he battles the big man. Benton continues to work on Marvin as Damien walks over to Doug, who is choking Coop in the corner. Damien gives an evil laugh and gives Doug orders.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This can't be good…

*Doug gets Coop and holds him in place, Damien bounces off the ropes and RUNNING DISCUS PUNCH! Coop falls against the second rope.*

3…

2…

1!

*Buzzer sounds and REMER RUNS RIGHT INTO THE RING! The fans cheer as Doug lets Coop go and begins to battle with Coop's partner.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Doug Remer is in and not a moment too soon.

*Remer gets Doug on one shoulder and tries to eliminate him. Doug holds onto the ropes, it won't work…REMER TURNS IT INTO THE KEGGER! CONNECTS! Damien with a big boot to Coop, Coop dodges and gets Damien seated on his shoulders. COOP ELIMINATES DAMIEN! The fans are going crazy as Coop falls over right after.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Huge elimination by Coop! That leaves only one Blood Angel left!

*TNT and Kristy are back in the ring. TNT and Dynamite grab at Coop while Kristy attacks Benton.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Two of these people are going to fight Genuin for the title. We have both members of Jay Rizzo, Team Beer, Kristy, Marvin, Kratos, Benton, Doug Konway, Dynamite and TNT. Ten left out of Twenty-two.

*TNT and Dynamite working together to eliminate Coop. Coop is holding on while Kristy and Marvin are now beating on Benton. Doug is down while Kratos has Jay pinned against the corner while still getting pounded on. Benton backs against the ropes as Marvin continues the assault. Remer is now trying to eliminate Doug as Baal watches from outside.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
The odds for any of these people to Main Event is now 20% likelihood.

*Coop is over the top rope. Remer sees and drops everything to attack TNT and Dynamite. Dynamite attacks Remer in return with a few forearms. Remer backs a little, Dynamite backs a bit for DYNAMITE KICK! He fires, Remer ducks and gets Dynamite over the top rope just like Coop did to Damien!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Again?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Dynamite is still holding on.

*Dynamite is on the apron as Remer throws punch after punch at the guy. Dynamite fights back until BAAL PULLS HIM OFF THE APRON! BAAL ELIMINATED DYNAMITE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

*The fans boo as Remer helps Coop back in. Dynamite looks upset over it and so does TNT.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
There are no rules that say he can't do that, but officials are not being very effective in getting the big man out.

*Baal circles the ring as Dynamite gets up and CHARGES AFTER HIM! The fans cheer as Dynamite throws punches and kicks at the big man and they begin to brawl. Coop and Remer are now working together to eliminate TNT. LEG LARIAT BY MARVIN TO BENTON! Marvin kip ups and goes to join Jay against Kratos. Kristy walks over and ELIMINATES COOP AND TNT! The fans cheer while Remer holds on and gets on the apron.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
DAMN! There goes The Tag champions and one of the longest lasting guys here.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Got to give Coop credit for his efforts. That was impressive.

*Benton charges in and attacks Jay while Kratos gets a thumb to the eye of Marvin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Seven left: Benton, Remer, Doug, Kristy, Marvin, Jay and Kratos.

*Doug attacks Remer while DYNAMITE KICK ON BAAL OUTSIDE THE RING! The big man is on his knees as officials still try to get to two out. Remer counters with a shoulder to the ribs and goes for a back body drop! Doug goes over the top rope and ONTO THE APRON! Both start throwing elbows at the other. Kristy charges in with a drop kick to both! Remer falls to the side, still on the apron, while Doug loses balance and falls outside the ring onto…BAAL'S BACK! The fans laugh as Baal freaks out trying to get him off.*

DOUG  
IT'S ME! IT'S ME! GET ME TO SAFETY!

*The fans cheer as Dynamite points at the two ready for another Dynamite Kick! Baal struggles to get back on both legs. DYNAMITE KICK CONNECTS AND BAAL FALLS! Doug is on one foot and begins hopping around.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Only one foot, it needs to be both at the same time.

*Doug looks at Baal as officials get at the two. Remer rolls into the ring, then leaves under the ropes looking at Doug.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Remer can do this, he went back into the ring before leaving it.

*The fans are cheering as Doug starts hopping away. Remer jogs with him to catch up. Doug begs to get back into the ring, Remer responds by stomping on one foot. Doug reacts by switching feet and hopping away again. He gets to the ropes but MARVIN KICKS AT THE ROPES! Doug is trying to figure out what to do until KEGGER BY REMER! Doug is out!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Okay that was just funny.

*Remer enters the ring as Benton and Kratos are now working together against Marvin, Jay and Kristy. Marvin backs away and Benton attacks him. Marvin soon backs into the ropes. He goes to counter with a back body drop, but Benton stops him. Remer charges in, attacks Benton with a drop kick and ELIMINATES HIM TO THE SHOCK OF EVERY ONE! The fans are on their feet as Remer does a double take.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Tell me I did NOT just see that!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
YOU DID! DOUG REMER ELIMINATED JAMIE BENTON!

*Marvin applauds Remer…then eliminates him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Every one for themselves. Bye Remer! FINAL FOUR TIME!

*All four get into different corners looking at the other.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
The odds of any of these fighters Main Eventing is now 50% likelihood.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
With how long some of these guys have been in? Sounds like a bless- what the?

*The camera pans around to Remer grabbing a mic next to Julius and Billy.*

REMER  
HEY! I just want to say one thing to Foxy Perez, Jamie Lynn, Tommy Lee and Genuin…I JUST BEAT BENTON!

*The fans cheer loud as Kristy applauds him. Remer puts the mic away and leaves.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Big words by Remer, but you have to admit Team Beer did great today.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
No time for that, final four.

*All four look at each other going back and forth as if considering targets. Kratos and Kristy look tired as Jay shows no emotion at all. Marvin points over at Kratos and soon does Jay and Kristy as well. Kratos takes a deep breath as the fans cheer again. All three start heading toward Kratos. Jay reaches over and ATTACKS MARVIN! Lefts and rights to the face of Marvin Keith as Jay gets him to back into a corner while Kristy brawls with Kratos.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This just in as well, Foxy Perez has made a statement: The one on one match to decide the match type will happen NEXT WEEK!

*Marvin evades Jay's strikes and GERMAN SUPLEX! Marvin slowly recovers while bouncing off the ropes to connect with ROLLING THUNDER! Marvin then calls for a finisher.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
He's going for the Mangeler!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
If Marvin hits this, Jay will be gone.

*Marvin sets Jay up, Jay struggles until JAY WITH A RAISING KNEE TO THE CHEST! Jay then grabs Marvin and ELIMINATES HIM! The crowd loves it. Jay heads over to Kratos and KRISTY GOES TO LIFT JAY OVER THE TOP ROPE! Jay is taken back as KRATOS ELIMINATES HIM! The bell rings and the fans are in shock.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner of this match and NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS! KRISTY AND KRATOS!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Did they even realize what they did?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
If they don't, they are bound to find out.

*Kristy and Kratos's arms are raised in the air as "Slow Chemical" plays on the PA.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
New Number One Contenders but…to pull that off…Kristy and Kratos at least on instinct worked together?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Worse things have happened Billy. At least we have a Main Event.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin is staring at the screen as Kratos and Kristy celebrate their individual victories. He just stands there, nothing more as the screen fades to black.*


	4. War 4

**BACK STAGE**

*Genuin shows up on screen upon fade in and heads down the hall. He stops and knocks on Fox's door. He waits a short while.*

FOX (OFF SCREEN)  
Enter!

*Genuin enters the ring to see Fox there with Jamie Lynn and her Intern.*

GENUIN  
What a welcome surprise, both members of authority here to see in the same room.

FOX  
Genuin, what a welcome surprise, no posse.

GENUIN  
Very funny, I don't need anyone, I am the OCW Champion. The Champion doesn't need anyone but himself.

JAMIE LYNN  
What do you want?

GENUIN  
Well glad you asked Jamie Lynn, you see I checked the ratings and I was shocked. The last episode of OCW War while I was the GM was one of the best rated so far. Isn't that something? I mean it's almost like people tuned in just to see me as the leader.

FOX  
Or because we had a huge Main Event featuring names from other promotions.

GENUIN  
Yeah the partnership with HWA or whatever it's called, look, I have a proposition for you Ms. Perez. One I think you will find very interesting. Hear me out, the OCW Champion is the face of the industry; the man who represents the entire company. So I feel the OCW Champion SHOULD have GM Authority.

*Fox and Jamie Lynn look at each other and back at Genuin.*

FOX & JAMIE LYNN  
NO!

GENUIN  
Why not?

JAMIE LYNN  
Genuin, why don't you focus on fighting Kratos and Kristy at "Unbeatable?" Tonight decides the match type.

GENUIN  
Yeah, I know, Kratos will -

JAMIE LYNN  
TEAM with Kristy tonight.

*Cheers can be heard*

GENUIN  
Excuse me?

JAMIE LYNN  
Tonight it will be Kratos and Kristy against Jay Rizzo and Marvin Keith. The one who scores the win decides on the match type. Also if Marvin and Jay get the win, the winning partner - - joins in.

*Genuin shuts his eyes*

Good luck.

FOX  
Yeah, shut the door on your way out.

*Genuin does so and slams the door.*

**RING SIDE**

*The camera pans around the arena as "Born with Nothing" by Papa Roach plays in the background.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
A huge shocker by Foxy Perez! Tonight we will see Marvin Keith and Jay Rizzo team up against the unlikely duo of Kristy and Kratos.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The main event rides all on that match and the winner gets to decide on the match type.

**TAG TEAM MATCH**  
**Marie Adams/Traci Gray vs. Roxxi Lots/Selene Drake (w/Leon & Sinister) **

*Rihanna's "Disturbia" hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to OCW War, I'm Billy Winn and with me always is Big Julius.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Thanks Billy.

*Traci and Marie emerge from the back and head to the ring.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Our first match of the night is for one fall under Tag Team Rules! Coming to the ring, the team of … MARIE ADAMS AND TRACI GRAY!

*Traci slides into the ring while Marie goes around.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Time for Vixen action.

*"Fire" by Scooter hits. Leon emerges from the back first and soon after Sinister with Roxxi and Selene*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Their opponents, alongside Leon and Sinister…ROXXI LOTS AND SELENE DRAKE!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
About time we saw these girls in action.

*Selene slides into the ring while the other three walk around the ring. Roxxi walks to a camera and kisses the screen.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Roxxi Lots, she has a lot to love.

*Julius laughs*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Where the hell did you hear that one? Corny, man.

*Roxxi enters the ring while Selene tosses her jacket to Sinister. Roxxi does the same right before shaking her breasts for the fans.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Wow…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Billy, are you a chubby chaser?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
What?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Nothing wrong with it, moving on.

*Music cuts and bell rings*

**START OF MATCH**

The match begins with Selene and Traci in the ring. Roxxi and Marie cheer their partners on as the two legal girls grapple. Traci with a headlock and instantly starts cranking down, takedown and Selene is squirming. The referee checks the shoulders; Selene adjusts to her side and gets out. Both stand up and KNIFE EDGE CHOP TO SELENE (WOO!). Selene leans down holding her chest as Traci sets her up – SNAP SUPLEX! Traci gets up and grabs Selene by the hair to get her up. Selene gets up, drops to her knees, crawls under Traci and TAGS IN ROXXI!

Roxxi gets in and Traci backs up a bit while Roxxi blows her a kiss. Roxxi walks over and front kick to the gut by Traci. Roxxi backs a bit and STRIGHT PUNCH TO TRACI'S FACE! Traci falls to the ground; Roxxi rolls her onto her stomach, and SITS ON HER! 1…2…Marie breaks up the pin. Roxxi rolls back onto her feet and Marie goes right for the Reverse DDT but Roxxi shoves her off and tags Selene back in. Traci waits for Marie to get back to her corner, she does and is tagged in; the fans cheer.

Marie gets in. Selene attacks Traci from behind and tosses her out of the ring. Roxxi charges Marie, Marie ducks and pulls down the top rope, Roxxi falls over and out of the ring. Leon and Sinister instantly run over to check on her. Selene looks over as well; Roxxi is holding her knee and looks to be in great pain. Marie grabs Selene from behind and REVERSE DDT! 1…2…3! Bell Rings!

WINNER: Marie Adams over Selene

**END OF MATCH**

*"Disturbia" plays as Marie celebrates.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Out of nowhere, Marie secured the win.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Jules…medics are coming for Roxxi. Damn, that was a rough bump.

*Roxxi is helped onto the stretcher and is slowly taken to the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Her first match here and this? That's a real blow to one's career. Good luck girl!

**BACKSTAGE**

*Leon and Sinister stand in the back while Selene follows the stretcher. Sinister taps on Leon's shoulder.*

SINISTER  
We still have Player's Club to do-

LEON  
MAN SCREW THAT! The Player's Club will NOT debut tonight. Roxxi needs us.

*Applause can be heard. Sinister and Leon turn around to see…MEAT!*

MEAT  
No Player's Club? When I did the Meat Locker I never missed a week.

LEON  
How many of those weeks did you actually wrestle?

MEAT  
Well, none but why fight when you look as good as me.

SINISTER  
Leon, he's not worth the time. Come on.

MEAT  
Not worth the time? I'm the man with the better segment and better girls.

*Sinister's jaw drops as Leon does a double take.*

LEON  
….what did you just say? Did you just say you can get better girls than me? Oh hell no.

SINISTER  
HELL NO! Leon can find way better girls than you.

MEAT  
Fine, how about…your girls against mine?

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
I don't think so.

*The three of them look over to see Jamie Lynn.*

Leon, you bring up a good point: Meat hasn't been wrestling. I never thought much of it since you were on camera. Right now that's not the case. Meat and Leon get whoever and there will be a Lumberjack match to open up "Unbeatable" next week.

*The fans can be heard cheering as Leon looks at Meat…and smiles.*

**RING SIDE**

**Sakura (w/Val) vs. Jackie (w/Key) **

*Both Jackie and Sakura are already in the ring. Val and Key are outside and watching.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Another match made, this time for "Unbeatable" next week.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
We've also yet to hear about the Tag and Xtreme Titles, well learn about those later.

*Bell rings*

**START OF MATCH**

Val cheers on Sakura as she and Jackie circle the ring. Jackie goes to grapple but Sakura with an arm drag takedown followed by a reverse arm bar. Key cheers Jackie on screaming instructions. Sakura lets go, bounces off the ropes and an elbow drop. Val cheers Sakura on as Sakura applies a rear face lock. Key keeps yelling instructions as Jackie struggles until…she escapes via side roll. Sakura with an elbow, Jackie evades, both get up and JAB! JAB! Reach way back…haymaker misses. Jackie turns around and guillotine chokehold by Sakura. Jackie gets to the ropes and Sakura lets go.

Lita is seen at the top of the ramp watching as Jackie receives a roundhouse kick to the back. Another kick hits hard until Sakura smashes Jackie's face into the turnbuckle. Sakura begins a foot choke and stops before the count can DQ her. Sakura grabs Jackie by the head and JACKIE PULLS SAKURA INTO THE TURNBUCKLE! A hard kick to the midsection of Sakura and she backs away. Jackie gets up, grabs Sakura's head and FACEBUSTER! She goes for the pin 1…2…but Sakura kicks out. Key screams "DO IT!" Jackie nods as Sakura begins to get up. Jackie bounces off the ropes, charges and YAKUZA KICK! She goes for the pin 1…2…3! The bell rings.

Winner: Jackie by Pin Fall

**END OF MATCH**

*"Girlfriend" plays on the PA as Jackie dashes out of the ring and hugs Key. Key has a huge smile on her face while Lita watches in shock.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Nice work by Jackie, Lita may have a challenge after all.

*Key applauds while looking right at Lita.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Lita does not want Jackie, she wants Key. She feels Key is a great challenge and wants to prove herself.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
She will have to get through Jackie then.

**BACKSTAGE**

*In Fox's office, Blood Angels, Body Brothers, TNT, Dynamite, Benton, and Black Heart are waiting and arguing. Fox walks in with a box.*

FOX  
OKAY! I arranged this meeting to discuss "Unbeatable," you are the entire Tag Team division to date and-

*Team Beer comes in wearing jackets.*

COOP  
Sorry we're late.

DOUG  
Who invited these guys?

DAMIEN  
These sinners do not deserve to be here.

TNT  
Hey I'm we're not complaining and we hold the belts.

FOX  
Remer, close the door.

*Remer closes the door and takes off his jacket to show a new T-shirt that reads "I Beat Benton" on it. Some laugh.*

BENTON  
The f*** is this? You did not beat me Remer, you eliminated me.

REMER  
Same difference.

FOX  
ORDER! ORDER! The twelve of you are going to stop talking right now.

DAMIEN  
Ms. Perez, my apologies for the filth I've yet to deal with.

FOX  
Damien, no need to apologize. Look guys, next week at "Unbeatable," the Tag Titles will be on the line.

DYNAMITE  
What about the Xtreme?

*Body Brothers boo*

KHAD  
You keep getting hurt and getting beat, why should you get a Title Shot?

ALEX  
Yeah, what about us?

FOX  
What about letting your boss talk.

*Everyone goes quiet. Coop takes his jacket off revealing a T-shirt with an arrow pointing to Remer that reads "He beat Benton." Benton is about to speak but Fox points at him to silence.*

Next week on Pay per View, all of you will be fighting for the title in our latest concept. A brand new match type imported from Mexico that will challenge not only your skills but also your physicality. The match begins with six, each representing a team of two inside…this!

*She opens the box to reveal a round red dome-like cage over the ring with a round opening in the top center. All twelve stare at It.*

This has many names, but the board has decided to call it – The Dome. Six start, should one be pinned or submit, he will be eliminated and his partner will enter. The match ends when two people have either gotten out via this round opening or just the only two left in the match.

*Fox walks over and opens the door while the twelve look at The Dome.*

Oh and one more thing, since we're on the subject of champions and Tag Teams, the winners do not need to be on the same team to be the champions.

*All of them do a double take as Fox leaves.*

Oh and Benton, the Xtreme Contender Match is about to start. Name one more contender for the Triple Threat. Blaze and Sergey are already in the ring.

BENTON  
John Walters.

*Many argue while John celebrates and heads to the ring.*

**RING SIDE**

**#1 XTREME CONTENDER'S MATCH**  
**John Walters vs. Blaze vs. Sergey**

*Blaze and Sergey are already inside the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I didn't get a good look at the structure, did you?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Not at all but we will see it next week.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Damn right.

*"2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits. John emerges from the back in street clothes and is followed to the ring by all Blood Angels.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh damn. Also interesting rule here, the match for "Unbeatable" will be a triple threat. In other words, there will be two winners and one guy who gets beat.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
So one of them could just leave and get the shot?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Apparently.

*Blood Angels surround the ring as John enters. The Bell rings*

**START OF MATCH**

Blaze and Sergey look around at Damien, Baal, Doug and Lita as each occupies one side of the ring. Damien yells to John as he stretches a bit. Blaze yells at Sergey and Sergey points at John. Blood Angels yell at each other and all of them climb up to the apron. The fans are booing as Blaze and Sergey look at all five of them. Suddenly a man in a black hoodie hops over the security gate and pulls Damien down so that they can stare down. Baal and Doug drop down and heads over to Damien. The Masked Man charges toward Doug and SPEAR! The Masked Man then runs back into the crowds and far away. John is in awe while watching. Sergey rolls John up. 1…2…3! Bell rings.

WINNER: Sergey over John Walters

**END OF MATCH**

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh my god, big victory right there. Blaze and Sergey are now contenders for the Xtreme Title.

*John looks around in shock as Sergey and Blaze get out and away from the Blood Angels.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Better question, who was that guy?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Bastian said when he left there was a man in a black mask coming for Damien, that has to be him.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well I don't know any other masked men here.

*Damien watches as far as he can while Lita helps up Doug and Baal is with Damien.*

**JAMIE LYNN'S OFFICE**

*Val and Sakura are in Jamie Lynn's office*

VAL  
Thank you Jamie Lynn for seeing us on such short notice. We have a grievance.

JAMIE LYNN  
Okay.

SAKURA  
It's your Intern.

VAL  
Yes, she has been a pain since we met her and just last week started mouthing off to us.

JAMIE LYNN  
Did she?

VAL & SAKURA  
YES!

*Jamie Lynn takes a moment to think about it. She then looks over to her Intern standing right next to her.*

JAMIE LYNN  
I'll take care of it.

VAL  
Thank you

SAKURA  
Yes, thank you, we have been losing so much and if anyone is to blame – she is.

JAMIE LYNN  
I'll take care of it.

*The duo nod and leave the room. Jamie Lynn waits for the door to be shut until motioning the Intern to walk over.*

INTERN  
Hi

JAMIE LYNN  
Is all of that true? Did you "mouth off" to members of our contracted roster?

INTERN  
…yes.

JAMIE LYNN  
Good. Glad you took my advice and stood up to them. If you didn't I was going to fire you; Good job

*The Intern smiles*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Rita shows up in center view.*

RITA  
This is Rita here and with me now are the two that will fight against Kristy and Kratos in a few moments: Jay Rizzo and Marvin Keith.

*Jay and Marv show up.*

Okay so last week you two were in the final four in the Gauntlet to become contenders and couldn't trust the other; now you two team up. Thoughts?

RIZZO  
Yeah, Marvin, you've worked hard to be here. We all know that and what do you do with it? You're just a lackey to the family. Isn't it bad enough the boss is your ex?

MARVIN  
HEY! You're pushing it.

*Rizzo stares him down and smiles*

RIZZO  
Good.

*Rizzo walks away while Marvin sighs*

RITA  
You do deserve the shot Marvin.

MARVIN  
I know, right now I just want a shot with Kratos.

*Marvin turns around to see…KRISTY!*

Hi…

KRISTY  
Hi. I'm going to make this really clear: no holding back and may the best win.

MARVIN  
Course. Good Luck at "Unbeatable," Genuin and Kratos are likely to team up against you.

KRISTY  
Really? I never thought that.

MARVIN  
It's just not very good odds.

*Kristy and Marvin stare down*

KRISTY  
Story of my life.

*Kristy walks away while Marvin takes a deep breath.*

**RING SIDE**

**MAIN EVENT**  
**Kristy/Kratos vs. Marvin/Jay Rizzo**

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. Genuin emerges from the back wearing an expensive suit and holding the OCW Title over his shoulder.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Looks like our Champion is going to grace us with his presence.

*Genuin smiles wide as he heads to the commentary table and sits down. He puts his headset on.*

JULIUS  
Hey Genuin

GENUIN  
Hello men, how is this going?

BILLY  
Great, you seem cheerful after what happened earlier.

GENUIN  
You mean that I may have one more challenger in a match type I'm not sure of yet? Not one bit.

JULIUS  
Any reason why?

*"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven hits.*

GENUIN  
Yes indeed, but I'll tell you after Kratos scores the win.

*Kratos emerges from the back right before the pyro hits. Kratos heads right to the ring and enters.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
You seem quite confident.

GENUIN  
You need to be confident, I'm a confident champion.

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits. Kristy emerges from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This has to be a difficult one for Kristy, she absolutely hates Kratos and now has to team with him.

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
She didn't complain when the two eliminated Jay, right?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
He does have a point.

*Kristy slides into the ring while "My Time is Now" by John Cena hits. The fans cheer as Jay Rizzo emerges from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Jay Rizzo, Kristy's ex and a major name in the OCW right now. Can he take his place in the Main Event next week?

*Jay slides into the ring while Kristy and Kratos take different corners. Kristy is stretching while Kratos is leaning back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
No team love tonight.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Doubt it. Hardcore rules here, no DQ and falls count anywhere.

*"The Game" by Disturbed hits. Marvin charges down the ramp and slides right into the ring and charges right into Kratos. Bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH **

Marvin in unloading on Kratos with right after right while Kristy and Jay stare down. Marvin gets Kratos against the corner and hops onto the middle rope to punch directly into Kratos's skull. Kratos shoves him away but Marvin hops right back on the middle rope and keeps punching. Jay and Kristy circle the other for a while; both trying to get the upper hand by grappling and going right into a submission. Jay goes to grapple, Kristy evades and Jay LOW BLOWS KRATOS! Marv hops down, Jay grabs Kratos's head and sets up for a suplex, Marvin grabs Kratos's head and DOUBLE SUPLEX! Both Marv and Jay get up and JAY WITH AN FU ON MARVIN!

The fans are in shock as Jay looks at Kristy and leaves the ring. Kristy leaves the ring as well and the two begin arguing. Kratos sits up and looks over at Marvin. He smiles and goes for the cover. 1…2…3! The bell rings.

WINNER: Kratos over Marvin

**END OF MATCH**

*Kratos gets his arm raised in victory as "Slow Chemical" plays. Genuin applauds Kratos and gets a mic. The music dies and Genuin enters the ring.*

GENUIN  
Thank you everyone, ladies and gentlemen Kratos here has just earned himself the chance of a lifetime: a match against me. Now Kratos, you can pick any match you want…just be sure that you remember it is a triple threat and also we will have a special guest next week on "Unbeatable."

*Kratos watches Genuin while Kristy does from outside the ring.*

At "Unbeatable," Sully Sphinx will be visiting.

*The fans erupt*

Thank you, that antique gets to watch as the champion that beat him clean defend the title. I will hold this title as long as it takes until I can finally force that dead man to retire.

*Kratos applauds Genuin and asks for the mic. Genuin hands it over.*

KRATOS  
Wow, Genuin, you really want to take out Sully Sphinx. I mean you did it once already; this is more of a formality I take it. However, I have another idea, because I like to have some fun with my battles. Tossing Kristy around and fighting you sounds like fun, but I get to choose the match type. I know it too, I do…I WANT THE DOME!

*Huge cheers*

Yeah, that thing Fox showed the Tag Division. I want to have our match by those same rules in that Dome.

*Genuin motions to get the mic back. Kratos does.*

GENUIN  
You're on.

*Huge cheer. Camera looks at Kratos, then Genuin…then at Kristy, still watching them.*


	5. OCW Unbeatable

*The screen is black as Genuin walks into the light, title belt in hand. A quick shot is shown of him beating Sully Sphinx by KO. Genuin's face is incapable of being seen. Close up of the title until Genuin raises his head to the and…IT'S KRATOS!*

KRATOS  
Good luck…champ.

*Quick shots of Kratos's eliminations from the Gauntlet Match. Shoots back to the title and pans to the face of…KRISTY!*

KRISTY  
You haven't broken me yet.

*Multiple shots of Kristy doing the Eye Opener and Widower on many different people. Camera then heads to the ring where Genuin, Kristy and Kratos are in the center of the ring – staring each other down. The sounds of Within Temptation's "What Have You Done" hits and the camera pans around to show all the fans cheering.*

**RING SIDE**

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to OCW UNBEATABLE! I am Billy Winn and always by my side.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
The muscle of the group, Big Julius. Now Billy, we have a great main event and some interesting matches tonight. We have Leon facing Meat, the Tag Team Open and Vixen and Xtreme action too.

*Pyros go off as the fans are still going crazy.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Also look over there Jules, THE DOME!

*Next to the ring is another ring surrounded by a red caged dome with an opening at the very top.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Fox imported this all from Mexico, this will decide the new Tag Team Champions.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Yes but we will get to that later.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Sully Sphinx is backstage watching the show from TV. He looks at the camera, at the screen and back at the camera. He just stares at the camera until the camera slowly looks away.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Sully Sphinx backstage tonight, we all know what he is here to watch.

*Jamie Lynn and the Intern pass by until the camera goes back to Sully staring at GENUIN!*

GENUIN  
Haven't seen you since I beat you last month. How are you?

SULLY  
Genuin, I watched the tape of our match, I trained with Grant and I'm clean. So come Lethal Lotto.

*The fans cheer*

Boy…you best hope you lose tonight.

GENUIN  
Not gonna happen, I am the face of this industry now.

SULLY  
No, you're the face of this industry…for now.

*Sully's eyes flip showing only the white.*

**RING SIDE**

**LUMBERJACK MATCH**  
**Meat vs. Leon**

*"Fire" by Scooter hits and Leon emerges from the back with Selene and Sinister.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Welcome to OCW UNBEATABLE! Coming to the ring in our opening match accompanied by Sinister and Selene…LEON!

*Leon slides into the ring as the two others circle around it. Not long after "In My Head" by Jason Derulo hits. Meat emerges from the back alongside Japanese Dream, Marie Adams and Traci Gray.*

His opponent, accompanied by The Japanese Dream, Traci Gray and Marie Adams…MEAT!

*Leon is stretching in the ring as Meat slides in.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Match number one, what do you think?

*"Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO hits. Leon is doing a little dance as The Body Brothers head to the ring. Sinister walks over and takes the mic from Kali.*

SINISTER  
Ladies and Gentlemen, the first of many guests on The Player's Club starting next week on War…THE BODY BROTHERS!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh damn.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
We have a Lumberjack Match! Kali, you forgot to say it is a Lumberjack Match!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Hey…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Billy, she is paid to do introductions.

*Body Brothers do a few poses as the bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

The bell rings and the Lumberjacks are Marie, Traci, Japanese Dream, Body Brothers, Selene and Sinister. Leon tosses his shirt off and does a quick pose, Meat then does the same. Leon then delivers a kick to the gut followed with an overhead strike to the back. Irish whip, Meat bounces, Leon runs and bounces as well and DROP KICK BY LEON! Meat gets to his knees and Leon applies a side headlock later followed with a takedown. Leon goes for an Anaconda Vice! Meat gets away and HIP TOSS BY MEAT! Leon gets up and JAPANESE ARM DRAG! Leon dodges an elbow drop and rolls out of the ring with Selene and Sinister. Mallik of Japanese Dream runs over and CLOTHES LINE FROM SINISTER!

Leon slides back into the ring and springs right to his feet; Meat comes in and EURPOEAN UPPERCUT BY LEON! Leon bounces off the ropes and a shoulder attack sends Meat onto his back. Leon bounces against the ropes once more and SPLASH! Goes for pin 1…a kick out by Meat. Leon slowly gets up, Meat does the same and desperation jawbreaker. Leon backs into the turnbuckle, Meat charges in and SPLASH! Meat backs away as the fans are cheering for him. Meat grabs Leon and TORNADO DDT! Selene and Sinister are yelling at Leon as Meat positions him for THE MEAT GRINDER (Frog Splash). Meat gets on the top rope, Selene hops onto the apron but Traci and Marie pull her away. Meat is ready to go and SINISTER PUSHES HIM OFF!

Meat has fallen out of the ring right next to The Body Brothers. Sinister gives Selene a high five and MIST TO THE EYES OF SINISTER BY VINCENT! Khad has Meat over his head and tosses him inside the ring. Leon and Meat slowly get up at the same time. Meat goes to Leon, Leon with THE VIP PASS (Chicken Wing Jawbreaker). 1…2…3! The bell rings.

WINNER: Leon by Pin Fall

**END OF MATCH**

*"Fire" plays as Selene and Sinister enter the ring. Sinister still blinded by the mist as they all hug and celebrate*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner of the match by Pin Fall, LEON!

*Lumberjacks begin to leave as Leon and his people celebrate.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
A good showing by Meat, I mean he had him at one point. However, Sinister saved his "bro" and with that Leon secured the victory.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Yeah boy, Leon scored thanks to his people. All Meat's people did was watch and make sure the fight was fair.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
You and your warped idea of teamwork.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Teamwork indeed.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Entourage is seen knocking on Jamie Lynn's door and waiting.*

VAL  
We have been waiting here forever Saki.

SAKURA  
Well where is she? She never leaves her office long.

VAL  
Or she's avoiding us, let's try Fox. OR-

*Val gets right in the way of the Intern.*

Where's Jamie Lynn? Saki and I want to talk with her about how WE have been left out of the card.

*They stare down*

INTERN  
Did you try her cell phone?

VAL & SAKURA  
YES!

INTERN  
Okay, well she is in a meeting with a few people. Fox is still looking to sign more people.

SAKURA  
She cannot even manage a roster this size. How is she going to deal with an even bigger roster?

INTERN  
…well…she could fire a few names, like ones that haven't had a win in over a mo-

*Val slaps her across the face so hard the sound echoes. Intern drops everything she was holding to rub her face and back away. Val charges and pins her against the wall.*

SAKURA  
Val, no, don't-

VAL  
-I AM SO SICK OF THIS!

INTERN  
I am so sorry, I promise I'll never say anything to you. Oh god please just-

VAL  
SHUT UP!

*The Intern looks about to cry, but holds it in.*

…next week, you are going to find someone to fight me. If you don't, that slap will be nothing compared to what we will do once we drag you into the ring and treat you like the piece of trash you are.

INTERN  
Okay

*Val and Sakura walk away as Intern watches. She sniffles a bit and takes a breath while SULLY SPHINX SHOWS UP! They look at each other for a moment until Sully whispers something to her. She nods and Sully gives her a pat on the back before both walk off.*

**RING SIDE**

**TAG TEAM TITLE DOME MATCH**  
**TNT/Dynamite vs. Body Bros vs. Japanese Dream vs. Team Beer vs. Damien/Baal vs. Doug/John vs. Benton/Black Heart**

*Body Brothers and Japanese Dream are already next to The Dome *

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This match is for the OCW Tag Titles and is the first ever match inside the OCW DOME! The rules are as follows: Each team will have one member inside the dome. Should one be pinned or eliminated, then the teammate will come in to continue the match. The match ends when there are only two people remaining, or when two people have gotten out of the dome by climbing up to the center exit and successfully get outside. As a note, should there be two people from different teams win, they will take care of it in the form of a match or team up.

*Big pop as "TNT" by ACDC hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Match number two!

*Tag Team Champions TNT and Dynamite emerge from the back with Tag Titles in hand.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
This team here has defeated the odds on so many occasions Billy.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well they're high rollers tonight.

*The Champions hand over their titles and take a good look at the structure.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
That's gonna be hard to get out of. Eventually, once you get so high up, you're going to need some way of getting not only to the exit, but also getting up and over.

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits as Benton and Black Heart emerge from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Definitely not something for the bigger guys. Now here is the Xtreme Champion and Black Heart. Julius? What would it take to team with Genuin's men after losing a teammate?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Looking at Black Heart? Well consider this, it was either sitting at home feeling miserable or working alongside the champion. I can see the logic.

*Benton and Black Heart debate while looking at the structure.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well…okay.

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits; the four male members of The Blood Angels emerge from the back and head to the dome. All four debating amongst themselves.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Okay now these guys have the biggest advantage. They were debating earlier backstage as to who would be teamed with who, but either way you're talking about two teams against five while they go against each other.

*The Blood Angels get to the dome and "The Beer Song" by Psychostick hits and a huge pop from the fans.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Huge pop for Team Beer. Wow.

*Coop and Remer emerge from the back. Both are wearing the new OCW Jackets.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Joe Coop and Doug Remer, currently trying to sell as much merchandise as possible. I still need to get my "He Beat Benton" Shirt.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Me too

*Team Beer gets to The Dome and the music dies.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Our teams are as follows: Tag Team Champions…TNT AND DYNAMITE! Mallik and Vincent…THE JAPANESE DREAM! Khad and Alex…THE BODY BROTHERS!

*Huge cheers for the three teams.*

Damien Cross and Baal along with John Walters and Doug Konway…THE BLOOD ANGELS!

*Some Boos for Blood Angels.*

XTREME CHAMPION JAMIE BENTON AND BLACK HEART! Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!

*Huge pop for the last two teams. Coop and Remer lose the jackets and high five each other. The bell rings and all teams debate over who gets in first while the doors are opened.*

**START OF MATCH**

First legal men: Baal, John Walters, Alex, Doug Remer, Black Heart, TNT and Mallik.

Baal and John stay close by while the same is done by Remer and Mallik along with Black Heart and Alex. Black Heart slides out of the ring, the same with Remer and Mallik while John and TNT brawl and Baal with Alex. Mallik starts climbing up right away. Remer runs over and tries to pulls the small guy down, Mallik resists and Remer continues until Mallik falls onto his feet and MIST IN THE EYES! Remer grabs the dome wall and is blinded while Black Heart attacks Mallik from behind and starts beating on both guys. Alex is throwing punch after punch onto Baal while Baal comes back again and again with knee after knee. Benton runs around the outside of the dome, grabs Remer's arm AND SNAPS IT AGAINST THE STEEL! Boos for Benton as Remer yells in pain as he holds his arm. Benton celebrates until Coop runs over and FIELD GOAL TO THE CROTCH!

TNT with a spine buster onto John, the Tag Champion runs to the ropes and SPRINGBOARD LEG DROP! Baal walks to TNT and REVERSE HEADBUTT! TNT is down on one knee, Baal grabs TNT by the throat and TOSSES HIM ACROSS THE RING! Mallik grabbed by Black Heart and FACE INTO THE STEEL! Black Heart grabs Mallik, sets him up and HEARTLESS PLUNGE (Gori Special Drop). Black Heart goes for the pin 1…2…3! Mallik has been eliminated. Baal is attacked from behind by Alex, Baal turns around and ALEX PICKS HIM UP! The fans love it as Alex backs to the turnbuckle for leverage, takes a few steps…and Ball gets out. Baal pulls Alex toward him and Black Hole Slam attempt interrupted by a forearm from Alex.

Vincent gets in once Mallik is removed. Black Heart is attacking Remer with stomps. Vincent runs over and HOPS ON BLACK HEART'S BACK! The fans cheer as Remer slowly gets up and starts kicking Black Heart in the stomach. Alex hits Baal with a few more forearms, bounces off the ropes and double axe handle to the head of Baal. Baal backs into the ropes and BIG BOOT BY ALEX! The fans love it and Baal falls to one knee. Alex looks to Khad and Khad cheers him on. Alex walks over to Baal and applies a full nelson. TNT with a hip toss on John, John counters in MID AIR with his own hip toss. John springs to his feet and attacks Alex to break the hold. Alex responds with a hard elbow to the face on John Walters, TNT charges at John and HURRICANRANA FACEBUSTER! TNT then slides under the ropes to the apron…450 PLANCHA and the pin 1…2…3! John has been eliminated! BLACK HOLE SLAM BY BAAL TO ALEX! 1…2…3! Alex has been eliminated!

Khad and Doug Konway enter, Konway attacks Remer from behind. Black Heart grabs the steel dome and begins to climb. Khad stares down Baal, PICKS HIM UP! Khad takes a few steps back…POWER SLAM! Big pop from the fans, Khad goes for the pin 1…2…Baal kicks out. Black Heart is still climbing; Khad sees this and starts climbing too. The fans love the fact that such a big guy like Khad is doing that as Black Heart gets to the hard part of the dome. Khad gets to the same part where both Black Heart and Khad are now heading to the exit as if doing monkey bars. Both men get to the exit while Vincent lets go of Black heart and holds onto the steel. Black Heart tries to kick Khad away but Khad counters by setting him up FOR A POWER BOMB! The fans are in awe while Black Heart has a look of fear on his face. Khad drops and SIT DOWN POWER BOMB! Chants of "Oh My God" begin as Khad goes for the pin 1…2…3! Black Heart has been eliminated. Vincent is hanging there, trying to get out of the ring but cannot get in the hole until…HE FALLS BELLY FIRST! TNT goes for the pin on Vincent 1…2…3! Vincent has been eliminated.

Baal grabs TNT by the head and delivers a head butt while Benton enters the ring. Konway has Remer in an arm bar, cranking down on the injured arm. Benton walks to Remer and steps down on his head, bringing massive boos from the fans. TNT dodges a punch and delivers a front drop kick. Baal backs away and BICYCLE KICK BY KHAD! Baal backs into the ropes, bounces off and ANOTHER POWER SLAM BY KHAD! 1…2…3! Baal has been eliminated! Damien soon enters and heads over to Konway. Konway releases the hold and receives a slap to the face by Damien and plenty of yelling. Benton enters the ring and attacks a weakened Khad. Remer is soon tossed into the ring as the remaining Blood Angels follow inside. Benton goes to give orders to Damien; Damien responds with a low blow and the duo go to attack Khad. TNT leaves the ring and is soon climbing up the cage. Damien sets Benton up for the Judgment Hammer, but Benton breaks away to SUPER KICK BY KONWAY! Benton rolls out of the ring while TNT is still climbing. Khad charges and HUGE CLOTHESLINE ON DAMIEN!

TNT is almost at the exit. Khad shoves Konway into Remer and Remer goes for the Kegger! Konway grabs at the ropes and escapes. Remer leans on the ropes and sees…Benton outside the ring. Remer hops onto the top rope while Khad brawls with Damien. BIG ELBOW ON BENTON! 1…2…3! Benton has been eliminated and chants of "you beat Benton" begin. Remer celebrates while TNT is at the exit and struggling just like Vincent was. Remer enters the ring and Khad rolls him up 1…2…3! Remer has been eliminated and Coop gets right in there and attacks Konway. TNT skins the cat and his legs stick out of the hole. The fans are cheering as TNT struggles and battles as much as possible until…TNT GOT OUT! TNT screams in victory while raising his arms. The fans love it.

Coop tosses Konway face first into the steel as Dynamite enters the Dome. Khad has Damien into the corner and delivers multiple knees to the stomach. Khad backs away, charges in and DAMIEN DODGES IT! Khad backs up and takes a moment to recover. Damien takes the opportunity, sets him up and JUDGMENT HAMMER! 1…2…3! Khad has been eliminated. Dynamite removes the steel stairs and picks them up. Coop delivers a few elbows to the head of Konway until blood begins coming out. Damien leaves the ring and begins to climb until…HE SEES THE MASKED MAN! The Masked Man is sitting down in front row looking right at Damien. Konway is tossed back into the ring while Coop n Dynamite follow. Konway throws a super kick to Dynamite, misses, Dynamite goes for the DYNAMITE KICK, misses. Konway runs to the ropes, bounces, charges in, clothesline by Dynamite, misses, Konway with a rollup on Coop, KONWAY HAS THE TIGHTS SHOWING COOP'S BUTT FOR ALL TO SEE 1…2…3! Joe Coop has been eliminated. Damien sees it and gives a loud laugh.

Legal men left are Dynamite, Konway and Damien. Dynamite looks up at the exit, looks at the Blood Angels…and heads out of the ring to start climbing. Konway is ordered and runs out of the ring to start climbing as well. Dynamite looks at Konway and SPEAR! Both land hard and Dynamite goes for pin. 1…2…3! Doug Konway has been eliminated. Damien looks beyond angry as he leaves the ring, grabs Konway and JUDGMENT HAMMER! Damien takes a good look at Dynamite and grabs the steel steps. Damien stands over Dynamite and DROPS THEM ON HIS SPINE! Damien then grabs Dynamite and tosses him into the ring. Dynamite tries to get to his feet as Damien slides in. Damien grabs Dynamite by the hair and sets him up for Judgment Hammer. Dynamite goes up…and gets out! Damien turns around and BIG RIGHT PUNCH! Damien backs away. ANOTHER BIG RIGHT! Damien falls over and tries to exit but Dynamite pulls him to the center and hits an elbow drop. Damien then rolls out of the ring.

Fans boo Damien but cheer once Dynamite connects with a suicide dive. Damien tries to get away, Dynamite grabs him by the hair and FACE FULL OF STEEL! Dynamite then tosses Damien back into the ring. The fans cheer loud as Damien crawls on his hands and knees trying to get back up. Dynamite gets the stance down for Dynamite Kick. Damien gets up and Dynamite goes for it. Damien ducks and LOW BLOW! Both take time to recover while Damien gets the steel stairs inside the ring. Damien lifts it swings and IT CONNECTS! Damien then picks it over his head and DROPS IT ON HIS GUT! Damien then steps on the stairs for the pin. 1…2…3! The bell rings!

WINNERS: TNT & Damien Cross

**END OF MATCH**

*Damien falls over and leaves the ring. TNT is in awe as he gets his Title Belt.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winners of this match and OCW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS…TED NUGENT THOMAS AND DAMIEN CROSS!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
O…M…G…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I'm speechless.

*Damien looks at TNT as he gets his new Title Belt.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Totally speechless.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Rita shows up with Mic*

RITA  
This is Rita and I'm here with the OCW Xtreme Champion.

*Camera shows Benton standing there looking exhausted and sore.*

Later on tonight you are fighting Blaze and Sergey of HXW. You've already had one match, do you believe you can still defend the title successfully?

*Suddenly a blonde girl walks over wearing a business suit that flatters her curvy figure and plenty of cleavage.*

JENNY  
Hi, are you Jamie Benton?

BENTON  
Yes I am.

JENNY  
Great, I'm Jenny, I'm the new member of the legal team and also marketing. I was told you were one of the great up and comers.

*Benton smiles*

BENTON  
Well you came to the right – OH HELL NO!

*Jenny is startled by the outburst and looks over to see Doug Remer wearing his "I Beat Benton" T-Shirt along with a huge smile.*

REMER  
Rita, sexy blonde girl, Jamie Benton…guess what I did tonight?

BENTON  
I will tear you apart.

REMER  
Do whatever you want, because it is official that I BEAT BENTON! I want my title shot. I eliminated you in the Gauntlet Match and I pinned you just a few minutes ago.

BENTON  
Any time, any place if it means you stop selling those T-shirts.

JENNY  
Wait, wait…those t-shirts are from you?

REMER  
Yeah. I'm Doug Remer, member of Team Beer and future Tag Team or Xtreme Champion.

JENNY  
Team Beer? So you're not even in the singles division?

*Remer shrugs. Jenny slowly looks over at Benton.*

JENNY  
You're a champion and you were beaten twice by a guy that's not even in the single's division?

BENTON  
None of them were legit.

REMER & JENNY  
Oh please.

*Jenny takes a card out of her bra and hands it to Remer*

JENNY  
Call me tomorrow if you and your friend want to start becoming names.

*Jenny walks away while Remer looks at the card.*

REMER  
Benton, I know you're about to get your ass handed to you by two guys and all. Check this out, this is her card, this card touched her boob. So technically speaking I just touched a hot girl's boob on TV. ALGEBRA BITCHES!

*Remer walks away. Rita and Benton just stare.*

RITA  
We're done.

**RING SIDE**

**VIXEN'S TITLE MATCH**  
**Lita Walters vs. Jackie (w/Key)**

*"2nd Sucks" by A Day To Remember hits. Lita emerges from the back with Title in hand.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Benton gets no love but now Vixen action.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Finally!

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This match is for one fall and is for the OCW Vixen's Title, coming down to the ring representing The Blood Angels…OCW Vixen's Champion, LITA WALTERS!

*Lita hops onto the apron, turns around and holds the Title Belt up high. She then hands it over and enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Tonight, Lita defends against Jackie despite her many challenges to International Star Key. Key has rejected her challenges and has instead elected to help train Jackie.

*"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavinge hits as Key emerges from the back with Jackie. Both girls cheer on the fans and Jackie slides in the ring. Looks at Lita stretching as Jackie hops on the middle rope and cheers on the fans more. Key cheers Jackie on as she hops down and looks at Lita. The music dies and the bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

Lita stands up and walks to the center of the ring while Jackie does that same, they get face to face and nose to nose as they stare down. Key cheers Jackie on as Lita shoves her away. Jackie comes back and Lita with a knee to the gut followed up with a side club to the back. Jackie bends over and Lita takes the opportunity to set her up and FISHERMAN BUSTER! Lita goes for the pin 1… but Jackie kicks out. Lita on the offensive and mounts her to begin throwing right hand punches to the challenger's face. Lita then hops off, bounces off the rope, hesitation drop kick and JACKIE EVADES! Lita is off balanced; Jackie comes in and connects with a running forearm. Lita backs into the turnbuckle, Jackie runs over, hops onto the middle turnbuckle and MONKEY FLIP! Jackie waits for Lita to sit up; Jackie then bounces off the ropes and YAKUZA KICK! LITA DODGES!

Lita gets up quickly and a leg sweep takes the challenger down with a face plant. Jackie turns around and sits up. Lita grabs Jackie by the hair and steps down on both hands before yanking the challenger by the hair hard. The referee begins counting as Jackie screams in pain. Lita slowly releases the hair, making it clear she isn't doing it before one last good stomp on the hands. Jackie shakes her hands as Lita bounces off the rope and low drop kick to the spine of Jackie. Lita goes for the pin 1…2…Jackie kicks out as Key cheers the challenger on. Lita grabs Jackie by the hair and applies a dragon sleeper. Jackie struggles as much as she can, trying to get at the ropes until…SHE DROP KICKS THE REFEREE OUT OF THE RING!

Lita lets go of the hold and exits the ring to check on him, Key goes to do the same. Key puts one hand on Lita's back and LITA WITH A FOREARM TO KEY! Key looks at Lita in shock while holding her mouth. Words are exchanged between the two; Key can be heard saying "Where is your honor? I'm not fighting you." Jackie gets to the apron and LEAPING BULLDOG! The fans cheer as Jackie grabs the champion and tosses her into the ring. Jackie goes for the pin while Key yells at her that the referee is down. Jackie looks over to check and yells, "What do I do? I have her!" Jackie then gets up and drops a few elbows while the referee gets up and back into the ring. Lita dodges the last elbow, Jackie bounces off the rope. YAKUZA KICK dodged and TIGER BOMB BY LITA! She goes for the pin 1…2…FOOT ON THE ROPE! The fans are going crazy as Key watches everything.

Lita looks around and heads to the turnbuckle where she climbs to the top rope. Jackie slowly gets up and charges right after Lita. Lita responds with a forearm and Jackie counters with another. Jackie climbs up and goes for a superplex. Lita attacks with punches to the side and sets Jackie up for a TOP ROPE TIGER BOMB! The fans love it as Lita gets Jackie up and JACKIE WITH PUNCHES TO THE FACE! Jackie gets free and SUPERPLEX TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING! Both hit hard as the referee checks on both of them. Key just watches as the two begin to move and the referee begins the count. 1…2…3…both are now beginning to crawl to the ring 4…5…both are touching the ring skirt 6…7…both are now on their knees trying to climb up 8…9…Key runs over and tosses Jackie inside. Lita is about to get in and 10! The Bell rings.

WINNER: Jackie by Count Out

**END OF MATCH**

*"Girlfriend" plays as the fans go crazy. Jackie is on her back as Key slides into the ring.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner of this match as a result of a count out…JACKIE!

*Lita is in shock as she sits there and takes back her title.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I can't believe it! With Key's help, Jackie has scored a win against the Vixen Champion!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Remember the title cannot change hands by count out or disqualification. Lita is still champion.

*Key and the referee raise Jackie's hands in victory. Lita gets up and leaves while Key watches her leave.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This isn't over by a long shot, Key wanted nothing to do with Lita. However, Key stooped to her level tonight after Lita attacked her earlier.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Next week, I have a good feeling we're going to hear about this one. Jackie deserves a rematch and Lita may want to fight Key more than ever.

**BACKSTAGE**

*A crowd of people are huddled up while a fight is going on.*

RITA (OFF SCREEN)  
STOP SERGEY! NO!

*Sergey is being held back by members of the roster and security. Rita appears to be in shock as Sergey is finally pulled away and is being forcibly removed from the building.*

Sergey he did nothing wrong, I swear he did nothing wrong.

*The camera pans over to reveal MARVIN KEITH KNOCKED OUT AND BLOODY! Sully Sphinx looks down at Marvin's body as the roster helps him up. He then turns around to see JAY RIZZO STARING HIM DOWN! Jay opens his mouth and Sully grabs him by the throat.*

SULLY  
Boy you say one word about Marvin I will make you eat it.

*Sully shoves Jay away and instructs the roster members holding Marvin where to go.*

**GENUIN'S ROOM**

*Genuin is stretching while Benton is taping up his wrists. Black Heart is there talking to Entourage.*

BENTON  
I'm not gonna let you down Gen, I promise, the Xtreme Title stays with us.

GENUIN  
Oh yeah, so what happened in The Dome?

*Benton stops what he is doing*

BENTON  
What do you mean?

GENUIN  
What do I mean? You were one of the freshest guys there and you were easily pinned. Explain that, Black Heart here eliminated guys and took way more damage before losing.

*Benton stares at Genuin*

BENTON  
What are you saying?

GENUIN  
I'm saying that your spot may be a bit over exaggerated. Looking at current events, you better win tonight.

*The door opens and Kratos bursts out*

KRATOS  
GUYS! They just tossed that Russian guy from HXW out of here for beating up Marvin! Isn't this a great day?

GENUIN  
Perfect. Benton, you have one less challenger.

KRATOS  
Yeah Blaze is already in the ring, his music is so awesome. Way better than…well…if Benton had his own music it would be way better than Benton's.

*Benton stares at Kratos*

GENUIN  
Good luck Benton, Kratos and I have to talk.

*Benton looks at both guys as he eventually leaves. Genuin and Kratos stare down.*

**RING SIDE**

**XTREME TITLE MATCH**  
**Jamie Benton vs. Blaze**

*Blaze is in the ring bouncing off the ropes as fast as he can. "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
His opponent, the XTREME CHAMPION…JAMIE BENTON!

*Benton emerges from the back and heads right to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Benton is all business tonight.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
He really has been having issues as of late. Then again, hasn't he always been the resident punching bag with Genuin?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Would it change if Genuin dropped him? That's a better question.

*Blaze has a steel chair set up and is sitting on it. Benton enters the ring as Blaze applauds him. Benton hands he belt to the referee as Blaze goes for a handshake. Benton shrugs and shakes Blaze's hand. DDT ON THE STEEL CHAIR BY BLAZE! Blaze gets a mixed reaction while he tosses the chair out of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
What the hell?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Can he do that? I don't think this was meant to be hardcore rules.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I think it was mentioned but regardless the bell never sounded.

*Blaze demands the bell be rung. The bell rings.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Benton also fought just a little while ago. He may be screwed.

*Blaze covers Benton 1…2…3! The bell rings and "" by hits. Blaze jumps up and down celebrating.*

Winner: Blaze by Pin Fall (New Champion)

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Your winner and NEW OCW XTREME CHAMPION…BLAZE!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Really?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
New champion!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Really?

*Blaze gets his HXW Title and the OCW Xtreme Title and holds both up high.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Blaze has just become the first HXW guy to hold an OCW Title. This is huge!

*Blaze heads to the back celebrating. The music soon dies and Benton is alone in the ring, slowly coming to. He looks around and some fans start to sing "HEY! GOODBYE!" Benton rolls out of the ring in awe over the loss and begins walking to the back in shame.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
No matter what, I'd hate to be Blaze right now.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
He's screwed.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy is practicing her strikes*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This is her first OCW Title Shot Jules. Are we ready for the first female OCW Champion?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Many say we are, others just wish it was them. Tonight she fights for it…in The Dome.

*Kristy stops striking as she sees someone walks toward her. Camera pans over to see SULLY!*

KRISTY  
Hi

SULLY  
Hi Kristy, just wanted to wish you luck. Out of all the people I would love to fight in my last match, I really wouldn't mind if it were you. So are you ready to do this?

KRISTY  
Yes I am.

SULLY  
I can't hear you! You're fighting in a few moments!

KRISTY  
I'M READY!

SULLY  
AGAIN!

KRISTY  
I AM READY!

*Sully gets right in her face.*

SULLY  
Are you going to be champion?

KRISTY  
I'm going to kick Genuin's teeth in and make Kratos tap out.

SULLY  
GOOD! That is what I want to hear.

KRISTY  
Great, now Sully?

SULLY  
Yeah?

KRISTY  
Get…your hand…off of my ass.

*Sully raises his hands in the air and begins to walk away.*

**RING SIDE**

**MAIN EVENT**  
**OCW TITLE DOME MATCH**  
**GENUIN vs. KRATOS vs. KRISTY**

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This is our Main Event!

*Big cheers from the fans*

This will be inside The Dome. In triple threat rules, elimination rules still apply. The match will end once either two of the three have been beaten, or when one has escaped the dome.

*The fans are still cheering as "Ring Frei" by Lafee hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Main Event Jules, any favorite to win?

*Kristy emerges from the back. The fans love her as she cheers them on and gives as many high fives and hugs as possible.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The first participant and challenger number one…KRISTY!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well looking at Kristy, I think she would be the one that uses the Dome to the highest extent. Then again Kratos has the power advantage and Genuin has both the skills and power. Genuin may have the edge here.

*Kristy heads to the Dome and begins climbing up. She gets to the top of the dome and enters via the exit and climbs down to the floor.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Nice work there, Kristy is trying out the exit. That could be the way she wins the title.

*"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven hits. The pyro goes off as Kratos emerges from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Her opponent and challenger number two…KRATOS!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Kratos could win the title too. He dominated the entire Gauntlet Match.

*Kristy slides into the ring as Kratos heads toward the Dome.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Kristy has wanted to take on Kratos for some time. We got a sneak peek here and there, but this is the first official match between the two.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
A factor Genuin could easily work with.

*Kratos enters the dome and circles the ring looking at Kristy. Kristy stares back until "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The final participant and the reigning OCW Champion…the star of countless films and the man who beat Sully Sphinx in the center of the ring…GENUIN!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin clearly made efforts to customize his introduction.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Why doesn't everyone do that? Makes so much sense.

*Genuin emerges from the back holding the OCW Title in one hand and raises the belt high over his head as he walks toward the Dome.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin loves the fact that he has bested Sully Sphinx in the past. Two more months and Genuin may be the man that ends Sully's career.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh you know he loves the idea of that.

*Genuin gets in the Dome and hands his belt to the referee before entering the ring. Kratos enters soon after as the music dies. The referee enters the ring and walks into the center. Each participant stands in one corner as the referee raises the Title Belt with both hands over his head so all can see it. The Title is then taken out of the dome and the bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

The three stand inside the Dome and look around. Kratos smiles looking at Genuin and then at Kristy and then back at Genuin while fans start chanting "Beat him up Kratos, beat him up." Genuin looks at Kristy and then at Kratos, he then points at Kristy and looks at Kratos. Kristy looks at both guys knowing that a double team is being discussed. Kristy stands her ground and attacks both men with punches to both men. Both soon respond with a double kick to the gut followed by a double brain buster. Genuin and Kratos get to their feet and KRATOS CLOTHESLINES GENUIN! Genuin gets up and starts yelling at him. Kratos responds with a scoop slam, making the fans cheer loud while Kristy rolls out of the ring to recover.

Kratos gets Genuin up and uppercut to the head of the champion. Genuin backs away, charges in and BIG BOOT TAKES THE CHAMPION DOWN! Kratos goes for the pin 1…Genuin kicks out and Kratos drops a quick elbow. Kratos then leaves the ring and goes after Kristy. Kristy hops onto the steel and HURRICANRANA TO KRATOS INTO THE STEEL! Kratos tries to get up but Kristy dives in with a hard forearm to the skull, busting Kratos open. The fans cheer as Kristy keeps attacking Kratos over and over while he tries to get his footing back. Genuin gets on the top rope and DOWNWARD ELBOW TO THE HEAD OF KRISTY! Kristy falls to one knee; Genuin grabs her by the hair and face first into the turnbuckle post. Kristy leans against the apron; Genuin comes in and ROUNDHOUSE TO THE ABDOMEN! Genuin sets Kristy up and snap suplex onto the floor. Genuin gets up and CHOKE SLAM BY KRATOS! Kratos goes for the pin 1…2…GENUIN KICKS OUT!

Kratos looks around and looks under the ring. He takes out a steel chair and smashes it on Genuin's back! Kristy charges in and clips the leg of Kratos. Kratos kneels over; Kristy grabs the steel chair and connects with Kratos's skull! Kratos stands still, tries to grab Kristy and KRISTY GOES FOR THE WIDOWER! After much struggling she gets it on until Genuin can break the hold. Genuin then grabs Kristy and sets up for Hollywood Dreams, but Kristy counters by throwing the champion into the steel! The two of them take time to recover and Genuin comes in with a clothesline. Kristy falls on her back while Kratos grabs Genuin and tosses him into the ring. Kratos then pulls Genuin's head so it sticks out and an elbow to the chest before sliding into the ring. The fans are chanting "This is awesome." Genuin slowly gets up as Kratos calls for THE VICE GRIP! Genuin stands up and HIGH ROUNDHOUSE SPIN KICK! CONNECTS! Kratos backs into the ropes as Genuin charges in and HIGH KNEE TO THE SKULL!

Kristy starts to get up as Genuin delivers multiple knees to the ribs of Kratos. Kristy grips onto the steel and starts climbing! Kratos shoves Genuin aside; Genuin comes over and Kratos goes for another choke slam. Genuin struggles and COUNTERS BY APPLYING THE GOGOPLATA! JUST LIKE GENUIN DID AGAINST SULLY! Kratos struggles while Kristy keeps climbing. Kristy gets to the invert and begins climbing as if doing monkey bars. Her legs are dangling as she keeps going and Genuin is aware of it as he cranks down. Kratos picks him up for a power bomb and POWER BOMBS BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THE RING! Genuin lets go as Kristy is close to the exit. She is right there as she takes a few breaths and tries to figure out how to get out. She begins swinging back and forth trying to skin the cat like TNT did earlier.

Kratos sees Kristy and slides into the ring. Kratos starts yelling at her, "HEY! HEY! KRISTY! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING KRISTY? I'M RIGHT HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED A FIGHT!" Kristy keeps swinging…and she lets go to hit Prestige (Moonsault Knee Take Down)! She hits her head on impact but Kratos is out cold! The fans start chanting "Instant classic." Kristy starts to get up as Genuin slides into the ring. He sets Kristy up as quickly as possible and HOLLYWOOD DREAMS ON KRISTY! He goes for the pin 1…2…3! Kristy is eliminated and the champion pins Kratos right after 1…2…3! The bell rings!

WINNER: Genuin

**END OF MATCH**

*"It's a Fight" plays as Genuin celebrates his win. The fans boo him as he gets his Title Belt.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner of this match and STILL OCW Champion…GENUIN!

*Genuin leans against the ropes and raises the belt up high with both hands over his head. Kristy and Kratos are both lying on the mat as Genuin leaves the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Another huge win for Genuin.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
He almost beat Kratos and almost lost the title to Kristy.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Then he went over and beat both back to back. That is what a real champion does.

*Genuin raises his belt up high once he gets on top of the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin is still the champion, Genuin is still in line to be Sully's last fight.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin raises his belt up high as members of the roster applaud him.*

GENUIN  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL! I DESERVE THIS ONE! YES! YES! YES!

*Sully walks over, also applauding Genuin.*

You and me Sully, Lethal Lotto, you and me.

*Sully nods*

SULLY  
Nice gogoplata you used on Kratos there.

GENUIN  
Yeah, it's the move I beat you with. Better get familiar with it, I plan to use it again. Nobody can reverse that thing.

*Sully nods as Genuin gets the belt around his waist.*

SULLY  
One man does, well, two do now. Good match.

*Sully walks away as Genuin watches him leave.*


	6. War 5

*The camera opens in on a bird's eye view of the OCW ring as Aiden's "Light a Fire" hits. Jamie Lynn emerges from the back and heads right to the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
After an amazing night at OCW Unbeatable we have to do something to top that. Hello I'm Billy Winn.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I'm Big Julius and our General Manager is here.

*Jamie Lynn enters the ring and looks around. The music cuts as she takes a mic.*

JAMIE LYNN  
I would like to take the time now to congratulate everyone that won at Unbeatable.

*Big cheer*

The past couple of weeks Fox, myself and many others have been especially busy with the new partnership between OCW and HXW. Not to mention a long term debate over the rules and prize for The Lethal Lotto. After so much, we have come to an understanding; Lethal Lotto will employ sixteen members that qualify, the lotto will be used to set up tag team matches where the members could be teamed up with and face off against anyone. First round will be four matches; second round will have the lotto play out again making two more matches to leave four people – THE FINAL FOUR - left.

*Big cheer*

The final four will face off in an elimination match where the last one standing will receive a contract for a guaranteed OCW Title Shot any time he or she wants it. Considering other promotions, I believe the most fitting term is "Money in the Bank."

*Huge cheer*

Well as of right now, qualifications start tonight. Finally, should any qualified participants win the OCW Title before or during the competition, the champion will simply take his or her spot.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Sounds fair.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I like this idea.

JAMIE LYNN  
Now let me bring in three people that need no introduction: these people gave us the best efforts and gave the people in the back an example of a great fight. Kratos, Kristy and the OCW Champion…GENUIN!

*"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven hits. Kratos emerges from the back wearing a bandage on his head where he received stitches.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
It's hard to tell who exactly took the most damage at Unbeatable.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
All three could say they took the most, but Kratos was the one busted open. Not to mention getting hit with Prestige off the top of the Dome by Kristy.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I practically died when she did that.

*Kratos enters the ring and "Ring Frei" by Lafee hits. Kristy emerges from the back and heads to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Kristy was so close to winning. She was right at the exit and at the last minute…yeah.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
She chose taking down Kratos over the win. With that Genuin took the opportunity and won the match.

*Kristy enters the ring. The two stare down until "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. Genuin emerges from the back with title in hand and wearing what looks like his best suit. He holds the belt up high and jogs straight to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin has every right to celebrate tonight, he had a hard fought victory; definitely one of his best nights as champion.

*Genuin hops onto the apron, onto the middle turnbuckle and raises the belt up high. He then hops over the top rope and into the ring. Jamie Lynn applauds all three as the music dies. The fans all cheer as well chanting "They Were Awesome."*

JAMIE LYNN  
I agree.

*Camera focuses on the three fighters enjoying the fans' praise.*

Let me ask you fans, should they give us an encore?

*Big cheer as Genuin gets a mic*

GENUIN  
Whoa Jamie Lynn, whoa. There are plenty of guys in the back that I could beat down. I don't think these people want to see me fight the same guys over and over again.

*Some boos*

JAMIE LYNN  
The fans disagree; they voted online, phoned in and even have asked for it here. They are demanding a rematch Genuin.

*Genuin smiles as the fans cheer.*

GENUIN  
Fine, I will happily face Kratos. I think we had a good fight going until Kristy got in the way.

*Kristy grabs a mic*

KRISTY  
Say that again.

*Kratos laughs while leaning against the corner.*

Shut up Kratos; Genuin, you say that again right now.

GENUIN  
Kristy, you were way out of your league the second you entered that structure.

KRISTY  
Is that why I had Kratos beat in the middle of the ring?

*Kratos's smile fades as the fans cheer.*

If anything, he and I were having a good fight and YOU got in the way…champ.

GENUIN  
I got in the way? The champion got in the way of a championship match? Please, I am the star and you are just a minor character that thinks this show is all about her.

KRISTY  
Almost became all me, if you had Kratos so beat I would have just left the Dome and…

*Kristy put a hand on the OCW Title Belt and the fans cheer.*

That name plate there wouldn't say "Genuin".

GENUIN  
Funny, last I checked the word "almost" did not mean victorious. It means that you did NOT win. Why should I reward you with a rematch?

KRISTY  
Simple, I don't need to win to do better work than you have. People are calling me "The Instant Classic," win or lose my matches are the best on the card. You on the other hand, you win a match and the fans say "OH HE GOT LUCKY! GENUIN SURVIVED! Genuin nearly lost it all and literally scored the win at the last minute. What an underdog."

*Fans love it as they keep cheering.*

Interesting, they like my matches better than yours. That must really piss you off knowing a girl fights better and brings in a better crowd than some movie star champion.

*Genuin smiles*

GENUIN  
It must really suck knowing that you work so hard and never – at the end of the night – have anything to show for it.

KRISTY  
Big words.

GENUIN  
The best words.

*Kristy nods*

KRISTY  
Okay, I can't beat you I guess. Am I right?

GENUIN  
Right.

KRISTY  
You could beat me right here and now. Right?

GENUIN  
Right.

KRISTY  
Can you prove it?

GENUIN  
Of course.

KRISTY  
Like tonight?

*The fans cheer*

GENUIN  
Tonight? You want to fight me?

KRISTY  
If I can't beat you, I'll leave you alone and focus on someone else. Simple as that.

*Genuin looks over at Kratos and Kratos shrugs.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Kratos doesn't even care.

*Genuin looks over at Kristy*

GENUIN  
You're on.

*HUGE POP!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
OH MY GOD! HUGE MAIN EVENT! Genuin against Kristy tonight!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I am loving this alr-

*Kratos attacks from behind, clipping Kristy's legs. Kristy falls over holding her leg as KRATOS APPLIES THE VICE GRIP! The fans boo as Kristy screams in pain while kicking away, trying to escape but can't.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
SOMEONE GET HIM AWAY!

*Genuin leaves the ring and walks to the back as officials run into the ring by orders of Jamie Lynn. The camera shows Kristy is now bleeding while several officials are trying to pry Kratos from Kristy. Kratos eventually lets go and leaves the ring while Kristy lays on her side, now busted open and groaning in pain.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh man, she is done.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Kratos just came from nowhere and…damn it.

*One last look at Kristy as the camera goes to Billy and Julius.*

JULIUS  
What else do we have for a card Billy?

BILLY  
Well we also have Marvin and Serga fighting tonight. At Unbeatable, Serga was forced out of the arena for beating on Marvin. By orders of Foxy Perez, each will pick a tag team partner. So we will have to see who teams with whom.

JULIUS  
It would be good practice for the Lethal Lotto.

BILLY  
We will periodically learn who qualifies for the competition. All decisions will be decided on by the board or at least a match deciding that.

*The ring has been cleaned out*

**Japanese Dream vs. Doug Konway/John Walters (Blood Angels) **

*Japanese Music plays as the Japanese Dream emerges from the back and both begin waving the Japanese flag with pride.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Our first match of the night is under tag team rules, coming down first, the team of Merrick and Vincent…THE JAPANESE DREAM!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Now I'm just thinking about what Kristy said, The Japanese Dream never win; however, these guys always make a difference in every match they're in.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I got to agree, they're fun to watch and I have hopes for them.

*They hand over their flags and enter the ring while "White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits. Doug Konway and John Walters emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Their opponents representing The Blood Angels…JOHN WALTERS AND DOUG KONWAY!

*The two head to the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Interesting, no Damien, Baal or even Lita?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well you remember how Damien acted at Unbeatable? John and Doug failed Damien horribly that night and this could be their punishment.

*Both men enter the ring and begin debating amongst themselves. The bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

The starting legal men are Vincent and Konway. Vincent does a running somersault and goes for a leg sweep but Konway evades. Konway goes for a grapple, but Vincent evades and SLEEPER HOLD! Konway struggles while Mallik cheers his partner on; John reaches for the tag. Konway reaches outward and…ELBOW TO THE GUT OF VINCENT! Konway capitalizes with a snap mare and the head lock. Vincent soon evades, cartwheel and tags in Mallik. Mallik hops over the ropes to get in and executes a side take down. Konway gets to his knees and Mallik hops on top of Konway's using his knees. The fans cheer as Mallik humiliates Konway a bit by playing "bongos" on Konway's head. Konway rolls to the side and Mallik does the same; both men get to their feet.

Mallik goes to grapple but Konway counters with an arm wrench. Mallik struggles and COUNTERS WITH AN ARM WRENCH! Konway with a somersault and FLOAT OVER DDT! Konway slowly gets up and begins to distract the referee as John gets to the top rope and DOUBLE FOOT STOMP! John rolls out of the ring and Konway takes control. Doug sets Mallik up and DOUBLE UNDERHOOK BACK BREAKER! Mallik stays on his knees as Konway and John exchange words. Mallik slowly gets to his feet and MIST TO THE EYES OF KONWAY! The fans all cheer as Konway backs into the ropes blinded. Mallik then begins striking Konway repeatedly as he tries to get to John to make a tag. Konway ducks under the ropes, making the referee keep Mallik from striking more. John yells something to Konway and KONWAY WITH A SUPER KICK!

It hits Mallik but Konway is searching everywhere to find the body so he can pin him. John hops over the ropes and takes down Vincent. Konway is still looking around until he finds the body and goes for the pin. The referee informs him that Mallik is on his stomach. Konway covers him right this time 1…2…3! Bell rings

**END OF MATCH**

*"White Knuckles" plays as John grabs Konway. Konway jumps at first, but John calms him down so that they can both leave the ring.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winners of this match as a result of a pin fall…JOHN WALTERS AND DOUG KONWAY!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Japanese Dream so close but yet so very far tonight. Doug Konway literally took a huge risk and paid off. He could have easily hit the referee and lost the match.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I agree, Japanese Dream definitely has been improving as of late. Not yet though, not yet.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Applause can be heard as Blood Angels Damien, Baal and Lita watch the screen.*

LITA  
Told you Damien, my brother can get the job done.

DAMIEN  
I had faith, but theirs needed to be proven.

LITA  
Right, I'm going to find Jamie Lynn.

*Lita walks off. Damien watches her leave and notices someone. Camera pans over to show…TNT AND DYNAMITE!*

TNT  
Hey.

DYNAMITE  
Nice title belt.

*Damien laughs as he holds his half of the tag titles over his shoulder.*

DAMIEN  
Looks like we have a problem, but one that can be rectified if you two joined us.

DYNAMITE  
Join you?

*Dynamite gets in Damien's face only for Baal to get in Dynamite's*

I'd rather beat you and this masked freak so I can take back my belt.

DAMIEN  
My belt Daniel, I pinned you in the middle of the ring. Ask anyone here, that was the most clear victory scenario out there.

DYNAMITE  
Well, I deserve a shot.

DAMIEN  
Oh of course, however, that would be difficult seeing as the Tag Team Champions are now myself and Ted here.

DYNAMITE  
Foxy Perez has already made it clear that in the event of this, we have a showdown. You and a partner against myself and a partner.

TNT  
Damn right.

DAMIEN  
Please, Ted, you could do so much better under my wing.

TNT  
Go to hell.

*The four all stare down and slowly TNT and Dynamite walk away. Baal turns away and walks while Damien notices something, he grabs it and looks at Baal.*

DAMIEN  
Baal, your ma-

*Damien stops and looks at the mask in his hand…THE BLACK MASK!*

…we need to do something about this soon.

**RING SIDE**

**Val (w/Sakura) vs. Mystery Opponent**

*Lady Gaga's "Like It Rough" hits. Val and Sakura emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This next match is for one fall. Coming to the ring accompanied by Sakura and representing The Entourage…VAL!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Interesting show there between Damien and Dynamite.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Yeah but Vixen action right now man, this one I'm looking forward to.

*Val enters the ring*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
For weeks these girls have been having issues with Jamie Lynn's Intern. Tonight, they have made a challenge. Val is taking on anyone that The Intern can find.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Hey Billy, what if Jamie Lynn gets in the ring?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh my god.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Out of retirement for one night only? Huge.

*Val yells to Sakura and Sakura cheers her on. "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet hits and a masked girl wearing pink everything emerges from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Her opponent…making her OCW debut…PINK PRINCESS!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh Damn, I've seen her in our try outs.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I heard about her.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Man this girl here is exactly what OCW's Vixens need. This girl is fast, can fly and pretty decent boxer.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Surprising combo.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I agree.

*Pink sprints to the ring and leaps THROUGH THE ROPES and rolls upon landing to spring to her feet. Val stares her down as Pink hops onto the middle turnbuckle, does a backflip and lands it perfectly. The fans cheer while Val and Sakura talk amongst themselves. The music dies and Pink backs into a corner.*

**START OF MATCH**

The two stare down as if studying the other. The two walk into the center of the ring and TOE KICK BY VAL! Val then begins to pound on Pink's back until the masked girl falls to her knees. Val then grabs Pink by the hair and snap mare followed by A SPINAL TAP! Pink yells in pain as she rolls onto her knees, Val backhands her across the face and pulls her onto her back. Val then drops an elbow to Pink's back and applies a rear arm bar. Pink yells in pain while Val cranks down on the arm. Val eventually releases the hold; she then bounces off the ropes and LOW KNEE TO THE RIBS! Pink rolls onto her back in great pain while Val goes for the pin 1…she kicks out.

Val sports a smile as the masked girl enters a fetal position; Val grabs her by the hair to make her stand and take a knife edge chop (woo). Val bounces off the ropes and CLOTHESLINE EVADED WITH A MATRIX MOVE! Pink then effortlessly hops right to the top rope and HURRICANRANA! Val gets up, charges and a hip toss by Pink; Val gets right up and ANOTHER hip toss by Pink. Val gets up again but does not charge, Pink then answers with a HARD RIGHT CROSS! Val is dazed and Pink with a spin kick followed by a front drop kick; Pink with a kip up and heads right to the top rope! The fans are going crazy as Pink is calling for some sort of a spinning move. She leans back and 630 SPLASH! Sakura pulls Val by the foot so Pink misses the target. The fans boo.

Sakura gets Val out of the ring while the referee begins the count 1…MARIE IS WALKING DOWN THE RAMP! 2…3…Traci heads down with her while Marie heads right to Val and Sakura 4…5…Val rolls back into the ring as Marie gets right in Sakura's face. Traci walks over and ATTACKS MARIE FROM BEHIND! The fans are in shock as Traci sets Marie up and ALABAMA SLAM ON THE HARD FLOOR! Traci and Sakura high five each other while Val connected with a swinging neck breaker. Val gets up and calls for FASHION SUICIDE! Pink is getting up as Val sets her up and BACK BODY DROP BY PINK! Pink leans against the ropes as Val gets up. Pink charges and LEG LARIAT evaded by Val. Pink turns around and a knee to the chest followed by FASHION SUICIDE (Somersault Piledriver)! Val goes for the pin 1…2…3! The bell rings.

WINNER: Val

**END OF MATCH**

*"Like it Rough" plays as Traci and Sakura enter the ring. Val gets up and gives Sakura a big hug. Traci hugs both and then raises both their hands in victory.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner of this bout as a result of a pin fall…VAL!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well there goes her losing streak.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
A good fight either way, Pink Princess had Val with that 630 Splash. Luckily for Val, Sakura made the save and Traci helped her…ally?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Ewa will be gone for a while, it appears that Entourage has filled her spot.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
They are a trio again.

*Pink slowly rolls out of the ring and begins walking to the back while Entourage waves good bye to her. Entourage continues to celebrate as Pink Princess leaves ring side.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Pink takes a few breaths as she slowly walks down the hall until being stopped by Fox.*

FOX  
Hello there, we haven't been introduced I'm guessing you were Jamie Lynn's project.

PINK PRINCESS  
Si

FOX  
Oh you don't speak English? No Ingles?

PINK PRINCESS  
Little

*Fox stares at her a bit*

FOX  
Well welcome to OCW.

*Pink nods and begins walking away.*

Oh and Tomoko?

PINK  
Yes? I-

*Pink lowers her head as Fox slowly walks over to her.*

FOX  
So you want to explain a couple of things? Maybe explaining why you're in ring gear and one of Key's old masks? Do you know how offensive that is?

*Pink Princess, or Tomoko, stays silent.*

It's very offensive and that's the least of my problems. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

TOMOKO (Masked)  
I'm so…

FOX  
No

TOMOKO (Masked)  
But-

FOX  
No excuses, you are too young to be in that ring. This isn't Mexico; in the States there are strict rules about young wrestlers. Do you understand me?

*she nods*

SAY IT!

TOMOKO (Masked)  
I understand!

*Fox's eyes begin to bulge as her breathing becomes heavy.*

FOX  
Look at me when I'm talking to you.

*She does*

When you were given a backstage job, I expected you to be helping out with small things like setting up the ring. Maybe I was wrong to think you were ready for this.

TOMOKO (Masked)  
No!

FOX  
Not your decision, give Key her mask back and I want a full apology to me and everyone that you just fooled. I am so disappointed with you, so disappointed.

*Fox takes a deep breath and stares her down*

TOMOKO (Masked)  
I am really sorry for what I have done, I should have asked Key if she could give me the mask and I didn't. I disgraced the family. Please forgive me.

*Fox takes a moment and takes yet another breath*

FOX  
I have had a rough enough day dealing with our Vixen's Champion wanting her loss wiped off the records. I had to drill it into her head that, like it or not, Jackie is getting a rematch. After that, I had to deal with Benton demanding his rematch tonight, so now we have an extra match that I didn't even have time to advertise. To top it all off, NOW I have to deal with all the paperwork that will come because we had an under aged wrestler do an actual match. So go to my office…NOW!

*She nods*

TOMOKO (Masked)  
Okay Mother.

*Fans backstage cheer loud as Tomoko walks away while Fox looks to be trying to shake off the anger.*

**RING SIDE**

*"Fire" by Scooter is playing while the ring is decorated with a shaggy purple rug and leather furniture. Leon, Sinister and Selene are already inside.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
So that was…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Yeah…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Should we talk about this? Like on the air?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Only if you want to risk losing your job. That girl is what I like to call an "untouchable," don't even try to touch her or you will feel the consequences.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Agreed.

LEON  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO…The Players Club.

*Jazz music plays in the background*

That right, I like this setup way more than the old thing you players and player-haters had to watch between the fights. Isn't that right Sinister?

SINISTER  
Leon, this is so amazing I forgot what the old show was even called.

LEON  
Honestly my man, I think anybody here could forget that mess.

SINISTER  
Or at least wants to.

*Selene sits in the middle of the sofa as Sinister and Leon get their own chairs.*

LEON  
Allow me to introduce our guests tonight, they have not had exactly much time to advertise their skills. However, I think they proved their worth in The Dome and with their bodies alone.

*Selene smiles while nodding*

Oh Selene here can't wait to meet these guys; I bet they could be the next OCW Tag Champions.

SINISTER  
Could be.

LEON  
Better be, one of those guy took down Baal and – I think – was easily the MVP of that entire match. Ladies…and gentlemen, THE BODY BROTHERS!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well this is an up and coming tag team here that, I agree, hasn't gotten much press in the past.

*LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It" hits. Khad and Alex emerge from the back. They stand side by side and tear their shirts off before heading right to the ring*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Well they have the bodies to deserve some screen time, look at these guys!

*Both guys get on the apron, face the camera and do a few poses before entering the ring. The music dies as Khad and Alex sit on the sofa with Selene. Leon and Sinister applaud the team as they all get a mixed reaction from the fans. The music dies.*

LEON  
Ladies, I believe these guys are single. LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!

*Both guys get up and pose as they get some screams before sitting back down. Selene feels Khad and Alex's biceps.*

Alright, guys, you two were easily the single best team in The Dome at Unbeatable. Do you feel cheated at all?

SINSITER  
Yeah, I saw that huge power bomb Khad. WOW! Can we see that again?

LEON  
Course we can. We have this LED 3D TV with no glasses needed or anything. I call it the "Sexy Man 5000." Show us the replay.

*A replay is shown of the power bomb Khad gave Black Heart off the Dome's ceiling. The fans cheer.*

SINISTER  
Khad, how are you even walking after that?

KHAD  
We're too good to get hurt doing something like that.

ALEX  
Yeah, besides, Black Heart shouldn't have a tag title before us anyway. That guy already lost one tag partner doing something stupid, now Black Heart is trying with another guy? No way.

KHAD  
Not on my time, I took him down hard.

*Khad and Alex high five as Sinister and Selene give the team a big smile.*

LEON  
I have to agree, think you guys should have a real shot?

ALEX  
ASAP!

KHAD  
YEAH!

LEON  
You two heard him, well I just put up a poll on the OCW web site. Everyone that thinks they deserve a shot vote now. The options are: "Yes, because they are the best" and "Yes, because they are unstoppable." I think-

*The sound of a beer can opening is heard and the fans start cheering to the sounds of "The Beer Song" by Psychostick. Team Beer emerges from the back with Meat carrying a huge box. Meat stands between the two guys as Coop and Remer reveal two big pitchers of beer and dump them both down their throats; most of the beer is being worn all over them. They toss the pitchers aside and all three head to the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
I guess Team Beer and Meat are crashing the party.

LEON  
Hey guys, invitation only, you guys aren't on the list.

*Meat opens the box and takes out T-Shirts saying, "He Beat Benton" the chants begin while Remer does a celebration dance.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I get the feeling these guys don't get invited much and never need to anyway. Screw it, they are funny as hell.

*Meat cheers on the fans while getting them to do "the chug" and chant the word "glug" while doing so. Khad and Alex gets up along with Selene and Sinister as Meat takes the mic.*

MEAT  
Keep it coming people! Team Beer is number one! They are making this company money, they are trending on Twitter and they make the fans scream louder than these steroid freaks.

*Coop grabs the mic.*

COOP  
Yeah and for the record, we also don't lie about being single ALEX!

*Alex backs off while Khad moves forward.*

We're crashing this party, we're tailgating later and the after party guarantees that everyone gets the time of their lives. By the way, Selene, if you ditch these guys you are totally invited.

MEAT  
Clothing is optional.

*Selene laughs but stops when Leon and Sinister look at her. Remer grabs a mic of his own.*

REMER  
Yeah Selene, I know one guy that is a future hall of famer that will treat you right. We met him at an HXW show, you deserve way better.

MEAT  
Alright, we're leaving, but Leon this isn't over. Let everyone know now, this was going to be my show. I was going to do a segment with the most fun guys in the back and guys? I WANT ON YOUR TEAM!

*Big cheer as "The Beer Song" hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Wait so Meat is now on Team Beer?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Wow…

*Meat celebrates with Team Beer as they leave.*

REMER  
This has been "The Player's Club," GOOD NIGHT!

*The Body Brothers argue with Leon and Sinister as if cheated while Team Beer heads to the back.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy is doing yoga and in the middle of upward facing dog. The camera showcases her cleavage as someone knocks on the door. Kristy gets up and opens the door to show Marvin.*

MARVIN  
Hey

KRISTY  
Hey, what's up?

MARVIN  
Serga and I are fighting tonight and I need a partner.

KRISTY  
Okay and I'm fighting Genuin.

MARVIN  
I know and due to some issues, I can't find a partner. So do you know anyone that would do it?

*Kristy shrugs*

KRISTY  
Blood Angels?

MARVIN  
They won't help anyone unless you join them.

KRISTY  
Okay, Body Brothers? They just said they needed the air time.

MARVIN  
Tried earlier and they said – and I quote – "I'd rather quit the gym than help someone that is on Fox's list."

KRISTY  
Yeah they'd say that.

MARVIN  
Kris, I will do anything if you do me a solid.

KRISTY  
Marv if I win I would have a serious title match. Like a one-on-one, no gimmicks or structures deal. I'm so…

*Kristy closes her eyes and pans over to show KRATOS BEHIND MARVIN!*

KRATOS  
Hi Ho Hi Ho…I'm obviously talking to Kristy.

*Kristy gives Kratos an evil look as Marvin looks at the man as well.*

MARVIN  
What do you want?

KRATOS  
Just checking on the lady I maimed.

KRISTY  
It's a flesh wound. I'm good to fight tonight.

KRATOS  
I figured. So why not I just stand here and say, "Good luck."

KRISTY  
Thank you.

MARVIN  
Yeah now you can leave.

KRATOS  
Alright. By the way, do you still need a partner?

*Marvin stares him down.*

Come on, Serga is going to beat you easy. Add a partner and it'll be a massacre, that means there won't be enough for me to tear up later. It's like her! I want to be the one that finally rips her in half.

KRISTY  
Thanks.

KRATOS  
Oh you'd love it. I'll see you in the ring, partner.

*Kratos grins and walks away.*

KRISTY  
You're screwed.

**RING SIDE**

**XTREME TITLE MATCH**  
**TOP ROPE CHALLENGE**  
**Blaze vs. Jamie Benton**

*"Don't You Wish You Were Me" by Chris Jericho hits and the bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This next match is for the Xtreme Title and is an Over the Top Rope Challenge, the only way to win is to get your opponent over the top rope and both feet must touch the ground. Coming to the ring, the HXW and Xtreme Champion…BLAZE!

*Blaze emerges from the back and holds both titles up high.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
At Unbeatable, Blaze was finally capable of pulling off the biggest win of his OCW career by beating Benton.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Making him the first double champion and inter-promotional champion since the partnership between OCW and HXW.

*Blaze hands his belts over to the officials and slides into the ring. "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The challenger…JAMIE BENTON!

*Benton emerges from the back while the chants of "He Beat Benton" begin. The chants clearly bother him and he runs right into the ring while Blaze loves the chant. The music dies and the bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

Blaze offers a handshake while smiling mockingly, Benton swats the hand away and both back away. They circle the other, Benton goes for a grapple but Blaze dodges and connects with an elbow to the ribs. Blaze with a whip to the ropes, bends down and Benton with a kick to the head; Benton backs to the ropes and CLOTHESLINE countered with a neck breaker. Blaze taunts Benton to get up, Benton does and LEAPING DDT! Blaze then takes the initiative, gets Benton up and against the ropes in an attempt to get him up and over. Benton struggles to escape; Blaze lets go and unloads with a few forearms to the head. Blaze with a discus punch and BENTON EVADES! Benton with a clothesline and BLAZE IS OVER THE TOP ROPE!

Blaze is now on the apron and quickly rolls back into the ring. Benton grabs Blaze and backs him into the corner. Blaze leans back as Benton connects with a few knees to the gut; Benton with an Irish whip, Blaze catches the ropes and holds on to kill the momentum. Benton charges in and BIG BOOT MISSES! Blaze pulled the rope down and Benton is over the top rope and barely holding on. Blaze heads over and PEPPER SPRAY BY BENTON! Blaze backs away and falls to his knees while the fans boo Benton. A chant of "Please beat Benton" begins as Benton rolls into the ring. Blaze has gotten to the ropes asking anyone for a towel. Blaze gets to his feet and Benton grabs him by the hair. A head butt by Benton and Blaze is leaning against the ropes. Benton laughs at the fans until BACK BODY DROP BY BLAZE! BENTON IS ELIMINATED! The bell rings and Blaze is celebrating like never before.

WINNER: Blaze

**END OF MATCH**

*"Don't You Wish You Were Me" plays while Blaze gets his titles back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Did you see that?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Only Blaze could pull that off. Only Blaze could defend his title blind.

*Blaze raises both belt in the air while Benton is in a state of shock and awe. A chant of "He beat Benton" radiates through the crowds of cheering fans.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
What about Benton? This is a huge loss for him.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
He let his guard down, that's a huge mistake that just cost him. This wasn't even a difficult match type, remember the ladder match? That was way more difficult for him and he won that one. Blaze won but Benton really needs to step up here.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Well in a little bit we will have Serga and Marvin facing off. Not sure who they will choose as tag partners but we will learn soon enough.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Rita is in front of the camera with mic.*

RITA  
Hello there, I am Rita and I am here with Doug Remer.

*Remer is shown by the camera looking as if something is going on elsewhere.*

REMER  
Sup?

RITA  
Not much. Now everyone is chanting "He beat Benton," how do you feel about starting that?

REMER  
Ah dude, I mean Rita, and I love it. Plus I got it trademarked.

RITA  
Trademarked?

REMER  
Yeah, this girl Jenny helped me set it up and now we make a dime for every time they chant it on the air. I didn't think it was much money at first, but Jenny said it adds up.

RITA  
So you're-

*Someone reaches for Rita's mic. Rita looks over to see…GENUIN!*

GENUIN  
Hello Rita, let me ask you a question Remer, what will you do with all that extra money?

*Remer shrugs*

I didn't think so. Speaking as one that knows copyrights and trademarks well, it does add up. I fact, I'd say to go all out with it.

REMER  
All out?

GENUIN  
Saying no to extra money?

*Remer shakes his head.*

Then why not talk to "what's her face" and talk it out while I take over here?

REMER  
Umm okay.

*Remer walks away as Genuin looks at Rita.*

RITA  
Always stealing the show.

GENUIN  
You damn right, I'm fighting tonight against someone that claims "nearly beat me."

RITA  
She did.

GENUIN  
No, she nearly get out of a cage while two other CONTENDERS battled like the contenders they are. If you ask me, I'd say Kristy is a coward.

*Rita and Genuin stare down*

RITA  
What if I say you're wrong?

GENUIN  
I'd say you don't know much about this industry. Sucking face with top brass doesn't do much honey, sorry.

*Genuin walks away while Rita looks disgusted and offended by him.*

**RING SIDE**

**TAG MATCH**  
**Marvin Keith/? Vs. Serga/?**

*"The Game" by Disturbed hits. Marvin emerges from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This match is a tag team match, coming to the ring…MARVIN KEITH!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Tag action now, after this is the Main Event.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Genuin didn't look too thrilled to be fighting tonight.

*Marvin slides into the ring as "My Time is now" by John Cena hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
His opponents…SERGA AND JAY RIZZO!

*Marvin looks upset as Jay Rizzo and Serga emerge from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Okay now this match was made due to the altercation that happened at Unbeatable when Serga beat Marvin down backstage.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Were we ever given an explanation for that?

*Both men enter the ring as Marvin leaves it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Not that I know of but Jay is joining in.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Yeah but we know Jay hates the Keith family.

*Serga stares Marvin down as Marv takes a deep breath. The music dies while Jay motions that he cannot see Marvin's partner. "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Oh no…

*Kratos emerges from the back and heads right over to Marvin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
This has gone from a handicap match to a slaughter. Marvin's opponents and partner are against him.

*The music dies as Marvin, cautiously, turns away from Kratos and KRATOS SLAMS MARVIN'S HEAD INTO THE APRON! Kratos laughs while tossing Marvin into the ring and the bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

Legal men starting are Marvin and Serga as Serga is pounding away at the head of Marvin Keith. Serga pulls Marvin up and against the turnbuckle for more punches. Marvin counters with a punch, but Serga evades and connects with a hard punch to the kidneys. Marvin drops to his knees as Serga walks over to Jay and tags him in. Jay jumps in and grabs Marvin by the head; sets him up and FISHERMAN BUSTER! Jay goes for the pin but Marvin quickly kicks out. Jay looks at Serga and both motion to end it fast.

Jay grabs Marvin and pulls him up; Jay then sets Marvin up for the FU! Marvin grabs the ropes and evades. Marvin bounces off the ropes and LEG LARIAT! Jay rolls out of the ring while Marvin gets to his feet. Serga enters attacks Marvin from behind and SPINE BUSTER BY MARVIN! Marvin mounts Serga and starts punching away while Jay slides back into the ring. Marvin turns over seeing him and HAYMAKER TO JAY! Jay's back is exposed and QUEEN VICTORIA SUPLEX! Kratos applauds Marvin and Marvin stares down the big man. Serga is tagged back in; Serga bounces off the ropes and RUNNING STRAIGHT PUNCH TO THE SKULL! Marvin is down as Serga goes for the pin 1…2…3! The bell rings.

WINNER: Serga & Jay Rizzo

**END OF MATCH**

*"My Time is now" plays as Kratos applauds the winning team.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winners of this match…SERGA AND JAY RIZZO!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Wow, that punch.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
A running straight punch to the skull? Severe skull trauma there and an easy way to knock a guy out.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Marvin was beginning to take control of the situation until Kratos provided the distraction needed for Serga to take him down. Once again Kratos takes down his target without doing much.

*Kratos leaves while Jay and Serga celebrate.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Jay and Kratos I understand, I need to learn what Serga hates about Marvin.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Jamie Lynn is with her Intern and is looking right at the screen.*

JAMIE LYNN  
Ladies and Gentlemen, after much debate we have decided on the first two people to be involved in the 16-man Lethal Lotto. We will be announcing more later on, however, the two that will be in first are: Jay Rizzo and Kratos.

*Cheers can be heard.*

*Kristy passes by the two while stretching. She begins the long walk to the ring side area. She stops halfway there to see Jay Rizzo standing there. Serga walks past both.*

JAY  
Your match is next.

KRISTY  
Yeah, so am I next on your list?

JAY  
I think you already know that answer.

*They stare down*

KRISTY  
Fine, so what is with Serga and Marvin? Doesn't he have enough problems?

*Jay leans over and whispers something in her ear. She takes a deep breath and nods.*

Okay that makes sense.

JAY  
Yeah…good luck.

KRISTY  
Thank you.

**RING SIDE**

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
This next match is our main event!

*Big cheer as "Ring Frei" by Lafee hits*

This will be a singles match scheduled for one fall. The first combatant…KRISTY!

*Kristy emerges from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Julius, how do you like Kristy's odds?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Kristy here is all about beating the odds. Question is: Is Genuin prepared?

*Kristy enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Kristy has proven many times to being one of the biggest names OCW has, can she prove it tonight?

*"It's A Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Her opponent, the OCW Champion…GENUIN!

*Genuin emerges from the back and raises his title belt up high. Kristy is in her corner waiting as Genuin begins the long walk to the ring. Genuin turns his back to the ring and holds his belt up high before handing it to the referee and entering. The bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

The two begin by getting right in the center of the ring. Kristy pushes Genuin and Genuin pushes her back; both remain standing as they stare down. Kristy gets in a striking attack stance while Genuin gets low to the ground; Genuin goes for the leg takedown, Kristy evades and a RIGHT HOOK BY KRISTY! Left roundhouse by Genuin to the ribs and a forearm by Kristy KNOCKS THE CHAMPION DOWN! The fans cheer as Genuin backs away while getting to his feet. Kristy dashes and goes for a leg takedown of her own; Genuin backs and counters with a knee drop TO THE HEAD! Genuin drops onto Kristy and applies a guillotine choke hold. Kristy struggles and gets to the ropes.

Genuin lets go and low roundhouse to the ribs again before backing away. Kristy gets to her knees and keeps low to the ground. Kristy charges in and Genuin with a forearm, Kristy evades and roundhouse to the back of Genuin. Genuin with a back elbow, Kristy evades and ABDOMINAL STRETCH! Genuin struggles while trying to get at the ropes. Genuin soon gets out and SCORPION HEEL KICK! Kristy backs away a bit and SPINNING BACK KICK TO THE GUT! Kristy is launched back and into the ropes. Kristy clings and can barely stand as Genuin heads over and JAWBREAKER BY KRISTY! Genuin backs away but comes right back INTO THE WIDOWER! Kristy starts cranking down as Genuin feels the effects instantly; chants of "This is awesome" begin.

Genuin fights the effects while trying to get his leg onto the ropes. HE GETS TO THE ROPES! Kristy lets go and takes a moment while Genuin gets to his feet and BUZZSAW KICK! Kristy is down and Genuin is recovering. Genuin notices the she is down and crawls over for the pin 1…2…KRISTY KICKS OUT! Genuin looks at the people as Kristy holds her head in pain. Genuin turns her onto her stomach and Genuin applies a rear headlock. Kristy struggles for a while until Genuin converts the hold into a rear naked choke! Kristy struggles while trying to get to the ropes. Genuin attacks within the hold with a few knees to the kidneys. Genuin goes to convert it back to the rear headlock and KRISTY WITH AN ELBOW TO THE HEAD! Kristy gets away from Genuin's clutches and heads to the ropes. Kristy goes for PRESTIGUE and GENUIN PUSHES HER OUT OF THE RING!

The Ref begins the count 1…2…Kristy is on her back trying to recover 3…4…5…Kristy slowly gets to her knees 6…7…She gets to the apron 8…9…KRISTY IS BACK IN! Genuin was resting in the corner with his feet kicked up over the ropes. Genuin gets to his feet and heads back to Kristy; Kristy is now on her knees while Genuin calls for another buzz saw kick. Genuin sells the move by getting into a deep stance Kristy is position and SHE DODGES IT! Genuin turns around and from Kristy a kick to the gut followed by the DDT! Genuin slowly gets back to his feet, grabs Kristy and KRISTY RAKES THE EYES! Genuin backs away and SPINNING BACK FIST BY KRISTY! Genuin backs into the ropes, bounces off and SPINNING BACK KICK BY KRISTY! Genuin buckles over; Kristy grabs Genuin and PILE DRIVER! Kristy goes for the pin 1…2…GENUIN KICKS OUT!

Kristy looks exhausted as Genuin gets on a side arm bar out of nowhere! Kristy yells as Genuin cranks down. Kristy rolls back and gets out; she leans against the ropes, charges in and passes Genuin. Kristy runs to the ropes, Springboards to the top and PRESTIGUE HITS! Kristy rolls onto her back as Genuin is down and hurting. Genuin still manages to begin to get up before Kristy as she watches. She slowly gets up and SETS GENUIN UP FOR THE EYE OPENER! Kristy with the flip but Genuin fighting it off and toss her FACE FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE! Kristy bounces off the turnbuckles, turns around and HOLLYWOOD DREAMS! Chants of "She can do it" begin and Jamie Benton begins walking down the ramp holding a piece of paper. Genuin sits up, noticing him and rolls out of the ring.

Benton begins talking to Genuin, looking angry doing so. Genuin looks as if giving him orders while explaining the topic at hand. Genuin yells at him and Benton walks away. Genuin heads back into the ring and looks down at Kristy; he looks at the people and signals "one more." Genuin grabs Kristy by the head and SCORPION HEEL KICK BY KRISTY! Kristy is off balanced and soon falls to her knees; Genuin head over and KRISTY WITH A BACKSLIDE! Genuin struggles and manages to reverse it! Kristy is pinned down 1…2…Kristy kicks out, gets to her feet and BUZZSAW KICK! Kristy gets Genuin to his feet and KRISTY SETS UP FOR THE EYE OPENER! Genuin with an elbow! Kristy with a judo toss and it connects.

Kristy grabs Genuin and a knee to the gut by the champion. Genuin then sets up for HOLLYWOOD DREAMS! Kristy goes up and COUNTERS WITH A SMALL PACKAGE! For the pin 1…2…GENUIN KICKS OUT! Both look exhausted as Benton heads down again looking angry and carrying some bags. Benton tosses them onto the floor yelling "You fire me?" over and over. Genuin notices and heads to the corner; Benton gives Genuin the finger and Genuin stands up yelling back at him. Genuin can be heard saying "You have nothing I need any more Benton." Benton walks away again while Kristy charges in and STINGER SPLASH! Kristy with the roll up! 1…2…3! The bell rings and the fans go crazy.

WINNER: Kristy by Pin Fall

**END OF MATCH**

*"Ring Frei" is playing as Kristy is celebrating by pounding on the mat. Genuin is in shock*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
The winner of the match as a result of a pin fall…KRISTY!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

*Kristy yells "YES!" as loud as she can while Genuin rolls out of the ring and grabs the belt.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Suddenly the first female OCW Champion doesn't seem so farfetched. She pulled it off! She beat the champion.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
This has to be the most shocking win yet and – honestly – the biggest win in Kristy's career.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
Maybe Genuin's too, that was a great match. Kristy represented well as "The Instant Classic." This was incredibly well done by both fighters.

*Genuin is seen rushing up the ramp with the title on him.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin runs down the ramp and HITS BENTON WITH THE BELT! Genuin then attacks with several shots directly to the skull. Benton is busted open in no time.*

GENUIN  
YES! YOU ARE FIRED! You are bad luck, you lost everything and now you're a joke for Twitter. Even worse, you cost me my match. WHAT!

*Kratos is revealed to be behind him.*

KRATOS  
Want me to get that sir? I want my first day to be perfect. I mean, I love beating down Kristy for you and everything…but Benton has been sucking.

*Genuin takes a few deep breaths*

GENUIN  
You may need to tear her apart Kratos. Okay…crush his skull and we can plan out fixing this issue.

KRATOS  
Gladly. Black Heart and Ricardo!

*Black heart and a Mexican little person head to Benton and sit him up.*

Sorry Benton, all part of the Master Plan.

*Kratos walks over and fade to black as Benton yells in pain.*


	7. War 6

**DARK MATCHES**

Cassidy O' Riley/Kat vs. Chun Lo/Shelly D

Winner: Mugen over Cassidy (Northern Lights Suplex into Pin)

Black Heart vs. Mallik (w/Vincent)

Winner: Black Heart (Moonsault Pin)

**RING SIDE**

*"Fire" by Scooter plays as Leon, Sinister and Selene are in the ring. The ring is decorated for "Player's Club" and all three are sitting down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Welcome to OCW War people, we are now watching Player's Club.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
I'm Big Julius and this is Billy Winn.

LEON  
Okay, so last week, we had a huge shocker.

SINISTER  
I'm still feeling it.

LEON  
Sin here is still feeling it. Selene you have your feelings, but only one person matters right now. That person is our guest, ladies and gentlemen…our OCW Champion!

*Big cheer*

GENUIN!

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. Genuin emerges from the back alone and with his title going right to the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Last week, Kristy shocked the world and our champion by doing something not even Sully Sphinx was able to do.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

I know man, Kristy beat Genuin and by pin fall.

*Genuin hops to the apron, looks around, and enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Genuin is here to speak out about it and the consideration to have him and Kristy fight for the title at OCW Stampede.

*Genuin then takes the mic and the music dies.*

GENUIN

Thank you, for that lovely introduction.

LEON

Genuin, welcome to the Player's Club.

GENUIN

Glad to be here.

*Genuin waves to the back and Kratos, followed by his (little person) personal assistant Ricardo, heads down the ramp with a new chair that resembles a throne. Kratos enters the ring and sets it up while Ricardo hands Kratos the cushion and sheet that goes with it.*

Thank you Kratos, you two can sit with the British girl.

*Ricardo sits on the sofa with Selene as Kratos soon does the same. Genuin sits down on the throne and gets comfy*

LEON

Genuin, allow me to break this down in case people missed the last few minutes on their DVRs.

GENUIN

No need, look, Kristy did beat me. I admit it now. However, it was a fluke and would never happen again.

SINISTER

Yeah, but –

GENUIN

-NEVER AGAIN!

SINISTER

Yeah, but –

GENUIN

-NEVER AGAIN!

SINISTER

Yeah, but –

GENUIN

-NEVER AGAIN!

SINISTER

Yeah, but –

GENUIN

-NEVER AGAIN!

SINISTER

Yeah, but –

GENUIN

-NEVER AGAIN!

*The fans cheer*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Damn he's mad.

GENUIN

I will say right now that Kristy is capable, but she will not beat me for this title ever. So I am going to make a personal statement here and now: Kristy, back out now…or I will beat you and humiliate you in front of everyone in the worst way. I will prove that I am the better fighter, exactly like Grant Keith taught me before I beat Sully Sphinx.

*Genuin gets a mixed reaction until "When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls hits. The all cheer as Fox soon emerges from the back and toward the ring. Jamie Lynn is following*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Chairman Foxy Perez and the General Manager of OCW Jamie Lynn. What is Genuin doing to say to these two?

*Genuin stands up as Leon, Sinister and Selene watch as if enjoying themselves. The two authority figures enter the ring.*

GENUIN

Hi there, did you two rethink my idea for making the champion a GM?

*The two get mics*

FOX

Absolutely not, we're here to make two matches tonight.

GENUIN

That so?

JAMIE LYNN

Tonight, for the main event, Genuin and Kristy.

*Huge pop*

In a tag team match. Since Marvin had such issues finding a partner last week, it will be Kristy and Marvin against you and…Serga.

*Genuin smiles*

FOX

Also, if Kristy's team wins tonight, she will be #1 Contender.

*Huge pop*

At Stampede, you will fight "The Instant Classic" with the title on the line.

GENUIN

Lovely.

KRATOS

HOLD UP!

*Mixed reaction while Jamie Lynn and Fox look at Kratos.*

I have been kicking ass left and right and Kristy gets the title shot. For what? She scored a single win after a long line of losses, so one win gets the shot? I deserve the shot.

JAMIE LYNN

Kratos, Kristy may not have the best win/loss record, but she does have some of the best ratings. Every match she has, those matches easily become one of the best matches of the night. This is not one fluke. This is the result of hard work over the course of years.

FOX

So get out of the ring, we have another announcement.

KRATOS

I want a match tonight then.

*Another pop*

FOX

I said, get out of the ring.

KRATOS

Not until I get a match.

*The two stare down while Jamie Lynn pulls out a note pad.*

FOX

Kratos, with that attitude, MATCH DENIED!

*Jamie Lynn does a does a double take.*

JAMIE LYNN

Fox, I have a guy that will gladly-

FOX

No, Kratos thinks he can get what he wants? I say, he can stay in the back tonight.

*Jamie Lynn is in shock as Kratos signals Ricardo and both leave. Genuin stares down Fox as Jamie Lynn leaves as well.*

I would like to announce that next week, we will receive a full update on the training of Sully Sphinx. Keep in mind that at Lethal Lotto, he fights the champion. Enjoy your time with the belt Genuin, this is the time to prove that you beating him wasn't – what you called Kristy beating you – a fluke.

*"When I Grow Up" hits while Fox leaves the ring. Genuin watches while he is seen speaking to Leon, Sinister and Selene.*

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin is walking down the hall with Kratos.*

GENUIN

Alright, tonight, I got Serga to take down Kristy and cut her off.

KRATOS

Should be an issue, but I have a few ideas.

GENUIN

Yeah?

*Kratos points over to turn to the right. Genuin shrugs and follows until they see SERGA, JAY RIZZO AND BLAZE!*

KRATOS

I know Sean's plan didn't work out, but these guys wanted to join back then and would follow you now.

GENUIN

Is that so?

KRATOS

Well I want people to be scared of us. Taking out Benton won't cut it.

GENUIN

I thought Black Heart was a decent replacement.

KRATOS

As a light heavyweight, Sean's goal was to take all titles.

*Blaze grins as he holds up both the Xtreme title and the HXW Title.*

Blaze here already has the Xtreme and HXW Titles, all we need – the tag and Vixen titles.

*Genuin looks at Blaze, then at Serga…finally at Jay!*

GENUIN

I'll think about it. Until then, you guys fight to impress. I'm not taking you all.

*Kratos smiles as if victorious as Genuin leaves.*

**RING SIDE**

**HARD CORE RULES**

**Baal (w/Blood Angels) vs. Dynamite (w/TNT)**

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Our first match of the night is for one fall and is under hardcore rules, coming down the ramp accompanied by The Blood Angels…BAAL!

*All the Blood Angels emerge from the back and begin heading to the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Interesting Main Event, but also Kratos pitched a stable idea to Genuin.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Kratos did want to have Sean's plan work. Sadly it just didn't work.

*Baal enters the ring. "TNT" by ACDC hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

His opponent…accompanied by Ted Nugent Thomas…DYNAMITE DAN PATTERSON!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Also at Stampede, we will see TNT and Dynamite go against Damien and Baal for the Tag Titles.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Both teams want that ever since Damien won one half of the Tag Titles and TNT managed to keep his. This will be amended at Stampede.

*Dynamite speaks with TNT as they get to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Hold up! Cut the music!

*Music dies*

I just got a message from Jamie Lynn. For the sake of a fair fight, all those not actually in the match must head to the back. Anyone that interferes will be fired on the spot.

*Blood Angels are not impressed as the fans cheer. Eventually both sides leave and only Baal and Dynamite remain. The bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

Baal walks to Dynamite; Dynamite leaves and begins to circle around the ring. Baal tries to grab at him, but Dynamite evades his grip and slides back into the ring. Baal with a right hand, Dynamite evades and snap job by Dynamite followed by two more. Baal with an overhead strike, Dynamite evades and knee to the gut. Dynamite bounces off the ropes and HUGE BACK BODY DROP BY BAAL! Baal grabs Dynamite by the throat and gets him up; both men go against the turnbuckle and THROAT TOSS ACROSS THE RING BY BAAL! Baal heads over, drops an elbow and goes for the pin. 1…2…Dynamite kicks out.

Baal grabs Dynamite and gets him up. Baal lifts his opponent over his head and TOSSES HIM OUT OF THE RING! Baal leaves the ring while Dynamite looks under the ring. Baal grabs Dynamite and DYNAMITE WITH THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! It sprays everywhere as Baal tries to back away. The fans love it as Dynamite begins to get up. Baal heads to Dynamite and FIRE EXTINGUISHER TO THE GUT! Dynamite follows up with a downward elbow to the back of the head. Dynamite then sets Baal up…DDT ON THE FLOOR! Goes for the pin. 1…2…Baal kicks out.

Dynamite gets up and quickly drops a knee to the head of Baal followed with an elbow drop. Baal begins to get up; Dynamite looks around and sets up for DYNAMITE KICK! Baal is up and DYNAMITE KICK! BAAL CATCHES IT! Baal pulls Dynamite in and BLACK HOLE SLAM COUNTERED WITH A CRUCIFIX PIN! Baal powers out and gets Dynamite over his head. Baal charges to the ring and tosses Dynamite into the ring. Baal enters and DYNAMITE KICK CONNECTS! The fans cheer as loud as possible as Baal is STILL STANDING! Baal is dazed but not out. The fans all begin to chant "one more time," so Dynamite backs away…sets up…DYNAMITE KICK! Baal is backed into the ropes, Dynamite is in awe as Baal fights to stay on his feet.

Dynamite grabs Baal by the hair and pulls him to the center of the ring. Baal battles back but Dynamite isn't letting up. Baal pulls Dynamite in and BLACK HOLE SLAM! He goes for the pin with all he has left. 1…2…3! The bell rings.

WINNER: Baal

**END OF MATCH**

*"White Knuckles" is playing as Baal lies there.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

The winner of the match as a result of a pin fall….BAAL!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Damn! Look at Baal! Have you ever seen him looking this beat up?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

This is, by far, the most difficult win Baal has ever had.

*Camera stays on Baal as he is still down.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Camera is centered on Rita*

RITA

Hello, I am Rita and I am here with…The Body Brothers.

*Camera zooms out to show the Body Brothers*

Last week, there was a serious backstage altercation where Joe Coop suffered a broken nose. Comments?

ALEX

Yeah. Coop brought my personal life into the public. She and I like to be very private people and it was none of his business. Coop is nothing but a drunk and he got what he deserved.

KHAD

In a little bit, his two buddies will hurt just as bad.

*Body Brothers leave*

**RING SIDE**

**Team Beer (Remer & Meat) vs. Body Brothers**

*LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It" hits. Body Brothers emerge from the back and head to the ring*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
Our next match is under Tag Team Rules, coming to the ring – Alex and Khad – THE BODY BROTHERS!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

These guys mean business today.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

As much as I love Team Beer, they did go too far last week.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Still doesn't justify a broken nose.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

I agree, this match would have been more fitting if Coop were here. Instead he is getting his nose reset.

*Body Brothers enter the ring and pose in the center of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

That physique…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Team Beer better be ready.

*"Psyche Out" by Super Suckers hits; Meat and Remer emerge from the back to get a huge pop. Jenny is there too following.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Their opponents accompanied by Jenny, the team of Doug Remer and Meat…TEAM BEER!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Are we supposed to treat them like a stable now?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

I asked them actually before the show, they said "Freebird Rules." So they're still a tag team, but interchangeable among the three of them.

*Remer and Meat grab two beers and chug them here and now. Meat is now wearing Team Beer attire and high fives Remer. They get into the ring and cheer on the fans. The fans love them.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

The people love them

*Bell rings*

**START OF MATCH**

The two teams head to their corners and debate until the two to start are Meat and Alex. Meat is jumping up and down cheering on the fans as Alex does the same while flexing. The fans seem more into Meat and Remer so Alex attacks with a number of forearms that force Meat into the ropes. Irish whip, Meat bounces off the southern ropes and Alex bounces off the western ropes, they both keep bouncing around until Alex goes for a baseball slide takedown. Meat hops over and bounces again, BIG CLOTHESLINE BY ALEX! Fans boo a bit as Alex gets right up and picks Meat up by the head; Alex sets Meat up and…BRAIN BUSTER! Alex goes for the pin. 1…2…REMER BRAKES THE PIN!

The referee forces Remer to his corner while Alex lays down elbow drops one after the other until bounces off the rope and one more elbow drop. Alex then gets up and tags in Khad. Khad gets in, bounces off the ropes and senton drop onto the stomach of Meat. Khad calls for the match to be over as he gets Meat setup for a power bomb; Meat goes up, Khad does a slow spin and MEAT RAKES THE EYES! Khad is off balance and HURRICANRANA! The fans are cheering as Remer calls for the tag. Meat is inching his way over and the fans are chanting "He beat Benton;" Meat is almost there and KHAD PULLS HIM BACK!

Meat is dragged over to Alex, but comes back with a few punches. Meat gets up and dodges a punch by Khad and a knee to the gut. Meat sets Khad up for the Tornado DDT! Meat uses the turnbuckle for leverage and kicks Alex in the face in the process. Meat is up and KHAD COUNTERS WITH A TORTURE RACK! Khad immediately starts cranking down and Meat taps out. The bell rings.

WINNER: Body Brothers

**END OF MATCH**

*"Sexy and I Know It" hits as Khad charges after Remer, making him hop off the apron.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

The winners of this match as a result of a submission…THE BODY BROTHERS!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

What a counter by Khad and it scores him the big win.

*Alex enters the ring and poses with Khad*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

I love it, we do not get enough submissions here and that was nice. Khad really showed some technical prowess there.

*Remer and Jenny watch as Meat rolls out of the ring. The two grab him and walk their fallen partner up the ramp.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Entourage is walking around with new member, Traci. They knock on Jamie Lynn's door.*

VAL

How's my hair?

SAKURA

Perfect.

*The door opens and the Intern is there.*

VAL

Hey you, where's Jamie Lynn? We need to talk to her about unfinished business.

TRACI

Val?

*Val looks over and Jamie Lynn is right there.*

JAMIE LYNN

Girls?

VAL

Traci, this is your chance.

TRACI

Hi, I came back over a month ago after being in Iraq doing a mission. Now I realize I dropped the title and it is being held by Lita. However, I feel I - at least - deserve a match to reclaim it.

JAMIE LYNN

Okay, and you joined up with these two because…

TRACI

Because I know that to succeed you need to have the best that you can get. Val and Sakura are very much capable to aid me in my cause. Especially since Jackie and Lita both have backup anyway.

JAMIE LYNN

You're proposing a triple threat?

TRACI

I'd rather it be one on one, but whatever I can get.

JAMIE LYNN

Well, you girls have a match any minute against three girls I know want to fight. Why not come back after the match and we can discuss it further.

VAL

YES!

SAKURA

Can't wait!

*The three begin to walk off until Val turns around looking at the Intern.*

VAL

By the way, I really have to thank you. I really never thought, for a moment I could make you look more foolish than you do to yourself. I mean that.

*Intern looks down*

INTERN

I…

VAL

I mean seriously, did you think that I was going to be beaten last week? Did you think that the boss's daughter, a 17-year-old girl, was going to beat me?

*Val begins to laugh mockingly*

You stupid loser

*Val walks away laughing as the Intern just takes it.*

**FOX'S OFFICE**

*Fox is on the phone*

FOX

Don't care, I need him ready and everything. Yes, I know Grant's Camp and I know he has plenty of room for cameras so get it all ready. Sully Sphinx is sending his message no matter what and I want it in HD.

*The door opens and closes. Fox looks over*

Okay, great, and then have Grant call me. Bye.

*Hangs up*

Hi there.

*The camera pans over to show KRISTY AND MARVIN!*

MARVIN

Fox.

KRISTY

Hi, just wanted to thank you for this. I really love the chance to main event again.

FOX

The fans demanded it. Also Marvin, your enemies demanded you.

MARVIN

Yeah.

FOX

You could learn from Kristy, you have been getting your ass kicked too much. I mean what is with you?

MARVIN

Personal stuff, nothing to be concerned of.

FOX

Marvin, we have a daughter together and I personally sent you to rehab; I think I can take your personal baggage.

*Marvin takes a deep breath*

MARVIN

Fine, I met a girl and we've been dating awhile. Now before you grab something to kill me with, understand I'm dealing with issues as well.

FOX

Is it Rita? Is that why Serga is after you? You're dating his sister?

MARVIN

No…it's because I dumped her.

KRISTY

Rita and Serga are related? Damn, he got the bad end of that gene pool.

FOX

So you dumped her and you're now with this other girl?

*The door opens and closes. The Intern shows up looking upset and hands Fox some papers.*

MARVIN

Yeah, we met in rehab.

INTERN

Is that the one with the red hair? Team Beer accidentally walked in on you two in here and…

*Intern's mouth drops looking at Fox while trying hard not to talk.*

FOX

And?

INTERN

And…I have to go, because I have a lot of work to do. Enjoy your…paper.

*Awkward silence and Intern sprints out of the room.*

MARVIN

Well I think we're good, umm, I should get ready.

FOX

You and Rita were in my office?

*Marvin pauses for a moment*

MARVIN

Yes

*Marvin sprints out of the room. The camera zooms out to show just Kristy and Fox left in the room.*

KRISTY

Awkward

**RING SIDE**

**Six Person Tag**

**Entourage vs. Jackie/Key/Marie**

*Lady Gaga's "I Like it Rough" hits*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Wow…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

You can say that again; Vixen action now and then our main event.

*Traci emerges with Sakura and Val.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

This next match is a six person tag team match and is scheduled for one fall. Coming to the ring…Val, Sakura and Traci Gray…THE ENTOURAGE!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

What do you think? Is Traci a fitting third person for the team?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Honestly? If it means these girls can win again? I'd say it helps even the odds at least. Let's see how they do tonight.

*Traci hops to the apron and lowers the middle rope for the two girls, they then all enter the ring at the same time. Suddenly "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne hits and the fans cheer.*

BIILY (OFF SCREEN)

Here they come…

**BACKSTAGE**

*Marie and Jackie look confused as Key is speaking to them.*

JACKIE

Key, this is a big fight. Entourage is back at full strength.

MARIE

Yeah, why are you backing out? We need you.

KEY

If you let me finish…Marie, I need to see how Jackie works now without me there. I got a replacement for me so it won't be 2-on-3.

JACKIE

She won't be you though

KEY

Personally, I'd say she is perfect to side with you two and she does want to fight these girls too. Pretty bad.

*Key stands there and watches as Marie and Jackie head to the ring*

**RING SIDE**

*Marie and Jackie emerge from the back*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Here they are.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Their opponents…JACKIE AND MARIE!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Key has chosen a replacement for her? The people expecting a Perez fight tonight are going to be pissed.

*Marie and Jackie look at the three girls in the ring as both are debating on strategy. The music dies and all that can be heard are the fans. "Whisper in the Dark" by Skillet hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Billy?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

That's…

*PINK PRINCESS EMERGES FROM THE BACK! The fans all pop seeing her.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

That's Pink Princess, that's…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

The boss's little girl. She's going to have a heart attack.

*Pink rushes to the ring and hops right over the top rope while Marie and Jackie enter.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

I don't think she can be here. Can she?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Just getting a message here from Jamie Lynn; Oh God…

*Billy leans over to talk to Kali as"2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

And now our Guest Referee, The OCW Vixen Champion…LITA WALTERS!

*Lita emerges from the back wearing the black and white striped referee shirt.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Wow, way to top things off here.

*Lita enters the ring and points at all the girls. Lita then calls for the bell.*

**START OF MATCH**

Starting the match is Marie and Traci; Traci goes to grapple, but Marie with a side take down followed by a series of punches. Traci rolls to the side to evade, she gets to her knees and LOW DROPKICK BY MARIE! Traci rolls back and gets right to her feet. Marie attacks and Traci with a front leg takedown into a BIG SWING! Traci drops Marie onto her back and tags in Val. Val heads in and takes on the momentum left by Traci by grabbing Marie's hair and pulling her to her feet. Val sets her up and a brutal snap mare; a few steps back and SPINAL TAP! Marie yells in pain as Val taunts the fans and then points at Pink Princess while laughing. Val drops an elbow and goes for the pin. 1…Marie kicks out.

Val gets Marie up and connects with a brutal neck breaker. Jackie and Pink cheer Marie on as Val tags in Sakura. Sakura enters and applies a rear arm bar. Marie yells as Marie cranks down; Lita checks on the damage as Marie struggles while getting a foot on the rope. Lita GRABS SAKURA TO BREAK THE HOLD! Sakura does a double take looking at her as Marie gets on her knees while holding her arm. Sakura turns around and grabs Marie; Marie evades with a side roll and makes a dive to tag in…PINK PRINCESS!

Pink hops right into the ring, charges to Sakura and ENZIGURI KICK! The fans are cheering as Sakura circles around until tagging Val back in. Val gets back in while Pink is bouncing all over the place. The two grapple, Pink gets out it, Val charges in with a discus punch and PINK COUNTERS WITH A HEEL KICK! Pink bounces off the ropes, leaps into the air and BIG DDT! Pink hits a standing moonsault and goes for the pin. 1…2…VAL KICKS OUT!

Traci is calling for the tag. Pink grabs Val to sit her up onto her knees; Pink bounces off the ropes and Hurricanrana Face Buster EVADED! Both slowly get up and an elbow to the face by Val; Pink goes against the ropes as Val Irish whips her to the other side, bounces and HOPS RIGHT OVER VAL! Val turns around and she receives a heel kick by Pink followed by an Irish whip. Pink bends over and FASHION SUICIDE BY VAL! Upon impact, Pink rolls to her feet and stays there for a bit; a few seconds later she backs toward Jackie and JACKIE WITH A BLIND TAG!

Jackie heads in and Val goes to tag in Traci. Jackie grabs Val by the hand, trying to whip her into the turnbuckle. Val fights to get to Traci and TRACI MAKES THE TAG! Jackie whips Val to the turnbuckle; Val hits in and bounces off of it. Jackie bounces off the ropes and YAKUZA KICK TO VAL! Jackie goes to pin Val, but Lita won't do the pin. Jackie notices and just stares at her; Jackie gets to her feet and argues with her. Lita actually seems to be enjoying herself as Jackie complains about her referee skills until Lita turns her around to reveal Traci to her and shove her right into an ALABAMA SLAM BY TRACI! She goes for the pin and Lita quickly counts to three and calls for the bell.

WINNER: Entourage

**END OF MATCH**

*"I like it Rough" plays as Traci gets up and is greeted by her recovering teammates.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Your winner by pin fall…ENTOURAGE!

*Traci gets her hand raised by Lita as Val and Sakura – despite hurting – applaud her.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

A hard fought win for Entourage, much thanks to Lita.

*Entourage leaves the ring while celebrating.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

She was just doing her job, Jackie made a big mistake and it cost her.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Yeah, but Lita pushed her into Traci's Alabama Slam.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Lita also yanked Sakura off Marie. That is just how she is.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

…Okay true.

*Marie and Pink Princess are heading to the back while Lita grabs Jackie by the hair. The fans begin to scream while Lita gets in close and says something to her. Jackie backs off a bit and RIGHT HOOK TO THE JAW OF LITA! Lita backs away in shock while holding her mouth.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

RIGHT IN THE MOUTH!

*Jackie bounces off the ropes and goes to the Yakuza Kick! Lita evades and KIMURA LOCK BY LITA! Jackie screams in pain as Lita cranks away. Jackie is soon tapping out as officials run into the ring along with Key. Key is soon in the ring yelling at Lita to "let go" Lita just keeps saying "HIT ME KEY! DO IT!" Lita is also bleeding from the mouth.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

My God…Lita is bleeding from the mouth and demanding that Key attack her.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Lita really wants that match.

*Eventually Lita lets go and leaves the ring as Key and the officials check on Jackie*

I hope this doesn't hurt Jackie's chances at Stampede.

*The camera follows Lita as she goes to the back.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Fox passes by multiple officials with a purpose. She sees Black Heart.*

FOX

Where did Pink go?

*Black Heart points down the hall. Fox almost jogs down the hall and can see her. It is not long until Fox is right in front of her.*

What is wrong with you? Didn't you hear me last week?

PINK

But-

FOX

No butts, we had this conversation time and time again and – look at me right…

*They stare down as Fox notices something in Pink's eyes. Fox then compares her height to Pink's and then looks her up and down.*

You're not my daughter. Who are you? Right, okay, this is awkward.

PINK

Tomoko signed the rights to the name over to me and this is actually my first night.

FOX

Oh, so you're Pink Princess 2?

PINK

Technically yes, numbers don't really catch on here.

*Fox cringes as if agreeing*

But I'm happy to be on the roster.

FOX

You did well so you're more than welcome. Are you sure you want to use someone else's name?

PINK

If I can change the name…

FOX

Well then come here next week as whoever and you can have a match that is fully yours and not meant for someone else.

*Pink nods and leaves. Fox breathes a sigh of relief.*

**GENUIN'S ROOM**

*Genuin is walking around in deep thought.*

GENUIN

Look, I understand you three want to help and everything. However, I can't just take in every single body I look at.

*Jay Rizzo walks over to Genuin*

JAY

Kristy won't be that hard to take down, Marvin though can be unpredictable. I say we focus our energy on taking down Marvin and then…you and Serga do your thing. Make it quick.

GENUIN

You must really hate your Ex. Though I find your Ex to be a pain in my side; two birds one stone?

JAY

Works

*Camera pans over to show Serga and Blaze there too.*

BLAZE

It'll be a completely one-sided lumberjack match meant to make all of us huge. By us I mean me – of course – but everyone else can help.

GENUIN

Love it.

KRATOS

Let's do it.

**RING SIDE**

**MAIN EVENT**

**Kristy/Marvin vs. Genuin/Serga**

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits; Kristy emerges from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

This is it Jules.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

This match is our main event!

*Fans cheer Kristy dashes down the ramps and slides right under the ropes.*

Now in the ring…KRISTY!

*Kristy hops on the middle rope and cheers the fans on as "The Game" by Disturbed hits. Marvin emerges from the back.*

Her partner…MARVIN KEITH!

*Marvin runs down the ramp and hops onto the apron and then enters the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Kristy just needs this one win, just one more and she becomes number one contender.

*Marvin and Kristy head to their corner and begin stretching*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Can they do it? Can they beat the OCW Champion and the powerful striker known as Serga?

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

The Champion!

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Their opponents accompanied by Kratos, Blaze and Jay Rizzo…the team of Serga and The OCW Champion…GENUIN!

*All five men emerge from the back and begin their way to the ring. They get a mixed reaction as Genuin hops on the apron and raises his title belt up high. Serga slides into the ring and soon Genuin enters as well. Serga stares down Marvin while Genuin keeps an eye on both opponents as the music dies down and the bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

The starting legal people are Serga and Kristy. Serga puts up an attacking stance as Kristy continues to stretch out. The two circle each other and Serga tosses a few jabs, Kristy dodges them and gets behind him. Serga turns right around and RIGHT HOOK BY SERGA misses and FLOAT OVER DDT BY KRISTY! Serga sits up as Kristy bounces off the ropes and low dropkick into the teeth. The fans love it as Serga goes to tag in Genuin, but Genuin demands that Serga keep fighting. Kristy tags in Marvin and turns Serga around. Serga comes in with a jab…a jab…another jab and DISCUS PUNCH! Kristy is down as Marvin comes over and MANGELER! He goes for the pin as Genuin watches. 1…2…3!

WINNER: Marvin over Serga

**END OF MATCH**

*"The Game" by Disturbed is playing as Kristy and Marvin dash right out of the ring as four out of the five men are now inside. The fans love it as Genuin looks pissed.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

He did it? HE DID IT!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

That means Kristy is fighting Genuin! NUMBER ONE CONTENDER!

*Genuin enters the ring and stares up the ramp as Kristy and Marvin make their way up in celebration. Genuin soon looks down at Serga. Genuin then looks at Kratos, Blaze and Jay…and ALL FOUR ATTACK SERGA! Genuin quickly gets Serga up, sets him up and…HOLLYWOOD DREAMS! The music has died down and the fans are giving Genuin another mixed reaction. Genuin looks at Kratos and they stare down as the screen fades to black.*


	8. War 7

**DARK MATCHES**

-Leon/Sinister (w/Selene) vs. Japanese Dream  
Winner: Leon (Pin) over Mallik

Mugen vs. John Walters  
Winner: Mugen (Pin)

**RING SIDE**

*Fade into the arena; the camera pans around to show the screaming fans. After a few rotations "When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to OCW War! I'm Billy Winn!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

I'm Big Julius, looks like we're getting a nice appearance by our OCW Chairman.

*Fox emerges from the back followed by Key and heads right down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

What is she planning to announce tonight?

*Fox heads up the stairs and enters the ring. Key slides under the ropes to enter as Fox gets a mic and calls for the music to be cut. Silence.*

FOX

Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that at Stampede we will have easily our best card yet. The Tag Titles will be on the line, the Vixen's Title will be on the line, and even the Xtreme BUT our OCW Title Match steals it all.

*The fans are cheering*

That is right! Genuin will defend his title-

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. A mixed reaction hits as Genuin emerges from the back with Kratos, Blaze, Black Heart and Rizzo by his side. Fox doesn't look impressed as the four men walk toward the ring. As Genuin enter the ring and his men wait at ringside, Fox speaks to Key. Genuin gets a mic as the music cuts.*

GENUIN

I heard my name, yet I wasn't in the ring. Crazy, it's almost like you guys want to make all these plans without even talking to me. Kind of odd seeing as I am the OCW Champion.

*Mixed reaction as he holds the title belt up high. Genuin's men applaud him.*

FOX

We were discussing the card for Stampede, where you're defending the title against Kristy.

GENUIN

Right, the girl that isn't even in this ring. You do realize that we matter, right? That this show isn't about the person talking; it's the people fighting. Maybe if you two were fighting regularly, you'd both know that.

*Key looks mad*

Don't like that, do you Key? You've had one person practically begging for a match and yet you're hardly even fighting.

FOX

That's not your concern Genuin, why not focus on your challenger.

GENUIN

I'd say for Stampede, but I'll be honest when I say this isn't even about the title. This isn't even about Stampede so let's just drop that whole thing too. This is all about one thing and that is Lethal Lotto where Sully Sphinx finally retires.

*Another mixed reaction*

Fox, are you going to tell me that Kristy can beat Sully Sphinx?

FOX

Can you?

GENUIN

Yes I Can.

FOX

Everyone knows you got lucky against him. It was all in your execution when you two faced off. By the end, Sully had you beat until you pulled off a last second reversal. If you didn't do that…you'd be on your knees begging for a rematch.

*Fans pop for Fox as Genuin laughs*

GENUIN

On my knees? Do I look like the Vixens?

*Fans boo Genuin*

Oh you people know it's true. So here goes Fox, I have a plan for tonight. Tonight, I want to fight.

*Cheers*

A five-on-five bout to decide the stipulation for Stampede; if I'm fighting Sully, I'm going to prove I deserve it most. I'll captain one team and Kristy the other.

*The fans scream in approval. Fox looks at the fans, then at Genuin and…"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

What is this? The Blood Angels are coming in to see Fox and Genuin?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Looks like it, odd.

*Blood Angel members Damien, Baal, Lita, John and Konway emerge from the back heading toward the ring. The lights begin to flicker and dim revealing light emanating from DAMIEN'S HANDS!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
Look at that!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Crazy man, the Damien Cross has something going on. Something

*The music dies and the lights come back on as Damien and Lita enter the ring with the rest standing by like Genuin's men. Lita hands Damien a mic.*

DAMIEN

If this man here demands a chance to prove himself, I want the Blood Angels to be part of it as well. Awhile back, we were told that we could be of use to Sean's cause.

GENUIN

Sean is gone.

DAMIEN

Yet here you are with a bunch of people that could take you out at any minute. My men have proven their loyalty to the cause. Besides, my men have faced Kristy plenty of times in the past. We could be of great use to you.

*Big cheer*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

He makes a good point there.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

In many ways too, Baal personally has a one-on-one victory over Kristy.

DAMIEN

I'm not going to ask that you join us, I am asking for us to work together.

*Genuin laughs*

GENUIN

What? I'm not good enough to be a Blood Angel?

DAMIEN

Not at all.

*The fans cheer as Genuin does a double take and Fox and Key laugh, loving it.*

GENUIN

…fine, don't want to be in your club anyway. Now let's just make it-

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits. The fan give a huge cheer as Kristy emerges from the back and runs right into the ring. The music dies as she slides into the ring and gets a mic from Fox.*

KRISTY

Okay! Everyone is talking about me and I'm just getting here. I officially have more patience than our champion.

*Pop from crowd*

I mean Fox was talking, or at least was going to talk about me. Then you show up, Genuin, and then - aside from showing that you are horribly insecure - go as far as to demand a main event where we set up teams and decide who chooses the stipulation.

GENUIN

Yeah! Well the main event part, I'm secure.

KRISTY

Of course you are, you are a very special man and nobody is here to make you feel any less.

*Pop from fans*

I accept the match on one condition…that it is a five-on-five team battle royal. Last team remaining makes the call.

GENUIN

Deal.

*The two shake hands*

Now this is how you make a match.

*Suddenly Genuin kicks Kristy's foot aside, Kristy falls to one knee and BUZZSAW KICK TO THE SKULL OF THE CHALLENGER! Kristy falls and both Key and Fox are stunned.*

I'm going to get ready. Kratos…clean up the rest.

*Camera goes to Kratos*

KRATOS

Gen, we already agreed to work with the Blood Angels.

*Genuin shrugs while leaving the ring*

GENUIN

Okay.

KRATOS

If it's okay with you two, we're going to open up with a match to decide which side on our team makes the first choice of partner. Blood Angels pick one and we pick…BLACK HEART!

*Black Heart hops right into the ring as Fox, Key, Damien and Lita leave the ring.*

Blaze and Rizzo…take out the trash.

*The two grab Kristy and take her to the back.*

FOX

HOLD IT!

*Everyone stops.*

Okay fine, but no outside people so the rest of you guys need to head to the back as well. EXCEPT FOR YOU LITA!

*The fans cheer as Lita talks to the Blood Angels and walks over alone to Key and Fox. Blood Angels are debating amongst themselves as Black Heart is stretching in the ring. Kratos is heading to the back.*

LITA

Fox.

FOX

I want to take this time right now to make something clear. This is about the requests you've made to fight Key, all the bashing of the other Vixens and your attitude backstage.

*Lita just stands there taking it.*

This all needs to stop. This isn't the type of behavior we want here, especially in a champion.

LITA

Okay, so can I fight Key or not?

FOX

Lita, we've fired people that act like you do. Why not try and be a better champion first?

LITA

Why not hire better fighters? I'd gladly give rematches to Marie and Val over the blonde.

FOX

Blondes…I'm giving Traci her rematch. At Stampede you're in a triple threat and later tonight, you're fighting with a mystery partner.

*Fox and Lita stare down.*

LITA

Fine, someone is getting hurt tonight.

FOX

That's it

*Fox grabs Lita's Vixen Title Belt. Lita pulls it back as both drop their mics. Fans cheer as both girls wrestle over the belt as Key tackles Lita to the floor. Lita is thrashing all over the place as Fox works to pry the belt out of Lita's grip.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

The Chairman clearly is at her breaking point.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

The job is stressful, Lita's backstage attitude has been an issue too.

*Fox finally gets the belt from Lita and Lita is furious as Key works hard to hold her back. Blood Angels head over as Fox notices and grabs a mic.*

FOX

What's the big deal Lita? You don't respect the Vixens, so why even have the Vixen title? You don't deserve this belt.

LITA (NO MIC)

I EARNED THAT! IT IS MINE!

FOX

Don't yell at me, I'm your boss.

*They stare down*

Take a breath.

*They wait*

We took up enough airtime. You're getting the belt back, but I have a deal for you and I think you'll like it: Lethal Lotto you can fight Key.

*Huge pop as Lita listens*

You just need to drop the title.

*Fox drops the belt onto the ground as Key lets Lita go. The fans give a mixed reaction as Fox and Lita head to the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Wow…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Commercial break, the first will be next!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Black Heart vs. Doug Konway**

**START OF MATCH**

The bell rings as the two men are in the ring. They circle around and Konway goes for a side take down that Black Heart evades. Konway with a rear elbow and Black Heart ducks; the two then stare down as Black Heart raises up both hands…and challenges him to a test of strength. The fans cheer as Konway accepts and the two slowly begin with the lock up of hands into hands. It begins as a stale mate with no real gain. Both men strain themselves until Black Heart goes under for a Northern Lights Suplex! Konway counters with a standing guillotine choke. Black Heart struggles under Konway's weight until managing to power him into the turnbuckle. Konway comes back with a knee to the midsection. Black Heart backs away and they go back into the test of strength. Black Heart swings around and LOTUS NECKBREAKER ON KONWAY! Black Heart takes time but manages to cover him but doesn't even get the one count.

Black Heart does a somersault and leans against the ropes. Konway is slowly getting up as Black Heart watches in order to time a spot. Konway is up and Black Heart springboard into DRAGON CROSSBODY! Black Heart gets up, bounces off the ropes and SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Konway dodges it and Black Heart lands on his feet. Black Heart with a kick but Konway evade and back with a snap job. Konway with a side take down, runs and bounces off the ropes to connect with a senton bomb! Konway goes for the pin. 1…2…Black Heart kicks out! The fans all slowly begin to cheer loud as Konway gets up. Konway looks confused until he sees the masked man from before RIGHT OUTSIDE THE RING!

Black Heart is slowly getting to his feet. Konway goes to grab Black Heart by the head and RUNNING REVERSE STO BY THE MASKED MAN ONTO KONWAY! The Masked man gets up and DOES IT TO BLACK HEART TOO! The bell rings as the Masked Man looks around the arena.

**END OF MATCH**

*The masked man asks for a mic. He gets one.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

This man has been trying to haunt the Blood Angels for some time. Have we ever heard him speak?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Better, do we know what to call him?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

No idea.

MASKED MAN

Damien. Bastian warned you to look out for a man in a black mask. You didn't listen and now…this happened. You claim to be a man of God, that everything you do is justified because it is in God's name. I'll tell you now that all that is BULL SHIT!

*Huge pop from the fans*

My first action here is to take each and every single one of you Blood Angels down. You will all pay for everything wrong that you have done. This is just a warning, so heed the warning.

*he drops the mic and leaves the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

That's it? We didn't get a name.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

This guy has been here eyeing Damien and his people for some time now.

*Masked man enters the crowd.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy is seen in the back with Marvin, TNT and Dynamite. All of them appear to be talking out some form of strategy. Traci, Val and Sakura are then seen celebrating.*

VAL

YES! We have ourselves a title match!

TRACI

I thank you Val and you Sakura!

VAL

Oh yeah, so we'll be out there to help out.

SAKURA

Yeah! You know, making sure nobody cheats against you.

TRACI

Oh okay!

VAL

Yeah! Think Saki, we may finally have the Vixen's Title within Entourage.

*All three let out a loud "Woo!"*

SAKURA

OH! We have something for you.

TRACI

Really?

VAL

Yeah, one second.

*Val and Sakura leave as Traci waits. Jackie and Marie soon show up. Traci looks at them.*

TRACI

Yeah?

JACKIE

Traci, why are you with them?

MARIE

Those two have been nothing but trouble. Don't you remember when they were a trio last time? When they were bullying everyone?

TRACI

While we were all teamed up and losing? I remember that. Jackie won one match out of so many and we acted like we finally took them down. Then Angel left to take a training job and Jenny left as well. Second Ewa left they needed someone and I was tired of losing.

MARIE

We were friends though.

TRACI

We were losers Marie. I mean ever since the title match you haven't done much of anything. Jackie, you're only there because of Key. I deserve this match and if I have to take you down, I take you down. My Alabama Slam beats your "flick kick" any day.

JACKIE

It's a Yakuza kick!

TRACI

Why is a southern girl like you using a Japanese-named move anyway? Oh right, it's because Key told you to. I bet you two can't even function without someone ordering what to do.

*Jackie and Marie look at each other. Marie lips the word "Wow" and both girls walk away. Val and Sakura show up with a wrapped box gift*

SAKURA

OMG that was so bad ass.

VAL

We totally should have invited you sooner.

*Traci smiles*

**RING SIDE**

**Doug Remer (w/Jenni & Meat) vs. Khad (w/Alex)**

*"Sexy and I Know It" is playing as Khad and Alex are already in the ring. The music cuts as Leon emerges from the back with Selene and Sinister.*

LEON

WAIT! HOLD ON! We need to give these people what they paid for.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Oh god!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Shhh!

*Selene is given the mic as she heads to the ring. Leon and Sinister are carrying an antique wooden table that looks way nicer than the commentator's table.*

SELENE

Alright people. Allow me to introduce you to…THE BODY BROTHERS! We have Alex and Khad here and they have something that everyone will love. It will even beat out the Main Event tonight where I think Blaze will definitely steal the show and give the big win for our Champion.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Another one.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Oh quit it.

SELENE

NOW! The Player's Club is ready to provide color commentary!

*Huge pop for Leon and Sinister as they ready their table for commentary and put on the headsets.*

But the best is for last here and that is for the benefit of flash photography! You get ten seconds while these two make the best pose ever. Trust me, it is possible they can look better than this and they will prove it in mere moments.

*Alex and Khad get in the center of the ring as Selene heads to the table and sits down with Leon and Sinister.*

LEON

Oh right. Ready camera people! 3…2…1!

*Body Brothers make an amazing pose and the cameras flash everywhere! Body Brothers eventually stop posing as Alex leaves the ring. Some boo.*

SINISTER

Anyone that's booing clearly didn't listen. Only those ten seconds come free. You can get much more with the Calendar…coming soon.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

You guys really doing Commentary with us?

LEON (OFF SCREEN)

Yeah!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

NICE!

*"Psyched Out" by Supersuckers hits. Meat and Remer emerge from the back and are handed beers by Jenni, who has a small cooler with her. Both Remer and Meat chug half and pour the rest on their heads before tossing the cans to the fans.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

The opponent, coming down the aisle with Jenni and Meat, representing Team Beer…DOUG REMER!

LEON (OFF SCREEN)

Hey Billy, hate on these guys.

SELENE (OFF SCREEN)

What's with the announcer? I did a much better job than she did.

SINISTER (OFF SCREEN)

Oh easily.

*Remer cheers on the fans as he strolls around the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Some may notice Joe Coop missing here, originally this was supposed to be Coop and Remer against both Body Brothers, but there were complications with transportation and he is currently still trying to get here.

SINISTER (OFF SCREEN)

Ooooh a no show!

LEON (OFF SCREEN)

Hey we are always on time.

SINISTER

You know it.

*Remer enters the ring. The music dies and the bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

Remer hops onto the middle rope and cheers on the fans. Khad responds by posing for the fans to get some cheers. Remer starts doing "The Chug" (pretending to chug a beer) and trying to make the crowds in attendance do it. Khad responds by hopping onto the middle rope and posing more. Remer hops off the rope and SLAMS KHAD TO THE MAT! The fans pop and Remer follows up with mounted punches. Khad shoves Remer away, Remer bounces off the ropes and SHINING WIZARD! Khad looks angry and starts pounding on the mat. Jenni is heard screaming "The Chug is trending on Twitter! Keep doing it!" However, Remer is staring now at a ready-to-fight Khad. Khad comes in with a few right hands and Remer backs into the mat. Khad comes in and Remer counters with an elbow. Khad backs away a little and Remer goes for a front mule kick leaning against the turnbuckle. Khad blocks it and CLOTHESLINE AGAINST THE TURNBUCKLE! Khad backs away and starts signaling for the torture rack.

Khad heads over to Remer and Remer COUNTERS by pulling Khad into the turnbuckle and delivering an elbow to the back of the head. Remer backs away and BACK CRACKER! Khad breaks the attempt and Remer backs into another corner. Khad heads over and Remer goes for another front mule kick but instead REMER WITH A HURRICANRANA! Khad is upside down against the turnbuckle while Alex yells instructions to him. Remer starts doing "The Chug" again while Khad recovers; Khad heads over and KNIFE EDGE CHOP (WOO!) and Remer backs away in pain. Khad gets Remer against the ropes and OVERHEAD KNIFE EDGE CHOP (WOO!); Khad then picks Remer up over his head…MILITARY PRESS SLAM! Khad follows up with an elbow and goes for the pin. 1…2…Remer kicks out.

Meat is cheering Remer on as Khad puts Remer in a rear headlock. After cranking on it for a while, Khad lets go and drops several elbows one after the other. Remer gets to his knees and Khad grabs him by the throat, the referee tries telling him to lay off the choke but Khad tosses Remer clear across the ring to fix that. Khad grabs Remer by the head, but Remer replies with a kick in the head. Remer gets a pop and another for doing it again. Khad goes for an elbow, but Remer evades and leans against the ropes to time it…BULLDOG BY REMER! Remer waits for Khad to get up and FRONT DROP KICK! Khad is up against the turnbuckle and Remer backs away and goes for a splash! But Khad catches him and tries for the TORTURE RACK! Remer fights it best he can, but no use. Khad has him prepped and begins the hold.

Meat hops onto the turnbuckle, trying to break the hold or at least get the referee's attention. Jenni covers her eyes, refusing to look while Alex pulls Meat off the apron. The crowd cheers while Khad is bending away at Remer's body. JOE COOP IS RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP! He grabs a beer from Jenni's cooler and hops on the apron. The referee is dealing with Alex and Meat outside the drink as Coop chugs the beer and SPITS IT IN KHAD'S FACE! Remer is released and gets Khad in a small package pin. 1…2…3! The bell rings and the fans cheer.

WINNER: Doug Remer

**END OF MATCH**

*"Psyched Out" plays on the PA as Coop grabs Meat and Remer. Jenni realizes they won and is overcome with happiness and surprise while Alex looks incredibly angry.*

SINISTER (OFF SCREEN)

Foul Ref!

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

The winner of this match as a result of pin fall…DOUG REMER!

LEON (OFF SCREEN)

Travesty!

SELENE (OFF SCREEN)

Agreed!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Doug Remer with a huge win over Khad.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Coop literally got there and saved the day, right on time too. Two more seconds and Khad would have won by submission like he did last week.

LEON (OFF SCREEN)

Ell I'm disgusted so that means we got to go.

SINISTER (OFF SCREEN)

Party's over.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Great having you.

**BACK STAGE**

*Team Beer is rushing down the hall celebrating.*

REMER

That was awesome!

MEAT

They looked pissed!

JENNI

I saw nothing.

COOP

Bottom line, we came, we saw, we kicked their ass!

*Suddenly Jenni, Remer and Meat go silent. Coop slowly turns around to see BODY BROTHERS RIGHT THERE!*

Hi…

ALEX

Nice. Didn't I break your nose or something?

COOP

I have really good health insurance.

ALEX

Oh good, then I'll break more stuff while you finally work out the apology.

COOP

For what?

JENNI

Telling the world he has a girlfriend.

COOP

Thank you! Also DUDE! You have the hottest girl and you want to keep that private?

ALEX

Umm yeah! You think everyone wants that kind of attention?

COOP

Dude, if I had a girl even half that hot, I'd make sure everyone knew I was with her.

KHAD

He does seem the type.

MEAT

He does. He would kiss her on camera and everything.

*Coop starts looking uncomfortable.*

ALEX

That so?

COOP

Umm yeah.

ALEX

So you think any girl would do that?

*Coop shakes his head*

REMER

Of course this is Joe Coop here. If you leave us alone until we can have another match at Stampede, I'm sure one of us can totally do that tonight.

*Coop stares at Remer. Body brothers both start to laugh*

ALEX

One of you guys is gonna make out with one of the girls here? If you do that I'll forget this whole thing.

MEAT

Meaning no Stampede Match?

KHAD

Oh no we'll still kill you then.

*Coop pulls Remer in.*

COOP

What the hell are you doing?

REMER

I got this. Hey Jenni, can I ask you for something?

JENNI

Later, Trying to Instagram and upload to YouTube. This new iPhone…

*Jenni walks away. Body Bros are laughing.*

REMER

Your girl is coming Coop, just plant one and we can walk away winners.

*Coop takes a breath and psyches up.*

COOP

Please don't say it's Kristy.

REMER

It's not.

COOP

Fox? Key? Lita? Jamie Lynn?

REMER

All no.

*Coop nods. Body Brothers see and back away. Girl walks by and COOP KISSES HER THEN AND THERE!*

Told you. Now back off.

KHAD

Dude…

ALEX

Whatever works it for you, I guess

*Body Brothers walk away as Coop breaks the kiss to see…IT'S THE INTERN! They look at each other like it's all awkward. Intern's hair is little messed up as she bites her lip and walks away.*

COOP

Remer, I hate you.

REMER

Well?

COOP

She isn't 18 you…ARG!

*Coop gets a beer and walks away.*

REMER

Not as hot as Jenni but I-

JENNI

Sorry?

*Remer's jaw drops as he goes silent.*

**RING SIDE**

**Women's Tag Match**

** Jackie/Marie/Pink Princess (w/Key) vs. Traci/Sakura/Lita (w/Val)**

*"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne hits. Jackie and Marie emerge from the back along with Key.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

This next match is a six vixen tag team match. Coming down to the ring accompanied by Key…JACKIE AND MARIE!

*Key applauds both girls as they all head to the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Vixen action now, earlier we saw Lita Walters in an altercation with both Fox and Key. Julius?

*Jackie and Marie enter the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Man if you've been back there, Lita is the last girl you want to mess with. She came from a rough place to get here; she's just not the type to play nice.

*Skillet's "Whispers in the Dark" hits. Pink Princess emerges from the back to a big pop.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Their partner…PINK PRINCESS!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Oh I am quickly getting high on this one. This is a great talent and I feel she could be a huge asset to the Vixens in the long term.

*Pink runs down the ramp and leaps over the top rope and lands on her feet.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Jackie will be fighting for the OCW Vixen's Title at Stampede along with Traci in a triple threat match.

*"I Like It Rough" by Lady Gaga hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

And now the X-Factor for Traci's side, they claim otherwise but I doubt Entourage will stay out of this.

*Traci emerges from the back with Val and Sakura.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

They have wanted one of them to hold the title day one.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Exactly, Entourage also knows that Key is a big reason why Jackie even has the shot and Marie makes excellent backup.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Their opponents, representing Entourage and accompanied by Val…TARCI GRAY AND SAKURA!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Then there's Lita

*Entourage walks around the ring as "2nd Sucks" ADTR hits. Lita comes out to a big pop with John behind her.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Their partner and our OCW Vixen's Champion! Accompanied by John Walters and representing the Blood Angels…LITA WALTERS!

*Key watches in the distance as Lita holds her belt up high while looking at her.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

What do you think Jules? Will Lita drop the title to get the match she wants so badly?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

I don't know, I just don't know.

*Lita hands the belt to John and slides into the ring. Sakura and Traci enter as well while Jackie hops on the middle ropes to eye Lita. Traci and Sakura appear to nominate Lita as the starter. Lita appears to agree and it plays out like that as the music dies. The bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

Jackie and Lita start out and the fans love it. Key cheers her team on as Lita stretches out a bit. Lita goes to say something to Entourage and ENTOURAGE LEAVES TO THE BACK! Lita does a double take seeing all three of them heading up the ramp. Marie and Pink are both smiling wide as Key's jaw has dropped. This match is now 3-on-1 with Lita as the entire team. Lita instantly starts to unload on her while Jackie does the same. Lita connects with a knee to the gut and Jackie backs into the corner. Marie tags herself in and hops right in.

Lita looks over to Marie and Jackie attacks her from behind before leaving the ring. Lita chases after Jackie and dodges an attack by Pink. Marie heads over and goes for the reverse DDT and Lita counters with a standing guillotine. Jackie slides into the ring and YAKUZA KICK! The fans pop loud while Key applauds Jackie. Jackie leaves the ring as Marie covers: 1…2…Lita with a leg on the rope. Marie isn't happy as she mounts her and starts to punch the champion on the head a few times. Marie then hops onto the middle rope and SPLIT LEG DROP! Pink yells for the tag…and gets it.

Pink hops to the top rope and TOP ROPE STOMP! Pink then gets Lita up and scoop slam to set her up. Pink calls out for a big move as she hops right onto the top rope. Pink gets onto the top rope and CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS! LITA EVADES! Both take time to recover and stand up; Lita connects with a rear elbow. Pink goes to grapple and LITA WITH AN INVERTED ROUNDHOUSE TO THE HEAD! Pink is still standing, Lita with a discus forearm and Pink backs into the corner to tag in Marie. Marie gets in the ring and goes for a kick. Lita blocks it and connects with a European uppercut. Marie is dazed as Lita goes for a spinning back fist. Marie dodges and hits a REVERSE DDT!

Key cheers as Marie gets up and tags in Jackie. Jackie gets in and grabs Lita; Lita is dazed as Jackie bounces off the ropes and YAKUZA KICK! Lita is down as Jackie covers her 1…2…3! The bell rings.

WINNER: Jackie by Pin Fall

**END OF MATCH**

*"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne plays as Jackie celebrates the win with her team.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

The winners of the match: Jackie, Marie and Pink Princess!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Umm wow…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

That hurt just watching. That Yakuza kick on Jackie, wow.

*The winning team leaves the ring and heads to the back as Key enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Wait…

*Key grabs a mic as the music dies. John enters the ring.*

KEY

John, I'm not attacking her. Lita, I knew ahead of time Entourage would do that. I wanted to teach you a lesson; the Vixens are a lot better than you think they are. The deal stands…good luck at Stampede.

*Key drops the mic and leaves.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Key cares a lot about these girls, you can tell.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin is in the back with Kratos, Blaze, Rizzo and Damien with Baal.*

RIZZO

Genuin, I came here to take down these guys. I want in this match.

GENUIN

Well I already promised two of the five to Damien and Baal. They can take care of TNT and Dynamite. Also we know Kristy has Marvin too. So I think Rizzo…I think you can be there. Sure.

RIZZO

Perfect.

BLAZE

Umm what about me? I'm the most decorated here.

DAMIEN

It's either Kratos or Blaze; I feel Kratos will do much better than you.

KRATOS

It's fine, Blaze can fight.

GENUIN

What?

DAMIEN

What?

KRATOS

I have plans for later.

*Genuin nods as the rest stare*

GENUIN

Want to share?

KRATOS

Well Sully had an interview set for tonight. Notice there hasn't been a single mention of it?

*Kratos smiles wide as Genuin looks at him.*

GENUIN

You stole the footage?

KRATOS

Sully hasn't been on TV for a while and he needs this for some real hype. I didn't just steal the footage. I stole all of his hype and momentum going in. The people hardly even remember him and by Lethal Lotto, the fans would rather scream your name over his.

*Genuin smiles*

GENUIN

You know you're a real sadistic piece of work.

KRATOS

Thank you.

**RING SIDE**

**MAIN EVENT**

**5-on-5 Battle Royal**

**Kristy/Marvin/TNT/Dynamite/? Vs. Genuin/Blaze/Rizzo/Damien/Baal**

**Stipulation: Winning team decides the stipulation for Stampede's Main Event**

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

This next match is our main event!

*Big cheer as "Ring Frei" by Lafee hits. Kristy emerges from the back with Marvin, TNT and Dynamite.*

Coming to the ring is the first team: Marvin Keith, TNT, Dynamite and the Team Captain…KRISTY!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Looks like Kristy is short by one.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Yeah, what is she going for here?

*All four enter the ring Kristy grabs a mic as the music dies.*

KRISTY

Okay…okay…yeah, only four here. I am having issues finding the last one. I had some ideas, but then I saw the first match. I mean I was still nursing that lovely migraine that you gave me. I think the only time I hurt that much was after watching your last film Genuin.

*Small pop from fans*

But yeah, that man in the black mask. I want you here.

*The fans cheer*

I don't know you, I have no idea what you want aside from Damien and I do not care. I am giving you a clean shot at Damien and Baal. You already beat down Konway and Lita was beaten down pretty bad; why not make it four out of five tonight?

*The fans start to chant "Black Mask." After a while, nobody has stepped up and "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. Genuin, Blaze, Rizzo, Damien and Baal emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Their opponents…the team of Damien Cross, Baal, Jay Rizzo, Blaze and the Team Captain…GENUIN!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Wow, Kristy may be pretty screwed tonight.

*The five all head to the ring and enter. The bell rings and the music dies.*

**START OF MATCH**

Out of nowhere, The Masked Man slid into the ring and ELIMINATES DAMIEN AND HIMSELF! Baal yells in anger as TNT and Dynamite attack the big man. Damien backs away as the masked man stares him down and eventually leaves. Blaze and Rizzo double team Marvin and Kristy battles the duo while Genuin leans against the ropes.

Baal grabs TNT and Dynamite both by the throat and tries for a double choke slam. The tag team breaks the hold and continues the attack. Baal backs into the ropes and tosses TNT over the top rope; TNT nearly being eliminated, but holds on. Dynamite goes right for the Dynamite kick and BAAL ELIMINATES HIM! TNT gets up and connects with a forearm; Baal replies with a downward elbow. Kristy battles with Blaze while Marvin does the same with Jay. Genuin starts doing jumping jacks while waiting.

Marvin takes a few right hands by Jay and begins to back into the ropes. Jay instinctively grabs Marvin by the leg and begins trying to lift him up for elimination. Marvin works to resist while Kristy is dealing with the same issue with Blaze trying to eliminate her. Kristy kicks Blaze in the head a couple times and breaks the attempt. Jay backs away from Marvin and goes to hit Kristy but…he hesitates. Marvin runs past Jay and with a clothesline ELIMINATES BLAZE! Genuin looks angry so he runs to TNT; TNT is trying to hold his own against Baal. Genuin connects with a hard jump kick to the head of TNT, eliminating him.

Marvin charges with and connects with a right hand on Genuin and then begins battling with Baal. Jay backs away from Kristy and attacks Marvin from behind. Baal and Jay double team Marvin and begin work to eliminate him. Kristy charges in on Baal and HURRICANRANA ELIMINATION! Genuin slides under Kristy while on the apron and pulls her off! Genuin then slides back in while the fans boo him. The remaining members are Jay, Marvin and Genuin. Jay is pounding on Marvin as Marv leans against the ropes. Genuin comes in and connects with a roundhouse kick to the abdomen. Jay grabs Marvin by the head and goes to eliminate him, but he breaks away. Jay turns around and Marvin with a drop kick INTO A MOONSAULT ON GENUIN!

The fans instantly pop for him as Marvin throws blow after blow on Jay. Jay comes back with a knee, but Marvin counters with a side take down. Marvin the runs to Genuin and standing moonsault! Marvin grabs Genuin by the head and TOSSES HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! Genuin is on the apron and Marvin connects with a forearm to Jay. Marvin bounces off the ropes and charges into a TORNADO DDT ON JAY! Marvin kip up and bounces off the ropes again, ROLLING THUNDER 450! Marvin then grabs Jay and has him against the ropes while Genuin run over and ELIMINATES BOTH! Bell rings.

WINNER: Genuin

**END OF MATCH**

*"It's a Fight" plays as Genuin celebrates enthusiastically.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Really?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Sole survivor…Genuin.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

The winner of this match…

*Silence. The music cuts off. Genuin looks to be asking what is happening until THE LIGHTS GO OUT! The fans all erupt! Thunder can be heard in the background.*

GENUIN

COME ON SULLY! I'M RIGHT HERE!

*A bolt of lightning HITS THE RING!*

(MUSIC)

There ain't no grave…hold my body down…

*The thunder is still heard as the lights come back on to show a box in the middle of the ring. The fans are all cheering as Genuin looks around to find nobody else around. Genuin nods and slowly begins to open the box. His guard is up for anything until he finally looks in and finds a few pictures. Genuin's eyes go wide as he drops the pictures and looks angry. Genuin kicks the turnbuckle hard and leaves as the camera watches. The camera then pans over to looks at the photos: one of Sully looking buff, one of Sully working out and one picture of Sully with his trainer…GRANT KEITH!*

FADE TO BLACK


	9. War 8

**DARK MATCHES**

- Mugen vs. Black Heart

Winner: Black Heart (Top Rope Heartless Plunge)

Note: Easily one of their best matches in some time. Mugen asked for a handshake after the match and Black Heart - cautiously - gave him one.

-American Fight Club (Ronni Iso/Seth Debree/Justin Tense/Alex) vs. Leon/Sinister/Cassidy/Jace

Winner: Justin over Jace (Top Rope Splash)

Note: Sinister was the most dominant one in the match. American Fight Club relied mostly on double/triple teaming in order to get the advantage and ultimately the win.

**ON SCREEN**

*Camera fades into a prepared set. Rita is on screen, readies for the camera and begins*

RITA

Hello, I am Rita and we are here with the man who will be wrestling his final match In just a little over a month. Sully Sphinx.

*Camera shows Sully as he looks at her as he just woke up earlier and takes a drink of his diet coke*

SULLY

Hello, happy to be here.

RITA

Good to see you sober; there were many reports that say you were constantly being drunk during OCW's first few months.

SULLY

Yeah I had back then.

*He laughs*

RITA

Well we have news now that not long after announcing retirement that you went back to the camp of Grant Keith and began training.

SULLY

Yeah, I felt I needed to get back to being the sphinx, not just for myself but the fans as well.

RITA

Admirable, can you explain any of the training?

*Sully holds back a smile and ends up laughing a bit.*

SULLY

Insane…

*Rita laughs a bit*

RITA

Were you pushed to the limit? Were there moments where you thought about just giving up?

*Sully just stares at her not saying a single word*

Or were you 100% committed since day one?

*Sully takes another drink of his Diet Pepsi before speaking.*

**RING SIDE**

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits as the cameras go to the ring. Genuin has just entered the ring with Kratos and Jay Rizzo.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

That was some of the footage we lost, we are currently checking all our hardware for remaining footage left on the cameras. We will show more later on.

GENUIN

Anybody notice that interview ended with Sully being asked if he ever wanted to quit? Oh some may be wondering where Blaze is; he had a schedule conflict and won't be here tonight.

*Some boos*

Instead you will see him soon on HXW's new show premiering soon. Remember, he's the champion there, sometimes we need to make hard decisions and he had to defend his title. Now back to-

*"When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls hits and the fans cheer as Fox emerges from the back; Genuin smiles wide.*

I swear you just time when to come in.

*Fox walks around the ring and gets a mic.*

Yeah, now just come on in here and you can tell me how Kristy is gonna beat me down. Kristy should totally beat Genuin, said no real fan ever.

*Fox doesn't look impressed as she enters the ring; Music dies.*

FOX

Are you done?

GENUIN

No I am not!

*Fox stares silently at him.*

…okay I'm done.

FOX

Great, now first off…congratulations on your win last week.

*Mixed reaction*

GENUIN

Can you say that again? I want to just savor that.

FOX

And with your win, you get to decide on your match type against Kristy at Stampede.

*He nods*

So what is it?

GENUIN

Well…I had a lot of time to think this one through. At first I was thinking a street fight.

*Cheers*

BUT! Then I realized that my guys and her's would just start a riot. So then I thought a Cage Match.

*Cheers*

Yeah, but then I thought about my challenger: faster, not as strong but enjoys high risk and high-flying moves. She's not getting that kind of favor here, hell no.

*Some boos*

FOX

So what is it?

GENUIN

Getting to it Fox; now I notice that Kristy scored this match by pinning me. I own up to it and I will not make excuses, it happened. So I need to hurt her exactly like how she hurt me: in the reputation. So Fox, I have decided what I want for Stampede.

FOX

Great.

*Silence as Genuin raises a hand. After a few moments he puts the mic to his mouth.*

GENUIN

It will be a Submission Match!

*Fans cheer as "Ring Frei" plays.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Oh my!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

A Submission Match?

*Kristy emerges from the back with Marvin and they head to the ring. Camera pans on Genuin, then Kratos and finally Jay as the two eventually get in the ring and both get mics.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Kristy is skilled in submissions, does Genuin even know any?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Only one that does real damage.

*Music dies*

KRISTY

Are you serious? That's something I would have chosen, you did me a favor. Stampede is going down in history for so many reasons: first female OCW Champion, the beginning of Sully's final month in OCW and the day Genuin taps out.

GENUIN

You flatter yourself.

KRISTY

Umm I know plenty of holds that would make you scream in agony, what do you have? A few arm bars and head locks?

GENUIN

Actually I have enlisted a little extra training. Be ready, I'm gonna kill your reputation.

*Kristy laughs while nobody speaks for a few moments.*

FOX

Genuin, did you say that Blaze couldn't be here? As in he is not here? As in an OCW Champion is not here?

GENUIN

Yeah, he had a scheduling issue.

FOX

Umm I hit up both shows just fine.

GENUIN

Well…he's a champion; he deals with things that can't be taken care of with a phone call like you.

*Fox's eyebrows go up*

FOX

Really? Well why don't you call Blaze and tell him this: Stampede he defends the Xtreme Title in a lovely match called…a Scramble!

*Cheers*

(Sarcasm)

Yes, I had a list of potential contenders…but why not just throw them all in there? I do two shows, so I can't do THAT much work.

*Genuin shakes his head*

GENUIN

Well then, who are these people?

FOX

Glad you asked. He will face off against Serga, Black Heart, Doug Konway, hmmm I guess maybe someone that hasn't gotten many shots. JAY RIZZO!

*Jay smiles as fans cheer.*

And finally…MARVIN KEITH!

*Big cheers as Jay looks over at Marvin*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Oh it is on now.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Blaze? Konway and Black Heart could be a handful in this kind of match but Serga, Marvin and Rizzo? He better be ready.

GENUIN

Hey, Blaze is always…GOOD LUCK RIZZO!

*Rizzo and Genuin bump knuckles.*

FOX

Also one week until Stampede, so how about we give some previews? Main event: Kristy and…Dynamite against Genuin and…Kratos.

*Big Cheer as Kratos grins*

Also! Marvin against RIZZO!

*Another cheer*

Also if Damien and TNT can get here, they can open this with a hardcore match. Any interference and he or SHE will be fired. Close it with my music.

*"When I grow up" hits while Genuin looks mad. Marvin and Kristy enjoy seeing this.*

GENUIN

Excuse me! I'm the Champion! I close out the show! I am this show! I am Genuin and I wi-

*Kristy grabs Genuin and EYE OPENER! The fans erupt as Kratos and Rizzo go after the two, but they run out of the ring and head to the back. Camera focuses on Genuin, who is down.*

**Commercial BREAK**

**Hardcore Match**

**TNT vs. Damien Cross**

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Welcome back people, by the way this is OCW War. I'm Billy Winn.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

I'm Big Julius.

*Damien gets a mic while TNT stretches.*

DAMIEN

Ted, we do not need to do this. We both have one half of the Tag Titles, why not join us? Now-

*TNT shakes his head*

Dynamite is holding you down Ted. Think about it. You two have been going downhill since winning the titles and Dynamite started working toward being a double champion. That is Greed Ted and that is a sin.

*Some boos*

Do not listen to these people Ted, I am telling you now that there is no up where you are heading. These sinners will all weigh you down. One last time…please.

*Damien drops the mic and stands in the middle of the ring with hands outright to show he means no harm. TNT looks around at the fans. TNT slowly walks to the center. Damien lowers his head showing further he means no harm.*

TNT

You…are…a…BULLY!

*TNT kicks Damien in the gut and DDT! Bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

Damien quickly rolls out of the ring as TNT goes outside after him. TNT delivers a kick, but Damien catches it and DRAGON SCREW! Damien follows it up with a drop toe hold on the affected leg. Damien can be heard yelling "You brought this on yourself." TNT reacts with a few punches to the head until Damien eventually lets go. TNT rolls onto his knees and LOW DROP KICK BY DAMIEN! TNT is on his stomach as Damien looks under the ring and grabs some electrical wires. TNT is back on his knees as Damien starts choking TNT with the wires! The fans begin to boo him.

TNT battles back with a few rear elbows until managing to squeeze away. Damien goes after him and KNIFE EDGE CHOP (WOO)! Damien takes a couple steps back and HEEL KICK BY TNT! Damien is dazed and BACK CRACKER! Damien is down as TNT takes a few moments to recover. TNT gets back up as Damien starts to get up. TNT looks around and gets on top of the security gate! The fans are cheering as TNT times it and TORNADO DDT…countered by Damien ramming TNT INTO THE SECURITY GATE! Damien gets up and grabs a steel chair while TNT is getting up. STEEL CHAIR TO TNT'S BACK! TNT drops to his knees as Damien grabs TNT by the hair and slams his head into the steel steps. Damien looks around and points at the commentator's table.

Damien pulls TNT over and tosses him on top of it. The fans boo as Damien extends his arms as if to symbolize a cross. Damien then gets on top of the table and sets up TNT for the Judgment Hammer! Damien gets TNT up and TNT BATTLES BACK WITH PUNCHES! Damien puts TNT down and SLICED BREAD #2 ON THE COMMENTATOR'S TABLE! The fans cheer as TNT rolls off the table and slides back into the ring. TNT leans on the ropes and the fans are cheering like crazy. TNT nods as he looks at the distance between the ropes and the table. TNT springs onto the top rope and SPRINGBOARD 450 SPLASH ONTO THE TABLE! The fans cheer loud as shockingly the table didn't break while TNT goes for the pin. 1…2…3! The bell rings.

WINNER: TNT

**END OF MATCH**

*"TNT" by ACDC plays as Julius pats TNT on the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Wow.

JULIUS

Damn that was a good match.

TNT

Thank you.

*Billy and Julius laugh as TNT gets off the chair and ATTACKED BY THE BLOOD ANGELS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

DAMN!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Oh come on, he just fought a few seconds ago.

*TNT battles John as Lita organizes the attack. John gets an elbow to the face and backs away and SUPER KICK BY KONWAY TO TNT! TNT is down.*

Why are they doing this?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

One week to Stampede? They're sending a message.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

DYNAMITE!

*Baal grabs TNT by the throat and tosses him into the ring; following him in. The fans pop as Dynamite runs into the ring and starts unloading rights onto Baal. Baal dodges one shot, Dynamite comes back with a rear elbow and knocks Konway off the apron and caught by John. Dynamite comes after Baal and BLACK HOLE SLAM BY BAAL! The fans boo loud as Damien is helped up by Lita and Konway.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

THERE WE GO!

*Baal pounds on his chest; Damien begins to laugh hard at the sight. Lita and John are told to go in and they do. John grabs TNT, knees him in the gut, and hands him to Lita.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

We've seen this in the past.

*Lita smiles wide as she sets him up for TIGER BOMB! IT HITS! Baal gets Dynamite up for a torture rack. The fans are chanting "Demon"*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Will these two be able to fight at Stampede?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Why is nobody stopping them?

*Baal with a burning hammer to Dynamite.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Hey Billy, we have more of the interview.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Dear god please put it on!

**ON SCREEN**

*Screen fades in to show the continued interview of Sully Sphinx*

SULLY

Yes. I have to admit yes there was because of the fact that I haven't trained in so long my body had become lazy and I lost so much stamina and drive.

*Sully nods*

RITA

Could your loss to Genuin and seeing him win the title have anything to do with it as well?

SULLY

It did, i think that loss was the blow to the fact telling me hey you've become slow and weak.

RITA

Would you say Grant fixed that issue?

SULLY

Yes he did, he gave me something I back I lost a long time ago...

*Sully nods*

RITA

That is?

*Sully smirks*

SULLY

I can't tell you that, all I can say is, the sully sphinx from years back is what he gave me.

RITA

Alright, one last question Sully. Is this really the last OCW Match for Sully Sphinx? Do you think if the fans love it so much, or you win the title or you get a better deal that you will stay?

*Sully thinks about it*

SULLY

No, this is it; but you I can tell you it isn't the last you've seen of me...but I do promise the fans, they're gonna see an epic battle, I guarantee that.

RITA

Thank you

*Fade to black*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Jamie Lynn is seen backstage with Leon, Sinister and Selene.*

LEON

Ms. Lynn you are an angel, we appreciate all you've done here.

JAMIE LYNN

Don't worry about it. So at Stampede, it will be Team Beer against Body Brothers and you.

*Sinister and Leon nod*

LEON

Okay! Come on guys, time for the Player's Club!

SELENE

YES! I'll go make sure ring is ready.

SINISTER

Perfect.

*Selene leaves while Sinister and Leon enter their locker room.*

LEON

What you think of British?

SINISTER

Oh man, serious mark.

LEON

You? Heard you liked the thick and juicy extra-large.

*Meat can be seen in the back, looking out the door.*

SINISTER

Hey you do what you got to do.

LEON

So you settling for the small fry when you want the extra-large?

*Leon put on a fedora and Sinister knocks it off. Coop and Remer can be seen tip-toeing past then and grabs their minifridge.*

SINISTER

Guys need to eat man.

LEON

Well you must be a big eater all I got to say.

*Meat tip-toes over and gets the cord and the trio get out of the room. Sinister and Leon see them.*

SINSITER

HEY!

*Team Beer slams the door as the two run to it to see that it is locked.*

YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

LEON

They stole our fridge!

SINISTER

I loved that fridge.

LEON

I loved it more than you man, WAY more than you.

*Camera swings over to Team Beer drinking beers out of the fridge. Jenny walks over looking very much confused.*

JENNY

Umm we made the changes to the setup. You guys locked them in?

REMER

Yeah

COOP

It was awesome.

*Silence*

JENNY

Why did you steal their fridge?

*Silence as the trio of Coop, Remer and Meat shrug*

COOP, REMER & MEAT

Because we could

*The three grabs some more beers and leave while Jenny just stares and takes a deep breath.*

JENNY

Never a dull moment with these guys, I swear.

**RING SIDE**

**PLAYERS CLUB**

**GUESTS: THE BODY BROTHERS**

*"Boom Shakalaka" by Apache Indian hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

What is this?

*Selene is at ringside looking confused as Team Beer emerges from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

According to Jenny, this is…THE TAILGATE PARTY! Coming to the ring now are the most fun people around and way better than the phony pick up guys. They are Joe "Big Air" Coop, Doug "The Chug" Remer and The man who is 100% Meat! TEAM BEER!

*Selene looks horribly insulted and walks over to Kali. Kali is showing her the message she was given as Team Beer enters the ring and the fans are loving it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

The Tailgate Party? I like it.

*Coop hops onto the second rope and chugs a beer while Remer and Meat cheer on the fans to get louder.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Selene doesn't-

SELENE (OFF SCREEN)

STOP!

*The music silences*

Where are Leon and Sinister? They were just grabbing a few things and heading right over!

*All three get mics*

COOP

Oh yeah we locked them in their room and took over. Want a beer?

SELENE

(DISGUSTED)

Excuse me?

COOP

Beer, Budwiser, Coors, we dumped out the O'douls or whatever it's called.

REMER

I'd rather get red bull instead of that.

COOP

Those are good too.

*Selene enters the ring and heads to Coop*

SELENE

Get off our show! The Player's Club doesn't do drunks like you.

MEAT

No they do the same old crap. Who did you have for guests? The Body Builders for the 200th time?

SELENE

Got better?

*The three nod*

COOP

These guys rarely shine but they are the best guys in the back.

REMER

Even though they don't speak a single word of English.

COOP

THE JAPANESE DREAM!

*"Kaientai" hits and the fans like it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

These guys have been off screen for a while.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Can you say losing streak?

*Mallik and Vincent emerge from the back and start to the ring.*

SELENE

Them? They're just a couple of jobbers. They will never be champions. I'd rather see Konway and John than these people.

*Meat brushes past her*

Don't touch me.

MEAT

Calm down, we're just having fun.

SELENE

Really now?

MEAT

Like right now.

*Remer is behind Selene and POURS TWO BEERS OVER HER HEAD! The fans laugh as Selene turns around looking at Remer. Remer hands Coop the bottles and SELENE SLAPS REMER ACROSS THE FACE! Remer backs away and sits down as Selene leaves the ring and heads to the back. Japanese Dream enters the ring.*

MEAT

You okay?

REMER

…shut up

COOP

Dude

*"Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO hits. Khad and Alex emerge from the back and head right to the ring.*

Well three down.

MEAT

Dude…

COOP

It's cool Meat. We talked this out earlier.

*Khad points over at Selene as she disappears from sight. Alex slides right into the ring and REMER WITH THE KEGGER! Coop motions for Meat to get to the turnbuckle as Khad runs into the ring and DOUBLE MIST BY JAPANESE DREAM! Khad starts freaking out after being blinded. Meat gets to the top rope as Mallik and Vincent toss him out. Coop is on the top rope and COOP'S TOP ROPE ELBOW AND MEAT'S FROG SPLASH AT THE SAME TIME ON ALEX! "Psyched Out" by Supersuckers comes on as the five leave the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Epic win by Team Beer and…there wasn't even a match.

*Khad is blinded by the mist and is trying to feel around. One fan touches him and Khad grabs the guy. He feels the security wall and says "Sorry." Alex leaves the ring looking hurt while he walks to Khad and pats him on the back. Khad responds with a PUNCH TO ALEX'S GUT!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

What the hell?

*Khad picks Alex up.*

ALEX

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

KHAD (Blinded)

ALEX! I GOT ONE OF THEM! He's heavier than I remember!

ALEX

THAT'S ME! LET ME GO!

*Khad drops him onto the mat, and then jumps realizing what he just did. Julius can be heard laughing in the background while Alex is getting mad. Camera pans over to Team Beer loving it*

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Lumberjack Match**

**Traci vs. Jackie**

*"I Like It Rough" plays as Traci enters the ring. All the other Vixens are already around the ring: Key, Marie, Pink, Val, Sakura, Selene (Now wearing something different) and Lita. Traci stretches in the ring as "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. The fans start cheering*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

We back? OKAY! Vixen action right now and a bit of a preview of Stampede's title bout.

*Jackie emerges from the back and cheers the fans on.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

Traci's opponent…JACKIE!

*Camera gets a good look at Lita and Key, both on opposite sides of the ring. Jackie gives high fives to Key and Marie and enters the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Yeah man, Traci facing Jackie and Lita for the title in just one week. Last chance for either of the challengers to make up for any lost momentum.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Well last week the entire Vixen division, save for a couple girls had plenty of fun with Lita. A plan concocted by Key.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

We will be hearing from her later.

*The music dies and the bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

Traci hops around as Val and Sakura applaud her, Jackie walks over to the center of the ring and goes for a handshake. Key applauds her for the act as Traci responds by stepping closer…they shake hands and back away as the fans cheer; a look at Lita ignoring it. The two lock up, Jackie with a wrist lock into a hammerlock; Traci responds with an elbow to the jaw and northern lights suplex with bridge pin. Ref goes for the count: 1…and Jackie kick out. Val and Sakura can be seen cheering as Traci grabs Jackie by the hair and head first into the turnbuckle; Jackie's back to the corner, Traci hops to the second rope and MONKEY FLIP! Jackie sits up and TRACI WITH A SPINAL TAP! Jackie yells in pain while Traci makes her lay down and drops an elbow. She goes for a pin: 1…Jackie kicks out.

Key and Marie are heard cheering Jackie on as Traci drops a knee onto the chest of Jackie. Traci grabs Jackie by the hair, Traci leans back for a haymaker…Jackie ducks the attack and NECK BREAKER! Traci is dazed as Jackie gets to her feet and lands a right hand. Traci leans back and replies with a right of her own. Jackie leans back and another right hand; Traci is dazed and Jackie throws another right. Traci ducks and DISCUS FOREARM! Jackie leans against the ropes as Traci charges in and JACKIE TOSSES TRACI OUT OF THE RING! Sakura and Val scream as they run to help their fallen friend. Lita beats Marie to her and tosses Traci back into the ring. Val and Sakura are seen looking much relieved as Traci is grabbed by Jackie.

Jackie sets Traci up for a fisherman buster…IT HITS! Jackie goes for the pin: 1…2…Traci kicks out. Jackie takes a moment to recover and then appears to call for the Yakuza kick as she yells "HERE WE GO!" Jackie bounces off the ropes, runs bounces off the ropes again and TRIPPED BY VAL! Val and Sakura high five as the fans boo them; Marie and Key head over it appears the two girls are trying to explain themselves. Lita steps back while Selene backs up Entourage only to get Pink right in her face. Traci is back to her feet while Jackie is watching the argument go down. Traci charges and DROPKICKS JACKIE OUT OF THE RING! Val and Sakura look and instantly go to attack. Not long after they are being pulled away by the other girls. Selene is trying to break it up, but there are too many as the girls are rioting. Lita is just watching as Key looks at her. Lita shrugs as she grabs Jackie and tosses her back in. Key can be heard yelling "You should be in charge of this sort of thing, you're the champion." Lita continues to let the battle go down.

Jackie gets up and walks to the waiting Traci. Val slides into the ring; Jackie dodges the attack and YAKUZA KICK TO VAL! The fans love it until Traci takes the initiative and ALABAMA SLAM! She goes for the pin: 1…2…3! The bell rings.

WINNER: Traci Gray

**END OF MATCH**

*"I like it Rough" plays as Sakura grabs Val, Traci helps her as they leave the ring.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

The winner of this match as a result of a pin fall…TRACI GRAY!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

A good win, though definitely Entourage style with more sacrifice than expected I think.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Damn that blonde can kick a girl's head in. That is gonna be a huge issue come next week at Stampede.

*Lita walks away while the riot is breaking itself up. Key looks as if disgusted by Lita's choice of action and goes to check on Jackie.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Well it is a Triple Threat and Lita may be up to the challenge.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Don't forget the deal Fox gave her: she can fight Key at Lethal Lotto if she agrees to drop the title. She drops that title and we get a one-on-one instead.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

That's true. From what I heard from Jamie Lynn and Fox, Lita has until Stampede to make her decision.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy is sitting down waiting patiently with Marvin and TNT as the doctor comes out.*

TNT

How's he doing Doc?

*Doc nods and takes out some papers*

KRISTY

He's been real injury prone. Is it bad?

DOC

Dynamite has had a number of leg injuries in the past months and back problems. With this one…I can't clear him. I'm contacting Jamie Lynn and having him put on paid leave. I'm sorry.

*TNT looks down as the Doc leaves.*

TNT

Damn it!

KRISTY

Great, no partner for me.

TNT

For you? I have the Tag Titles to think about!

MARVIN

Oh yeah, he makes a point.

TNT

What am I supposed to do?

MARVIN

By policy you are allowed a replacement. I'm sure there are plenty of people willing.

*TNT takes a deep breath. A guy in a dark hoodie walks over.*

MARVIN

Oh hey.

GUY

Miss me? I was thinking about your offer earlier to help out.

*Kristy is silent for a bit…then smiles.*

**RING SIDE**

**Marvin Keith vs. Jay Rizzo**

*Jay Rizzo is in the ring with mic in hand while "Thuganomics" is playing. The music dies and he takes a moment*

JAY

Yo, I want to just take the time to thank Fox for giving me the chance to prove myself. Lord knows Tommy Lee dropped the ball; for that, I'm feeling pretty good about myself. Why? Because as of right now, I am the soon to be Xtreme Champion and I will take all comers as I prove to these guys in the back that I deserve my spot.

*Mixed reaction*

Come on Marvin, quit not hitting on my ex and get over here so I can do what I should have done last week.

*"The Game" by Disturbed hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Strong words by Jay Rizzo.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Love the confidence though. Got to say I am interested to see where this goes.

*Marvin Keith emerges from the back and starts cheering on the fans.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

In many ways Marvin hasn't really gotten his due either. Personally he has just as good a chance of getting that title as anyone else.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

You forget Billy, Marvin has had a rough time due to his baggage catching up to him; Baggage that he is solely to blame for.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Well…That's true I guess.

*Marvin hops over the top rope and takes a good look at Jay. Jay offers him the mic as the music dies and the bell rings.*

**START OF MATCH**

Jay heads over to Marvin and offers him the mic again. Marvin takes it and tosses it aside; the fans love it and cheer for him as Jay attacks with left and right punches. Marvin backs away and Jay goes after him. Marvin charges in and BASBALL SLIDE UNDER HIM! Jay turns around and Marvin with a right hand and Jay backs to the ropes. Marvin with a kick to the gut and an Irish whip; Jay reverses the whip and GOES FOR THE FU! Marvin breaks free, jay turns around and arm drag by Marvin Keith. Jay gets right back up and heel kick by Marvin. Marvin runs to the ropes, bounces off, charges in and CLOTHESLINE SENDS BOTH MEN OUTSIDE THE RING!

The referee starts the count (1…) as Marvin gets up. Marvin heads to the commentator's table, hops on top and MOONSAULT! Jay counters with a double knee raise and Marvin buckles over on impact (2…). Both men get up and Jay connects with a kick to the gut followed with a face smash onto the Commentator's Table (3…). Jay delivers punch after punch as Marvin leans on the table (4…). Jay backs up and RUNNING KNEE TO THE GUT! Marvin falls to his knees (5…). Jay backs away once more, charges in and MARVIN COUNTERS WITH A BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX ONTO THE TABLE! The fans cheer loud as Marvin works hard to recover (6…). Jay is slowly recovering as well as Marvin crawls over to the ring (7…). Jay is on his knees, crawling toward the ring as Marvin slides back in. The fans boo as Serga emerges from the back and runs to the ring (8…).

Marvin sits up and leans against the ropes as Serga charges in and RUNNING KNOCKOUT PUNCH FROM OUTSIDE THE RING! The referee didn't even see it as Jay enters the ring. Jay heads to Marvin and applies the STF! The referee checks on Marvin as Jay cranks down as much as he can. Marvin taps out and the bell rings.

WINNER: Jay Rizzo

**END OF MATCH**

*"Thuganomics" plays as Jay lets go and Serga applauds him.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

The winner of the match by submission…JAY RIZZO!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Another good showing by Marvin.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Once again shadowed over by his baggage; Marvin could have win this one if he did not make enemies with Serga.

*Jay raises his arm in victory*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

…really?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Yeah! Hopefully Marvin has better luck next week, or this may happen again and with a title involved.

**BACKSTAGE**

*Jamie Lynn, Fox and the Intern are discussing things.*

JAMIE LYNN

Okay, Dynamite is out of commission. Kristy said she found a replacement.

*Intern is writing things down*

FOX

Did she say who it was?

JAMIE LYNN

No she said it was a surprise.

*Fox sighs*

I trust Kristy's word; she has never let me down.

*Fox looks at Intern*

FOX

Please inform merchandising that right now we will be offering half off all concessions. These people wanted to see the people advertised and we can't do it.

*Jamie Lynn is speechless as Intern nods and walks off.*

JAMIE LYNN

You made it seem so much like you trust Kristy. She can do this.

FOX

I have faith in her, I do, but enough complaints have been made about this promotion. Don't you think?

*Fox walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

**MAIN EVENT**

**Kristy/? Vs. Kratos/Genuin**

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits; a mixed reaction as Genuin and Kratos emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)

This match is for one fall and is the Main Event! Coming to the ring…Kratos and the OCW Champion…GENUIN!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Main Event, Genuin and Kratos in action right now; now Dynamite is injured thanks to Baal and the Blood Angels, what is Kristy going to do?

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Marvin? No, he just fought and got his ass kicked.

*Genuin hops onto the Mid Turnbuckle and raises his OCW Title Belt in the air. Kratos just circles around the ring with his eyes on Genuin.*

Kratos has been pretty silent as of late.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

He's been in the background since the triple threat, not sure why. Doesn't seem like he has any plans for anyone right now…

*Genuin hops into the ring and hands the belt over to the Referee.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

Next week he defends that title against Kristy in a submission match. What you think Billy? Does Genuin have any real chance of winning?

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits; a big pop for Kristy as she emerges from the back and cheers them on, going from side to side of the aisle. Genuin is seen stretching as Kratos gets on the apron. Kristy looks at Genuin as she stops at the apron.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Well…

*THE LIGHTS GO TO BLACK! The fans all scream in cheer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

NO!

*The lights stay down until the screen comes on.*

VOICE

RETRIBUTION…DELIVERANCE…REVENGE…

*The fans all cheer loud*

I have promised this for months for the violent and deceiving action of Damien Cross and his Angels. Genuin, Kratos and all others that support him must pay the same price. Even if one does nothing to stop the problem, they are just as much at fault.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

It's true.

This is my final message; this is my first of many stands. You people want a name; you want a name that stands for everything I fight for. Well I have no name, I am a cause and a symbol for standing up for what is just. So from this point…call me…THE BLACK MASK!

*Huge pop as "Undead" by Hollywood Undead plays. Pyro goes off as the music gets louder. Spotlight shows Black Mask at the top of the ramp.*

MUSIC (OFF SCREEN)

UNDEAD! UNDEAD! UNDEAD! UNDEAD!

*Lights come on and Black Mask motions to the fans to cheer. The fans all reach for him and he replies by having all of him touch his masked face.*

YOU BETTER GO GET OUT THE WAY! TOMORROW RISE SO IT FADES TODAY!

*Black Mask keeps interacting with the fans as Genuin and Kratos debate amongst themselves.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

Oh my god…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

The Black Mask has come to debut Billy! After so much hype and so many messages we finally are going to see him in action.

*Black Mask circles around the ring letting every man possible touch him. Kristy enters the ring as she cheers on Mask.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)

How will he fair? Who is behind the Mask? Oh my god!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)

I got to see this! This is huge!

*Black Mask enters the ring and runs the ropes for a while until Kristy high fives him. The bell rings. First legal members are Kristy and Genuin.*

**START OF MATCH**

Kristy and Genuin stare down as the fans are cheering and chanting "Black Mask." Kristy looks at them all and points at Mask. Black Mask looks at Kristy and then Genuin and asks for the tag…BLACK MASK TAGGED IN! The fans cheer as Black Mask hops into the ring and Kristy slides out. The fans are all chanting more and more for Mask as Genuin looks ready to go at it with all he has. Genuin charges and goes for a leg take down; Mask evades and circles around while Genuin just stares him down. They both charge in and lock up! Genuin presses Mask against the ring ropes as Kratos tags himself in. They drop the lock and GENUIN WITH A KICK TO THE GUT! Mask buckles over as Kratos takes over and grabs Mask by the head and a HARD RIGHT HAND! Mask backs into the ropes and charges back in RUNNING DOUBLE KNEE ATTACK! Kratos backs a little and goes to grapple, but Mask evades with a somersault.

Mask with a high kick, Kratos catches it and tosses Mask across the ring. Kristy asks for the tag, but Mask refuses! Kratos throws a few left punches and Mask blocks a few before coming in with a roundhouse kick; Kratos blocks with authority and follows with a HUGE UPPERCUT! Black Mask against the ropes and Kratos with a big boot that Mask evades and Kratos in stuck over the ropes! Mask takes the opportunity and delivers multiple punches, kicks and then SPRING BOARD DROP KICK! Kratos looks dazed as Mask bounces off the ropes and charges in…KRATOS WITH A BACK BODY DROP! Mask lands awkwardly and rolls toward the security wall, thrashing around out of pain. Some fans look concerned until Mask with his fists clenched and he appears to be "Hulking Up" like the pain is giving him power!

Kristy applauds Mask as he gets back in as Kratos looks at him with interest. The fans love it as Mask stomps the mat hard to showcase his strength. Kratos nods and puts up a fighting stance. Kratos's left jab is blocked, but the right connects! Black Mask charges in and hops into Kratos's arms. Kratos is confused until Mask delivers a combination of punch and knee attacks to the face of his opponent. Kratos backs away, Mask charges in and POWER SLAM BY KRATOS! Mask rolls onto his stomach and REAR ARMBAR BY KRATOS! Kratos yells "Let's see how you come back from a broken arm!" Mask is heard yelling as Kratos cranks hard. Kristy is heard yelling "Don't you dare!" Kratos doesn't listen and keeps cranking until Kristy gets on the top rope and DOUBLE STOMP ON KRATOS! Kratos keeps cranking until Kristy with a baseball slide LOW BLOW! The bell rings as Kristy beats on Kratos with all she has and applies THE WIDOWER! The referee is calling for back up.

WINNER: Kratos by DQ

**END OF MATCH**

*Kristy is cranking away on Kratos's neck while he is heard laughing. Genuin drops from the apron and grabs his title belt while watching it. Black Mask rolls out of the ring and RUNNING REVERSE STO ON GENUIN! Both men are down while Kristy is screaming at Kratos as he is laughing.*

**ON SCREEN**

*Back to Rita speaking to Sully*

SULLY

Before we end this, I just got one thing to say. This is to Tom, the Keith family and anyone that ever believed in me.

RITA

What's that?

SULLY

Thank you…thank you.

*Fade to black*


End file.
